


The Second Circle

by Fade_to_Ebony



Series: Tourniquet [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chair Sex, Character Death, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Ghoul Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Marking, Misogyny, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_to_Ebony/pseuds/Fade_to_Ebony
Summary: Ahzrukhal hires a new employee to rake in some extra caps. Sexiness ensues.
Relationships: Ahzrukhal/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tourniquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764325
Comments: 52
Kudos: 44





	1. Ahzrukhal/OFC, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** The following content contains graphic depictions of rape and violence against women. Always read the tags. View at your own discretion.
> 
> Chapters are **not** beta read. Corrections will be made in post as I get to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet finds Underworld while roaming the ruins of DC, then meets Ahzrukhal.

The day had been fairly mundane at the Ninth Circle. Ahzrukhal had already thrown out Patchwork twice for loitering and Snowflake was currently trying to haggle down his Jet prices (like that was going to happen), and when he failed, left empty handed.

Then, _she_ walked in. A smoothskin, an honest-to-God smoothskin, had just entered his bar with the biggest, brightest doe-eyed look he’d ever seen. She was either crazy or stupid; regardless, he could take advantage of her with ease.

The woman had black hair like raven feathers and eyes such a vibrant blue that they seemed to reflect the prewar sky. She was wearing a short, black sequin dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and the front dipped just low enough to tease, but not give away its secrets. She was a looker to be sure.

It’d been a long time since Ahzrukhal had seen a smoothskin in Underworld, much less his bar, so he’d allow his eyes to feast a bit. He deserved it, after all.

The smoothskin woman caught his gaze and smiled at him, baring her pearly white teeth in a way that almost seemed aggressive. He didn’t back down and flashed a smirk back at her as he grabbed a glass from below the bar and started to wipe it clean.

“Well now, lookee here. We got us a smoothskin I ain’t ever seen before…” he greeted, voice like tires running over gravel. “And what can I do for you?”

“Got whiskey?” she asked as she took a seat at the left end of the bar. Many of the other patrons had taken to staring at her now, but she readily ignored them.

“That I do,” he rumbled, pouring the alcohol slowly and pushing it over to her. “First one’s on me…”

“Oh, you’re too kind!” she giggled behind her hand. He lowered his eyes to her chest and watched lecherously as her breasts jiggled lightly from the vibrations of her voice. She didn’t fail to notice, so she leaned on the bar and hugged herself around the chest to push them up invitingly. He couldn’t help but salivate a little.

“So, what’s your name, honey?” she asked, her tone just as smooth as her skin. She brought the whiskey to her lips and downed it in a few gulps, somehow managing not to smear the cherry-red lipstick she was wearing. He took the empty glass from her, refilled it, then passed it back when she threw some caps on the countertop.

“Ahzrukhal,” he replied. “And you are…?”

“Tourniquet.”

“Hm. Ain’t heard that one before.”

“Not many have.” 

She gave him a coy smile, fluttered her eyelashes, and swirled a lock of dark hair around a black painted fingernail as she downed the next drink. The girl certainly knew her way around a glass. She emptied it just as quickly as the first, tossed him some more caps, and took the next drink when it came.

“So, you own this place?” she asked after her third glass. Her words were slurring heavily now and a red tinge had settled in her cheeks.

“That’s right,” he rasped. “Owned this joint for about 50 odd years now.”

“Must be exciting to live down here with all these ghouls.” Her eyes swept the area and landed on the tall, lanky ghoul standing in the corner. He was looking back at her, expression neutral, conveying no emotion. She giggled and waved her fingers at him flirtingly, which only earned her a scoff and a grimace. Bummer.

Ahzrukhal snorted. “Hardly. Seeing the same rotting faces every fucking day can wear on a man. But their money is good.”

“You get many humans down here?”

“Caravans every once in a while, but most humans don’t bother coming to Underworld. Ain’t nothing for ‘em here.”

“Hm. Their loss…” He was standing in front of her, cleaning another glass, when she reached up and grabbed his tie. He grunted as she pulled him down, but didn’t make any moves to stop her. She leaned in next to his ear, inhaling the surprisingly fresh and clean smell of him deeply. “I’m quite enjoying it here,” she whispered, breath ghosting along the side of his face.

He leaned back slightly to look at her. Her black-lined eyes were half-lidded, and her mouth was quirked up in a playful smirk. He smiled back and snapped his teeth at her. Her eyes lit up and that smirk stretched into a full smile.

“Wanna take this to the back?” he mumbled and chuckled darkly at her enthusiastic nod. Then he grabbed her under the arms and threw her over his shoulder in an impressive display of strength, clapping his hand over her ass and making her squeak.

“Charon, watch the bar!” he ordered before he slammed the door to his bedroom. Charon just rolled his eyes. What a tool.

•••

Ahzrukhal threw the woman unceremoniously onto his bed when the door shut and flicked on the lights. She was sprawled out with her legs spread, barely concealing the lacey panties she wore beneath her dress. Her face was redder, her lips swollen, and her pupils blown wide with unrestrained desire. He felt his cock harden as his eyes raked over her exquisite body. This was gonna be good…

He leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbed her legs, and drug her over to him. She gasped excitedly as he yanked her legs apart and cupped her crotch, feeling the wetness gathering there. He rubbed her lips with his index finger as he watched her face. She reached back and grabbed for the sheets, biting her lips to stifle her moans.

“Oh no, none of that… I want to hear it,” he growled low in his throat. He slid his fingers underneath the skimpy underwear, spreading her folds and swirling his finger gently around her swollen clit. She shivered and clamped her hands tightly around his arms, moaning softly into her shoulder. He pressed a little harder and her legs started to shake.

She was beginning to get more brazen, letting her head fall back and keening to the ceiling. He growled pleasurably as he stroked the noticeable bulge in his pants with his free hand.

"Oh, yes, just like that... I love watching women come undone beneath me..."

His words caused her to cry out as jolts ran down her spine. Ahzrukhal used his middle finger to dip down to her entrance and gather some of her slick on his finger, then drug it back up and rubbed it into her clit.

Her eyes flared wide and she jerked upright, grabbing his sides and pulling him closer so that she could kiss him and moan into his ear. Their lips clashed together roughly, all tongue and teeth, as he stroked her faster and faster.

When she was on the very edge, he forced his middle finger deep inside of her and rubbed her g-spot furiously. He growled as she screamed into his mouth, her cunt gripping tightly around his finger as he continued to stimulate her. He stopped when she groaned and pushed away, falling back into the bed with a dopey grin on her face.

"How was that, my lovely?" Ahzrukhal purred as he pulled down his fly and coaxed his cock out through the zipper. She sighed dreamily and forced herself up by her arms, freezing when she saw what he was doing.

He smiled calmly at her as he pet himself slowly from tip to base, squeezing the head on each upstroke to allow a bead of pre-cum to escape. She licked her lips and watched him greedily, prompting his cock to twitch in response.

Fuck, this woman was a freak.

After a few moments he grew tired of playing with himself, so he gestured for her to lie on her back. She did so and spread her legs eagerly, but he had other plans in mind. He crawled up her body slowly, savoring the smell of coconut butter and lavender wafting from her skin, until he was straddling her chest.

She looked at him, slightly confused, but still very hungry. He slid the tip of his cock against her dark red lips, smearing pre-cum on her pretty mouth. Her tongue darted out to meet him and she looked up at him through her lashes as she sucked the head into her mouth. Her little, wet tongue felt so _fucking_ good as it laved slowly over his rough skin, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. Right now.

Ahzrukhal grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her head forward, forcing his cock down her throat. She sputtered and choked weakly as he held her in place and proceeded to fuck her throat mercilessly, though she caught on quick enough and stopped gagging.

He was completely lost in the throes of ecstasy. It had been a long time since he fucked a woman; even longer since he fucked a smoothskin woman.

Her throat clenched and convulsed around his length as he picked up the already brutal pace, one hand gripping the hair on the back of her head and yanking while the other clutched the headboard to keep his balance. The bed was creaking precariously beneath them, but he didn't care; he just wanted to get off.

Then the woman moaned around his cock, causing satisfying shocks of pleasure to run up his shaft and into his abdomen. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, then hissed as her teeth lightly grazed the underside as he was pushing back in.

"Oh, fuck... do that again," Ahzrukhal moaned, and she obliged, causing him to moan louder. "More tongue, babygirl; I wanna feel you licking me..."

She shuddered beneath him and grabbed onto his hips, pulling him forward and licking every inch of his shaft as he pounded into her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt a coil of pressure building in his groin. He fucked her mouth even harder and her hands slid back from his hips to his ass, grabbing handfuls of his flesh.

Black tears were streaming down her cheeks and her throat was surely sore by now, but he didn't care about that either. No, his only concern was his own pleasure, which was building at an alarming rate.

"Fuck... shit..." he ground out through clenched teeth. "Suck harder..."

And she did just that. She took him down to the hilt and sucked as hard as she could as his hips stuttered and he exploded in her mouth. He pulled fistfuls of her hair and forced her head to bob up and down on his cock as he defiled her tongue and throat, but to her credit she didn't spit any out; she swallowed it all and licked him clean after, that amazing tongue of hers lapping at his balls to collect anything that had leaked out of her mouth. 

He sighed contentedly and pet her head as she worked. "Such a good girl..." he cooed. She seemed to like that, because she released a breathy moan and redoubled her efforts. He smiled to himself; so the slut had a praise kink. That was something he could work with.

He pulled away from her then and she pouted at him. "Oh, Ahzrukhal, why did you make me stop? I was having so much fun..."

He felt his cock pulse again. This woman was going to drive him fucking insane, though he wasn't necessarily against that.

Then, an idea came to mind, and a grin split his face.

"Say, Tourniquet... I have a... proposition for you.

She cocked her head in interest. "Yes?"

"You like ghouls... right?"

"Oh, you noticed did you?" she asked with a smile and a wink. Ahzrukhal chuckled.

"Yes, I did... I was wondering if you would be interested in... working for me."

The girl beamed at him and threw up her hands in glee. "Oh, absolutely! What would I be doing?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, you know, keeping the patrons happy... taking orders, performing menial tasks..."

"Yes!" she said immediately.

Ahzrukhal grinned evilly. "Welcome aboard, Tourniquet..."


	2. Snowflake/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet starts adjusting to her new life.

When Ahzrukhal had talked about hiring her, Tourniquet thought that she'd be working as a waitress or a barmaid. He'd written up a contract for her, which she hastily signed without reading (in hindsight, she supposed it had been a bad idea to sign a paper for a man she'd only known through a one-night-stand), and when he'd shown her the fine print, she'd only then realized that he meant "prostitute."

She'd _really_ fucked up this time.

She'd been mad, she'd fought; but when Ahzrukhal sicced Charon on her, there was nothing for it. Consigned now to her fate, she was at the bar sipping on a bottle of purified water, waiting for her first day "on the job."

When the bar opened, initially it was pretty quiet. About 15 minutes later, people started trickling in. Most of them ignored her, aside from a few odd glances. She was thankful that nobody was paying her any mind.

Then, Snowflake came in.

"Oh, no way!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the bar to sit next to her. "Look at all that hair! Ya gotta let me cut it!"

He started grabbing handfuls of her hair, looking it over and grinning like an absolute lunatic. "Damn it, what's your problem? Get off me!" Tourniquet cried. Snowflake recoiled, looking sheepish, and she turned away from him only to be met by a menacing glare from Ahzrukhal. Oops. Guess she was supposed to be playing nice.

"Sorry about that," she said to Snowflake, placing a hand just above his knee. He looked at her quizzically. "You just startled me, is all."

"Heh, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Just been a long time since I seen anyone with a full head a'hair like that."

"Oh, it's all right, I forgive you..." She started tracing circles into the ghoul's leg. He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're a barber, then?"

"Stylist more like. I work with women's hair, too. Or- used to, anyway."

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

"Look around, babe, ain't much hair here to do anything with."

"Oh, I guess that's true..." She slid her hand further up his leg to his thigh and squeezed a little. "Your hair looks nice, though."

"I, uh... thank you," he replied, looking around nervously. Tourniquet didn't fail to notice.

"What's the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Uh, no... well, yes, but probably not in the way you think..."

She looked down to his lap and saw that he was pitching a tent in his pants. She grinned and starting snaking her hand down to the inside of his thigh. He gasped and gripped the bar top lightly with one hand. She leaned in a bit closer to him, fingers rubbing him teasingly just outside the junction of his thighs. She smiled at him and he gulped as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Listen, Smoothskin, you sure about this? Humans don't usually take to ghouls, and..."

She cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips, which he melted into readily. They separated and she leaned in further to whisper into his ear. "I'm not like most humans..." She nipped his earlobe, and something must have broke in him, because he grabbed her face and smashed their lips together into a frenzied kiss. She opened her mouth to gasp, but before she could do so, he'd forced his tongue inside and deepened the kiss.

"Take it to the back, Tourniquet," Ahzrukhal demanded.

She pushed Snowflake away so hard that he nearly fell off his stool and she blushed. "Sorry, boss."

"Just get to work..."

•••

Snowflake had all but dragged her to her room. He'd pushed her down on the bed, flung his shirt over his head, climbed on top of her, and was now kissing her with the same desperation he'd shown earlier. She could hardly breathe, but she had to admit that he was good at this. The passion nearly had her sweating. Finally, he came up for air and she gulped down some lungfuls greedily as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck, you're so soft..." he said in awe as the silky black strands slipped through his fingers.

"Can't say the same about you," she shot back playfully as she ground her hips up against him. 

He groaned softly as a smirk played on his face. "Oh, you minx," he teased as he stole another kiss from her. He slipped his free hand underneath her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, earning him a soft moan. He shivered in delight and squeezed, flicking the nipple back and forth with his thumb. She moaned again, a little louder this time.

He twisted away from her then, yanking his pants down roughly before doing the same with her shorts. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few rough jerks before slipping a finger into her, working it back and forth hastily before adding another. She was already dripping, but watching him play with them both at the same time was unbelievably hot and only made her more wet.

Tourniquet forced her cunt to constrict around his fingers, which made it feel all the better. She groaned and panted as he steadily fingered her faster; he answered with moans of his own as he gripped himself hard and gave a couple more vigorous tugs.

When he was satisfied that she was adequately prepared, he lined himself up with her entrance and slammed inside of her to the base in one fell swoop. She screamed and reached forward to grab on to him, but he latched onto her wrists and pinned them above her head. He grabbed her leg with the other and propped it against his hip, giving him a better angle so that he could fuck her deeper. She groaned as his cock pounded against her cervix none-too-gently.

Snowflake was absolutely delirious in his pleasure, growling and snarling like an animal as he bucked in to her so hard that he forced her body to slide up the bed. She moaned and screamed, pain and pleasure blending deliciously as his cock slid in and out of her. All the while he leaned his head down to nuzzle her neck and started licking and biting her hard enough to render the skin. She cried out and raked her nails down his back as his sharp teeth pierced her flesh. He lapped up the blood with his tongue, moaning directly into her ear as he tasted her.

Then he grabbed her hips, angling her upwards, and now she was seeing stars as his cock scraped roughly against her g-spot. He was bent over her, watching her features intently for any signs of discomfort. His face cracked into a grin when her eyes rolled back.

"Ohh, Smoothskin, you feel so fucking good... I love the way your pussy hugs my cock," he growled, and she shivered with pleasure beneath him. "Fuck... you are better than any fantasy I could ever come up with..."

He grunted when her cunt clamped down around him. The dirty talk was really doing it for her, it seemed.

"Oh yes," he gasped. "I'm not gonna stop until I feel that sweet little pussy of yours cumming on my cock."

He straightened his back, reached his hand between them, and found her swollen clit. He started rubbing it hastily and she screamed her euphoria Heavenward.

"Yes, Snowflake, yes! Right there! Oh, God...!"

He stopped just long enough to wet his finger with his saliva, then started thrumming her clit up and down. She keened and bucked her hips into his hand. The pleasure was building so fast it was making her light-headed, and soon it peaked, sending her over the edge.

“Ohhh! Snowflake, I’m cumming, don’t stop!”

He stroked her clit through her orgasm, slowing his thrusts as her cunt squeezed his cock. When she was finished, he picked up his earlier frantic pace; she groaned from overstimulation, so he put his hands on either side of her head and fucked into her until he was brought to the edge as well.

“Oh, God... Tourniquet... I’m so close, please...”

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her so that she could bite at the hollow of his neck. She latched on to the skin and sucked, a bruise forming under her ministrations. Between bites, she moaned his name into his ear. His breathing got more labored as he was threatened further and further off that edge...

Then she grabbed his hair and yanked hard enough to pull his head back. She licked his exposed neck slowly, trailing her tongue along an artery and feeling his heartbeat against it. That was the last push he needed, and he came inside of her, hard. He latched onto her and pulled her close as he emptied himself out, his panting and moaning making her tingle. When he was done he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. She rubbed his back soothingly until he found the strength to pull out of her.

“Fuck me, that was amazing,” he gasped.

“Already did, she carped.

Snowflake rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. “Very funny.”

“I know I am,” she grinned. He laughed as he put his clothes back on. Just as he finished buttoning up his shirt, a hard knock sounded at the door before Charon forced his way in.

“Time’s up,” he growled to Snowflake, not noticing Tourniquet as she hastily tried to cover herself up.

“At least let me get decent before you come barging in!” she scolded, but the tall ghoul ignored her. He grabbed Snowflake by his collar and dragged him out, much to Tourniquet’s shock, but before she could say anything about it, they were both gone.

Holy shit, he was scary. She shook off the chills, got dressed, and made her way back out to the bar to man the rest of her shift. She secretly hoped that nobody else would proposition her so that she could recover a bit. Snowflake had been a wild ride.

Not that she was complaining.


	3. Ahzrukhal/OFC, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzrukhal is getting tired of not being able to sell Tourniquet's services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s actually more of an “uncle” kink.

The Ninth Circle had been unusually busy lately, but much to Ahzrukhal's annoyance, his patrons weren't warming up to Tourniquet. Snowflake had been back a few times since their initial rendezvous, but nobody else had requested her thus far. So she was sitting at her favorite stool at the very left of the bar, reading a book and looking quite bored. He'd just served up his last order when an idea came to mind.

Perhaps these lowlifes needed a demonstration.

Ahzrukhal snapped his fingers, garnering the attention of both Tourniquet and Charon. He waved his hand dismissively at Charon, prompting him to stand down. He looked over to Tourniquet, met her eyes, and with a lascivious grin, curled his finger at her in a 'come hither' gesture. She shrugged and shut her book, then walked around the bar towards her employer. "Yes?"

She cried out as he suddenly grabbed her, hoisting her up onto the bar top and brusquely knocking Dr. Barrows’ drink to the floor. "Jesus, Ahzrukhal, what the fuck?" he complained, but Ahzrukhal pretended not to hear him. He could just buy another.

He leaned into Tourniquet then so that he could whisper into her ear. "Play along nice, now," he instructed as he ripped off her top. Tourniquet gasped and tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides, growling a warning in her ear. All chatter in the bar had ceased and everyone's eyes were now on the two of them, exactly as he'd planned.

Ahzrukhal grabbed Tourniquet by the hair and yanked her head back, using his other hand to creep up her skirt, then between her legs to cop a feel. He licked a stripe of skin behind her ear, causing her to release a breathy, enthusiastic exhale. His fingers searched between her thighs for her underwear, but brushed against her naked sex instead. _The nympho isn’t wearing any panties._ He licked his lips in anticipation as he slid a finger slowly up and down her wet folds before plunging it inside of her.

She bit her lip to conceal her moans as Ahzrukhal pleasured her, face turning red both from excitement and embarrassment. "No," Ahzrukhal hissed as he slid his finger torturously slow in and out of her. "Let them hear you..."

Another finger joined the first and he scissored them inside of her. She couldn't keep quiet anymore; it felt too good. Her eyes slid closed and she moaned louder for him.

Ahzrukhal scanned the bar for everyone's reaction, and to his delight, they were all looking at her with varying amounts of interest. He grinned to himself as he worked her harder. She grabbed onto his shoulders and keened, bucking her hips into his palm as his thumb found her clit and caressed it slowly. She was practically gushing onto the bar top now, and the noises his fingers made as they slid in and out of her were absolutely obscene. She was really enjoying this.

He raised his head away from her then to address the crowd. "Now, I know some of you have been reluctant to purchase Tourniquet's... services." Tourniquet let out a particularly loud moan in-between his sentences. "Maybe you feel sorry for her... or perhaps you're just shy... well, I'll tell you this: Tourniquet entered into her business contract willingly and she is well taken care of here. She also likes ghouls... don't you, my lovely?"

"Yes!" she cried as Ahzrukhal pressed harder onto her clit. He leaned in to lick her neck and whispered "Good girl" into her ear. She shuddered and convulsed violently, clasping her legs around his hand to keep it in place as she climaxed. She'd have fallen off the bar had Ahzrukhal not caught her, and when she finished cumming on his fingers, she canted tiredly against him. He chuckled reservedly as he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean of her juices. She watched him lustfully as he did, and when he tried to pull away, she grabbed him by the shirt to keep him in place.

"Ahzrukhal, I want more," Tourniquet whined as she started to unbutton his shirt. He slapped her hands away, but his look of amusement never faltered. "Is that so?" he asked teasingly.

"Please, Uncle Ahzrukhal... please," she begged pitifully. She was absolutely desperate for him at this point.

Ahzrukhal bared his teeth in an animalistic grin as he slid his cock out of his pants. "And who am I to tell such a fetching young woman 'no'?" With that, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he perched himself at her wet entrance. She looked down to where they were almost connected and breathed hard, nearly coming apart in her eagerness.

He teased her a bit first, rubbing the head slowly against her and coating it in her juices before suddenly bucking into her. She nearly screamed from the shock of it, but he hadn't hurt her; it had just been sudden.

He felt so good inside of her, stretching and rubbing her in all the right ways and fucking her just the way she liked it: rough. When he hit the back, her vision exploded into white and she screamed again before pulling him closer and biting into the fabric of his shirt. He pulled her away, telling her "I told you to let them hear you," before hilting into her again with a savage thrust.

God, she loved this man and the way he took control. She shivered at the sound of his voice, at his growling and pleasured exhalations. She wished he'd take his clothes off, but she supposed it was inappropriate for him to strip in front of his customers.

Oh, who the hell was she kidding? He was fucking her on top of his bar in front of everyone; all the lines of decency had been crossed.

While he was busy biting into her shoulder, she reached for the buttons of his shirt and once more started plucking them apart. Before he realized what she’d been doing, she pulled it off of him, leaving him exposed to the warm air of the bar.

He snarled at her and pinned her back to the bar with his own body, lying his chest against hers to hide as much of himself as possible. He was too horny to care, so he just fucked into her harder, causing her to groan loudly as he ravished her. He grabbed both of her breasts, twisting and tweaking the nipples roughly as he bit into her collar so hard that he broke the skin.

Tourniquet opened her mouth to shriek, but before she could make a sound, Ahzrukhal inserted two of his fingers inside and cut it off.

"Now... suck my fingers like they're my cock," he demanded, and she did. She sucked on them with vigor, swabbing them slowly and sensuously with her tongue. She made a show of bobbing up and down on them and moaning around them, grabbing his wrist to hold his hand still as she twisted her mouth around them lovingly.

Ahzrukhal growled low in his throat, satisfaction and lust slowly building inside of him as he watched her lewd display. She was absolutely gorgeous wrapped around him this way. He needed to indulge in her more often.

He yanked his fingers suddenly from her mouth and she protested the loss before he swooped down and snatched her bottom lip in his teeth. He tugged on it hard, making her moan even more from both pain and pleasure. Her cunt was starting to tighten around him and he knew she would finish soon.

"That's it... cum while you're riding my cock... show them all what a whore you are..." Ahzrukhal murmured into her ear, and that was all she could take. She came around him hard, wrenching his own orgasm out of him. He latched his mouth onto her shoulder to muffle his groaning, letting her pleasured screams drown out the rest of the noise as he shot his load inside of her.

When they were both finished, Tourniquet collapsed against the bar and Ahzrukhal discreetly tucked himself away and put on his shirt as the hungry eyes of his patrons all settled on her. A satisfied smirk crossed his face. That had gotten them all interested for sure.

Sure enough, more than a few ghouls were rummaging around in their pockets or counting caps out in their hands. He took their money eagerly as they nearly threw it all at him in their haste to get a piece.

Tourniquet was going to have a busy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ahzrukhal. A lot. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Mister Crowley/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley knows just how to make Tourniquet beg.

After their little show at the bar, Ahzrukhal had sent Tourniquet to her room to prepare while he collected payment from her new customers. She took the opportunity to change into some scanty lingerie and fix her hair; Ahzrukhal had tousled it pretty badly with all of his pulling.

Satisfied that she was presentable, she laid down on her bed, rolled to the side, and took a sexy pose she'd seen models in prewar pin-ups do. About a minute or so later, her first customer of the night came in.

He was well-dressed in a clean suit, but even for a ghoul, he looked rather grim. His face was set in a scowl and his dark eyes were cold and calculating. His hair color was also rather odd - green. Tourniquet wondered to herself if that was due to all the radiation he'd been exposed to.

When the ghoul's eyes settled on her, his scowl morphed slowly into a morose smirk, causing Tourniquet to shiver in a not-so-good way.

He walked over to her slowly, but instead of joining her on the bed, he took a seat in the comfortable plush chair pushed into the corner near the foot of the bed. He looked her up and down slowly, eyes never blinking. She felt as if she was being hunted rather than coveted.

Then, at last, he broke the dreadful silence. "Hello, my dear," he purred. Though gravelly like most ghouls’ voices tended to be, his was low, rich, and somehow soothing despite how he looked. It warmed and relaxed her as he spoke. "I was quite impressed with your and Ahzrukhal's display outside."

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself," she replied coyly as she ran her hand up and down her thigh.

He was watching her with unrestrained lust and even under the dim lighting she could see his pupils expanding. Though, excited as he was, he simply clasped his hands together and propped his foot on his knee as he continued to stare. This man was unnerving, even to her.

When he didn't say anything in return, Tourniquet asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Just call me 'Crowley.'"

"Okay, Crowley..." Strange as this man was, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled across the bed until she was only an arm's length away from him.

He started making a purring sound in his chest as she got closer. When she looked into his eyes, they were nearly black with how widely his pupils had dilated.

Tourniquet reached out to him and touched his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but let her rub little circles into his flesh. "Are we going to play?" she asked, smiling and fluttering her lashes teasingly at him.

Suddenly, Crowley snatched her wrist and clutched it in a white-knuckle grip. She yelped and tried to pull back, but he held her steady. His eyes glittered and that evil smirk of his returned.

"Oh yes, we're going to play..." he said, a hint of venom coating his words. She was starting to worry that he was intending to harm her.

Then, just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let her go and set back in the chair. Tourniquet rubbed her wrist and looked at him, feeling a bit perplexed. She watched as he got comfortable, propping both his feet on the floor and spreading his legs wide, giving her a nice view of the growing bulge in his pants. He placed a hand against his crotch, palming himself softly through the fabric.

"But first," he continued, "I want to watch _you_ play..."

Tourniquet calmed just the slightest bit and gave him an uneasy smile. “As you wish...”

She leaned back slowly, watching his expression as she slowly slid the frilly lingerie down her legs. When her fingers spread her lips for him to see, his eyes nearly started glowing. She pinched her clit gently between her index and middle finger, rolling her thumb over it and moaning softly. Crowley gripped himself a bit harder and groaned under his breath as he watched her.

As Tourniquet started picking up her pace, she bucked her hips into her hand as her pleasure steadily built higher. Every once in a while she’d wet a finger with spit and bring it down to her clit so that there was less friction. When she pressed down on it, she moaned in delight, that delicious warm feeling spreading in her stomach.

When she cracked open an eye to check on Crowley, she noticed that he’d pulled down his pants and was rubbing circles around the tip of his cock lazily. He bared his teeth at her when they made eye contact in what she assumed was a smile.

“Don’t stop, doll... I’m loving this...”

She hadn’t even realized she’d stopped stroking, but she resumed with vigor. Soon her breaths were coming out in desperate pants as the tension in her groin wound up for a powerful release...

Right when she was going to tip over the edge, Crowley grabbed her hand and yanked it away from her. She opened her eyes and gave him an almost offended look. “I was about to finish!” she whined.

“I’m aware,” Crowley replied simply.

“Then why’d you do that?”

“Couldn’t have you finishing when I’ve barely gotten to enjoy myself... go on, then; back at it.”

He let go of her hand and reclined in the chair, grabbing his cock once more and stroking lethargically. Tourniquet huffed and glared at him before resuming.

She got herself to the verge again, only for Crowley to stop her once more. “What the fuck?” she shouted.

“Ah, ah... not yet,” he purred. She ground her teeth together irately, causing him to grin broadly at her. His eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement. What was this guy’s deal?

Tourniquet sighed to herself and closed her eyes. She was beginning to lose interest, so she slipped a finger inside herself and thrust it in and out quickly while she reminisced about what Ahzrukhal had done to her at the bar not even an hour ago.

That definitely got her juices flowing. She soon became a writhing mess beneath her fingers and she was about to tip over again...

Crowley was standing in front of her now; she hadn’t even heard him move. He wrenched her hand away again and she nearly exploded with rage, but any exclamation she was going to make was replaced by a loud scream as he grabbed her and pulled her over to the chair.

He sat down and slotted her on his lap, exposed cock resting against her swollen and abused sex. She was breathing heavily in her anger as that mocking smile returned to his face.

Then he leaned down to look her directly in the eyes as he slowly hitched his hips against her, smearing her wetness across his length. “Tell me how much you want it,” he growled darkly, voice heavily drenched in lust. She trembled as he reached around her to grab her ass and dug his nails roughly into her skin, leaving tiny cuts behind as he clawed at her.

“Oh, God... p-please,” she stuttered.

“Please what...?”

She groaned in frustration and tried to rub herself against him, but he grabbed her hips and forced her to be still.

“Use your words, girl,” he commanded.

“Please, Crowley... please, fuck me,” she begged, and he made a contented sound in his throat in response.

“I’m not sure if you’ve earned it yet,” he jibed. He pulled a hand away from her and started petting himself again, exaggerating his moans to rile her up.

It was working beautifully.

“Oh, please Crowley, I want you so badly... I need you!”

He ignored her and leaned his head back, exposing his throat as he released a long, sensuous groan. Tourniquet started reaching between her legs to take matters into her own hands, but he snatched both her wrists and held them together forcefully. She whimpered from both her own need and her desire to please him.

“Oh, Tourniquet... it feels so _good_...” Crowley whispered as he gave himself a few jerks.

“Please, please, I can’t stand it anymore, please!” Tourniquet nearly shrieked. He snapped his neck back into place, his eyes nearly burning holes in her.

Then, he let her go. “Prove to me that you deserve this.”

And with that, she pounced. She grabbed on to his shirt, using it for leverage as she sat on his cock and sank down to the base. They both moaned and she started riding him, bouncing violently up and down in his lap so hard that the chair skidded a few inches. He grabbed onto her hips and snarled viciously as he slammed his cock into her, timing it so that he thrusted up when she was coming down.

He watched her diligently, feeling extremely satisfied with himself that he’d driven her to this point. Her heavy breasts were lolloping against his chest and he craned his neck down to pull her lingerie up with his teeth. He then took one into his mouth, biting on the nipple gently and tugging as he licked and sucked it.

Tourniquet keened under his actions, grabbing his head and holding him in place as he worked. When her nipple was hard and swollen in his mouth, he switched to the other one. His tongue was rough against her skin, creating lovely friction that was making her cunt flutter around his cock. She was getting close.

Then Crowley reached between them and fondled her clit, and she nearly died. She screamed as she came around his length, squeezing him so hard that he was forced to slow his thrusts until she finished.

He stroked her through her orgasm, but when she was done, he didn’t stop, keeping her on the precipice until she was pushed over once, twice, three more times. Tears were streaming down her face by the end of the fourth from overstimulation. He finally pulled his hand away to rest it on her hip.

He was on the edge now, too, and he gave a few final thrusts before he released his seed inside of her. He threw his head back, pleasured grunts and growls spilling from his mouth as his cock poured into her. Tourniquet licked his neck affectionately through his release and gave him a quick bite of appreciation when he had finished.

“Oh, Crowley, that was amazing...” she murmured sleepily. He only chuckled in response as he lifted her off his softening cock.

Crowley set her back in the chair, where she slumped into it as he tugged up his pants. When he was adequately dressed, he only said, “Pleasure doing business with you, doll,” before he left.

Then Tourniquet was left alone to wonder how she was going to get through the rest of the night feeling as exhausted as she was.


	5. Willow/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet is introduced to something different.

It hadn’t been five minutes since Crowley had left before Tourniquet’s next customer was coming through the door. She’d managed to pry herself out of her chair and had washed up with a bit of purified water in the meantime.

When she turned her head to see who she’d be servicing next, she was surprised. The ghoulette she’d spoken to before entering Underworld was here - Willow if her memory was correct. She was unholstering her gun and placing it by the door, leaving her back turned to Tourniquet.

This was entirely new; she’d never been with a woman before. She was pondering how best to go about this when Willow interrupted her thoughts.

“Afternoon, gorgeous,” the ghoulette greeted.

Tourniquet flipped her hair to the side and gave her a dazzling smile. “Hey, sexy; what’s your pleasure?”

“Straight ta’ business, huh? I like that.”

Willow walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and had a seat next to her, yanking her clothing off as she went. She certainly wasn’t somebody to beat around the bush. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the chair, then looked Tourniquet up and down and gave her a knowing grin.

“Crowley must’ve done a number on you.” It was a statement, not a question. Tourniquet blushed. This woman was blunt as a hammer.

Though she felt slightly embarrassed, she didn’t shy away. “You could say that.”

Willow laughed. “Oh, honey, everyone knows that one’s a mean son of a bitch. Wouldn’t expect anything less from him in the bedroom.”

Willow winked at her and Tourniquet giggled. She was liking this woman a lot already.

Tourniquet turned away from her for a brief moment to grab her bottle of water, but when she turned back around, Willow was suddenly in her face and kissing her wet lips. Tourniquet groaned and Willow took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. She tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, a surprisingly pleasant combination.

Tourniquet melted into her, draping her hands over her shoulders and pulling her close as the kiss turned more ravenous. Willow growled softly into her mouth as Tourniquet tugged on the wisps of red hair still attached to her ruined scalp.

Willow was getting more eager now and pushed Tourniquet over, pinning her to the bed as she slid away from her mouth, then to her neck and collarbone. Tourniquet moaned, instinctively opening her legs and allowing the ghoulette to slot herself comfortably between them.

She’d made her way down to her chest now and she slowly pulled the lingerie up and over Tourniquet’s head. Tourniquet grabbed the garment from her and threw it to the floor while the ghoulette slowly kissed and licked her soft breasts.

Tourniquet arched into the attention as Willow started grinding their crotches together. Tourniquet whimpered as the cloth from her panties scraped uncomfortably against her skin.

“Don’t worry, baby; I’ll take care of you,” Willow whispered as she slid her fingers onto the hem of her panties and pulled them down her hips. Her wet sex turned cold when it was exposed to the air, but Willow changed that when she moved her rough fingers down her body and pushed them inside of her.

The ghoulette was gentle, fingering her slow as she continued to bathe her breasts in affection. Tourniquet’s moans became constant as the steady pace of Willow’s fingers pushed her closer to the end.

Then, she stopped, and Tourniquet was disappointed momentarily before Willow started kissing her way down her body. She knew immediately where this was going.

As Willow homed in on her sweet spot, anticipation grew in her stomach, seemingly churning her insides. The ghoulette was descending her body at an agonizing pace, almost tempting her to push her head down so she could get on with it already.

In the end, when she slipped her wet tongue between her folds and started licking up her juices, Tourniquet deemed it worth the wait. Her tongue slid from her clit to her hole and back, tracing circles around each before moving away.

Tourniquet was so addled by pleasure that she didn’t know what to do with her hands; one moment she was holding Willow’s head, the next she was gripping the sheets, then the sides of the bed... she felt absolutely gone.

Then Willow pressed her lips against her clit, making a vacuum as she sucked on it hard. Tourniquet howled, clawing at anything she could get her hands on and bucking her hips against Willow’s face. The ghoulette hummed, creating pleasant vibrations that had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then, she pushed her fingers into Tourniquet’s cunt again. It took her a moment to find Tourniquet’s g-spot, but when she did, that was when she crumbled.

“Oh, Willow, please don’t stop, please, please...”

Willow was rubbing her with controlled strokes, making her orgasm climb at a snail’s pace. She could hardly stand it; she wanted to cum so badly, but it was just out of reach...

Hearing her pleas, Willow flicked her tongue against her clit, providing that last bit of stimulation that she needed. Tourniquet spilled over the edge, crying out Willow’s name as she came on her mouth.

The orgasm was short, but no less impactful. Willow sighed happily against her sex as she sank her tongue lower and gathered up all of her juices to taste her. She was sweet, almost like prewar candy.

Willow’s actions were slow and deliberate, causing Tourniquet to squeeze the ghoulette’s head between her thighs and groan as she licked up her wetness. In a rather cheeky gesture, Willow poked her tongue inside her sex and thrust it back and forth a few times to tease her, causing her to tense and then relax when she finally pulled away.

Willow licked her lips happily and gave Tourniquet a horny smirk when she was finished, though she didn’t take off her own pants. Instead, she gave her an almost romantic kiss before withdrawing to put her clothing back on.

“What about you?” Tourniquet asked breathlessly. Willow looked at her and gave her a bright smile.

“Oh, sweetie, I could tell you were exhausted, so I just wanted to give you a present. But don’t worry, I got plenty out of it.” She winked at her again and Tourniquet smiled in return. “But I’ll be back. This was just a taste of what’s yet to come.”

Willow laughed at her own joke, which ultimately sailed over Tourniquet’s head. 

They bantered back and forth casually as Willow finished redressing and Tourniquet made herself more presentable for her next customer. When it was finally time for her to leave, she was a bit sad to see her go; but as the ghoulette had told her: she’d be back.

Overall, her first experience with a woman had been much more than she was expecting.


	6. Winthrop/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winthrop sneaks into Tourniquet’s room to check on her.

When Tourniquet’s next customer entered the room, she hadn’t initially heard him come in. He barely opened the door and slipped in quietly; she only turned her head when she heard the latch click.

It was Winthrop, Underworld’s resident mechanic. She hadn’t seen him in about a week. He’d been kind enough to give her a tour when she’d first come here. It almost felt strange to think of someone like him paying for a prostitute.

“Hi, Winthrop!” she exclaimed, causing him to jump. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Uh, hey, kid. How you holdin’ up?”

“Can’t complain much. I’m really enjoying it here.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, or more so eyebrow ridge, at her statement. “Ahzrukhal treatin’ you okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s been great so far.” She grinned at him, but he wasn’t buying it.

“You sure? Ahzrukhal has a, uh... reputation.” That was putting it lightly.

“Never been more sure in my life.” Tourniquet’s smile only got bigger. Winthrop had thought that she had a screw loose when she first came to Underworld, but now he suspected that there was more missing than he’d originally suspected.

“Okay then...” he started. “Well, I should probably be going-“

Now it was Tourniquet’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You mean you paid to come in here just to ask how I was doing?”

Well, he hadn’t exactly paid. More like he’d snuck in while Ahzrukhal and Charon were busy dragging Patchwork’s sorry ass out of the bar again.

“Well, I-“

Tourniquet sashayed over to him, then flung her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. He stiffened and held in a breath.

“C’mon, Winthrop, you don’t have to go so soon... stay and have a little fun with me...”

She slid her hand slowly down his body to his crotch and started groping him. He released the breath he was holding and grabbed onto her hand. He thought briefly of pulling it away, but then she squeezed him and all rational thought went out the window.

“Fuck...” he swore as her little fingers fondled him. He’d be lying to himself if he said that she wasn’t enticing and it had been a long time since a beautiful young woman like her had paid him any attention.

Maybe he could stay, just for a little bit...

Winthrop swirled his hips against her hand and groaned as he started to harden. Then, Tourniquet gripped him harder and twisted just the slightest bit, causing a pleased growl to erupt in his throat.

“Oh, God... don’t stop,” he pleaded before she locked their lips together in a slow kiss. She prodded at his lips with her tongue until he opened his mouth, then slid her own inside to brush against his. He sighed, latching on to her tongue and sucking it softly as her free hand found the zipper on his jumpsuit and started tugging it down.

Soon, the garment was pooling around his feet, leaving him in only a dirty white tank top and some old boxers. Tourniquet drug her nails along the hem of his collar, prompting him to separate from her and pull it over his head. The boxers followed suit, creating a large pile of clothing at his feet before he kicked it away.

“Oooh,” Tourniquet purred, scratching her nails along his chest and feeling his tattered skin. He was surprisingly warm; she’d have been concerned that he was running a fever if not for the ghoulification. 

Winthrop shuddered as her nails snagged his hide, making for a uniquely welcome sensation. His cock was so hard now that it hurt, so he started rubbing it against her thigh to relieve some of the tension.

She giggled in his ear and grabbed his shaft, causing him to gasp. “You’re an eager boy,” she teased. She gave him a few quick pumps and it felt so good that he nearly fell over.

“I need to sit down,” he said breathlessly. He was so horny, he was starting to feel lightheaded.

Tourniquet took his hand in hers and led him over to the chair. She pushed his chest and he sat down, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

“What’s your pleasure?” she asked. Winthrop looked at her and found her kneeling between his legs, looking back at him.

Fuck, the view was good from here.

“Just gimme a quickie,” he mumbled. She grabbed his cock with both hands and squeezed, and he grunted. Then her mouth was scant inches away from him, so close that he could feel her breath on it...

“As you wish,” she said before swallowing him whole. He clenched his eyes shut and moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in her hair. She came back up a bit and wrapped her fingers around him again, then started squeezing and twisting his shaft as she lapped at the head with her tongue.

“Fuck... fuck! Yes!” Winthrop yelled. She took one hand and brought it lower, cupping and pinching his balls right on the seam. His eyes rolled back and he released a long groan. His hips involuntarily bucked into her mouth, causing him to slide in so far that his cock nearly hit the back of her throat.

Then she pulled almost all of him out, leaving only the head between her lips. She probed his slit with her tongue and sucked all of the pre-cum out, humming happily as she tasted the salty liquid.

Expletives were rolling off his tongue without thought. Her hands were working faster now, one jerking him off and the other playing with his balls as her wet tongue wrapped around him. He was nearly screaming his ecstasy to the heavens; it was all just too good.

Tourniquet moaned around his cock as her tongue swirled around his head. He answered with moans of his own, digging his nails into her scalp and scratching. She hollowed out her cheeks to create more suction, and he tried to thrust into her again, but she just pulled her head back and kept going. He wanted to fuck her throat so badly, but at the same time he was afraid of hurting her, so he reeled himself in and let her work.

He was rapidly approaching completion under her hands and mouth. Then, her tongue slipped under the head and dug into that little ‘V’ of flesh just underneath, and his vision blurred from how good it felt. She’d found a pleasure point on him he hadn’t even known he had.

She pushed and wiggled her tongue against the spot and his cock started pulsing in her mouth. His balls drew in as he got closer, but then Tourniquet grabbed them and pulled them down, sending pleasant tremors up his groin.

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore; he started thrusting into her mouth and the way her soft lips rubbed his skin made him frenetic. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her head back and forth along his shaft. He could hear blood rushing in his ears as he threatened to spill inside her mouth.

He’d reached his peak, and when she forced his orgasm out of him, he pushed her head off his cock and grabbed it himself, jerking it through his release. His cum sprayed all over her face and neck. He groaned as it pumped out of him, and when he was finished, he collapsed against the chair, gasping harshly.

When Winthrop was finally able to open his eyes again, he watched dazedly as Tourniquet scooped some of his cum up on her fingers and shoved them in her mouth, making delighted noises as she licked them clean. It was almost enough for him to want another round. She’d completely untwined him in all of five minutes.

God damn, why hadn’t he come here sooner?

They both jumped when Ahzrukhal slammed the door open and charged his way inside, looking furious.

“Winthrop, you fucking bastard; think you can just come in here and get a freebie?”

Winthrop’s heart skipped a beat when Ahzrukhal whistled. He was calling his dog.

Not even a second went by before Charon was on him, hands closing around the mechanic’s throat. He choked and sputtered as the ghoul picked him up like a plaything. Tourniquet was nearly hysterical watching this play out, but nobody was paying any attention to her.

“Now... I trust you’ll be providing payment for services rendered... or you’ll be crawling out of here instead of walking,” Ahzrukhal threatened.

“I’m good for it, fuck, just put me down!” Winthrop struggled. Ahzrukhal nodded to Charon, who dropped the ghoul to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees, retching and gagging.

“Hurry it up,” Ahzrukhal growled.

“Just take what you want... caps’re in my front pocket...” He was rubbing his throat from where Charon had gripped him.

Ahzrukhal rummaged around in his discarded jumpsuit and grabbed a handful of caps, then thrust the garment at Winthrop so he could put it on.

“Get dressed and get the fuck out of my bar. And don’t think of coming back unless you intend to pay.”

Winthrop dressed quickly and ran out of the bar like a pack of super mutants were tailing him. Tourniquet didn’t think she’d seen a man run so fast in her life.

Ahzrukhal looked at her then and grimaced. “Clean yourself the fuck up and get ready. You got someone else waiting to see you.”

Then, with Charon at his heels, he left. Tourniquet was frightened, but did as she was ordered.

Ahzrukhal could be a force of nature if he was reckoned with. She’d keep that in mind the next time she thought about being defiant.

But she loved him anyway.


	7. Dr. Barrows/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet gets a visit from the mayor of Underworld.

Tourniquet’s next few customers went by in a blur. It was well into the night now and she was beginning to feel truly exhausted. Luckily they seemed to be fewer and further between, giving her a break in-between sessions.

Her next and last customer for the night was Underworld’s own mayor and medical expert, Dr. Barrows. She’d seen him earlier that night at the bar, sipping on an ale and going over some of his research notes. She’d have thought someone like him would be too busy to bother with her.

Guess even he needed a breather every now and again.

“Hello, Mr. Mayor,” Tourniquet greeted with a flirty laugh and a flip of her hair. His serious demeanor softened a little and he smiled at her.

“Hey, sweet thing,” he replied. He strode over to her confidently and stopped when they were but an inch apart. He looked down at her and brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face.

“What’s your pleasure?” Tourniquet asked. He smelled of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol, though that much didn’t surprise her.

Without a word, Barrows started stripping off his clothes, never breaking eye contact with her. He did it in an oddly erotic way, a smirk pasted to his face as his shirt was flung over his head. Tourniquet rested her hands against his chest and looked up at him ardently. He had her undivided attention.

She brushed her fingers along the rough contours of his body, feeling his torn skin and exposed muscle and reveling in it. There was something inexplicably thrilling about the prospect of taking a ghoul to bed, whether it was the taboo or just the fact that it was so vastly different to sleeping with a human. Barrows seemed aware of this and readily exploited it.

Few ghouls had given Tourniquet the opportunity to actually look at and feel them, which, to be fair, was completely understandable. She could empathize with their self consciousness. Even Ahzrukhal was reluctant to get naked in front of her. And sure, she’d seen Winthrop without any clothes, but she hadn’t really gotten to enjoy it.

But God damn, was she was really having fun now that she had a ghoul that was confident in his skin... or lack there of.

A soft purr vibrated in the ghoul’s chest as he watched the errant fascination and unabashed lust play out on her face. Her little hands roamed all over the canvas of his chest before sliding lower to his stomach, then hooking into his hips. He’d unfastened his pants and they were hanging low, just barely concealing his own lust.

Tourniquet looked up at him, lips slightly swollen from where she’d been excitedly chewing them. Her fingers latched onto his trousers, silently asking him to remove them.

He rumbled out an affirmative and she held on to his sides as the garment slowly descended his legs. She started breathing heavier as his erection was revealed and she reached out to stroke him as he finished undressing.

Barrows’ breath hitched as she played with his cock, and he slowly thrust his hips forward and back, feeling pleasure as his tattered length caught against the soft skin of her palms. Her tongue poked between her lips and she gave his head a few teasing licks before it withdrew back into her mouth.

“You like what you see, baby?” Barrows asked huskily. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and gave a solemn nod. He grinned and gave another couple of thrusts into her hand, making her release a breathy sigh.

When she leaned forward to take him into her mouth, he backed away. She gave him a questioning look.

“Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves... it’s your turn.” With that, he sat on the bed and urged her to stand in front of him. She obliged readily, seeking to give him the same excitement of watching her undress.

She bit her lower lip and gave him a shy smile as she cupped her breasts, leaning down to give him a full view of her cleavage as she fondled herself. Barrows gave her a horny growl and took himself in hand, stroking his cock as she unfastened her lingerie and let it fall off of her.

She rubbed circles into her nipples, causing them to harden under her fingers. Then she tweaked and twisted them softly. It had the intended effect; Barrows started stroking himself faster, a few pleased grunts escaping his throat.

“Fuck yes, show me more,” he growled, and goosebumps erupted all over her body at just how much lust he was conveying.

She giggled and turned around, bending forward slightly to give him a nice view of her ass. She was wearing a thong, leaving her backside completely exposed to him. He reached forward and gave each cheek a hard slap, earning him a surprised yelp.

“Oh my, Doc, you’re naughty,” she laughed after she’d regained a bit of her composure. He only answered with a deep chuckle.

Tourniquet turned back around then and watched his face as she shimmied out of the skimpy underwear and revealed her wet pussy to him. His growls were heavy and constant now, showing her just how desperate he was getting.

When the underwear fell and she was completely naked, he grabbed her cunt and yanked her forward so that it was level with his mouth. His warm tongue ran along her soaked folds, causing her to release a high-pitched moan. Barrows’ cock twitched in interest at the sounds she was making, prompting him to slide his tongue between her lips and rub it against her clit.

She cried out in pleasure and held on to his shoulders to remain upright. He wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her closer as he slowly laid himself down on her bed, and soon she was straddling his face and grinding her cunt against his mouth. She was so wet that her juices were pouring onto his face faster than he could lick them up.

But he wanted stimulation, too, so he pulled her away just long enough to speak. “Turn around, baby; on your knees...”

She was too breathless to reply, but did as he commanded, positioning herself above his cock as her cunt floated above his face. His erection was straining against his stomach, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto his skin.

“You smell so fucking good...” Barrows rumbled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her forcefully down to his face. She shivered in anticipation as he teased her with his tongue. “And you taste even better...”

Then, suddenly, two of his fingers were pushing inside of her. He fingered her quickly and mercilessly as his tongue flicked her clit back and forth. She’d lowered herself to suck his cock, but started screaming instead. Impatience flared within him, and while her mouth was open, he thrust his cock up into it, effectively choking off her screams, though she didn’t stop. Her voice vibrated his cock pleasantly in her mouth as he fucked up into it. Her tongue swept away the droplets of pre-cum that escaped and she sucked him with wanton desire.

Soon her cunt was tightening around his fingers, and if her keening moans were any indication, she was almost at her end. He surprised her by replacing his fingers with his tongue, fucking her with it as if it was his cock. He wriggled it inside her as he thrust it in and out of her hole, meanwhile petting her clit with his thumb. He all but shoved her off the edge, and she climaxed around his tongue, squeezing it tightly as she wailed around his cock.

Barrows grunted as she took him down to his base. She wasn’t gentle and sucked and licked him like her life depended on it. She was still clenching his tongue, which he slid in and out of her as she came. When it ended, it was immediately followed by another. She was absolutely drenched in a combination of her own juices and his saliva, evidence of her fierce arousal coating his lips and chin. She just tasted so good, he couldn’t get enough of her.

Then he felt her grab his balls and squeeze, her fingernails tracing them lovingly. She played with them like they were some sort of therapeutic toy, bringing his climax upon him swiftly. He groaned loudly as she took all of him into her mouth and squirted down her throat, all the while playing with her until she was squirming against his face from overstimulation.

He finally lifted her off of him after arguably the most powerful orgasm of his life. She was laying in an exhausted heap over his body, lips still wrapped around his softening cock and applying gentle kisses to his shaft.

All she could do was groan sleepily as he rolled her over and rose to stand. Within the time it took him to get redressed she had fallen asleep. A self-satisfied smirk spread across his face as he slunk silently to the door, leaving her to rest.

And Tourniquet had one of the best night’s sleep she’d had in a long while.


	8. Ahzrukhal/OFC, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzrukhal and Tourniquet spend some quality time together.

When Tourniquet awoke, she was startled to find Ahzrukhal sitting in the chair at the foot of her bed, taking a long drag on a cigarette. He smiled at her when he noticed she was no longer sleeping.

“How you feelin’, Smoothskin?” he rumbled. She rubbed the sleepiness in her eyes away and scooted closer to him.

“Exhausted,” she replied. Ahzrukhal laughed to himself and moved over to sit with her on the bed.

“That so? Even after sleeping the whole day?”

Tourniquet jolted upright and looked at him with alarm on her face. Shit, she’d missed her shift; he was probably pissed-

“Relax...” he said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. “I gave you the day off. You had a busy night, after all...”

She untensed and breathed out a sigh of relief. Ahzrukhal was so thoughtful, keeping her wellbeing in mind.

“Oh, thank you so much, Uncle Ahzzie...” she praised as she cuddled up to him and rested her head in his lap. He smirked to himself; she was just too easy. The reality was that no one had requested her and he felt no need to wake her, lest he become the outlet for her boredom. No, it had been quite peaceful without her incessant chatter. But those were details she didn’t need to know.

Tourniquet made little happy noises and squeezed his leg as he ran his fingers through her hair, petting her head. He was already getting hard just thinking about what he was going to do to her.

She shifted slightly, causing her cheek to rub up against his boner. He groaned lightly and tightened his fist in her hair, but he didn’t pull. When she looked up at him, that innocent but trusting curiosity on her face, his calm façade crumbled.

His cock was uncomfortably hard, straining relentlessly to be released from his trousers. He yanked his zipper down, nearly pulling it off the teeth in his haste to free himself. When it was out, he pulled her over it by her hair; she screamed in pain at his roughness, but she didn’t resist.

Soon, her head was bouncing in his lap as he thrust up into her mouth. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as his cock pounded into the back of her throat, but her lack of gag reflex kept her from choking. She was ready and willing to please him, her little tongue brushing against him as she sucked and moaned around him. Her panties were already drenched in her desire and she was anxious to get them off.

Just as soon as Ahzrukhal had started, he gripped her hair and pulled her off of him. She gasped and pouted her swollen lips at him.

“Oh, Uncle Ahzrukhal, please let me serve you... I want to make you happy...”

He couldn’t help the pleased growl that started in his throat. This was exactly how he liked them: submissive and compliant.

“Oh, you will, my lovely... I’ll make sure of that...”

That said, she was wearing entirely too much clothing, he determined. He grabbed at her lingerie and ripped it off of her, throwing the tattered cloth to the side before moving on to her panties, but before he discarded them, he felt the crotch and gave her a knowing smirk. “My, my, so eager... you’re such a good girl for me...”

She moaned at his praise and nearly toppled him over when she sprung at him and locked their lips together. More moans slipped into his mouth as their kiss turned almost violent with more biting than actual kissing. He nipped her lips, her tongue, anything that he could find as he all but devoured her.

Tourniquet was clawing desperately at his shirt, trying to yank it off of him. He was weary of the idea of taking off his clothes; after all, he was one of the oldest ghouls in Underworld, possibly _the_ oldest. He was approaching 280 years and his age showed in his skin.

She did eventually win the struggle and soon his suit and undershirt were falling to the floor. She broke the kiss to get a look at him. His expression was sullen and annoyed, but he wasn’t acting on it.

His skin was particularly degraded from other ghouls she’d seen, more sections of skin melted away leaving only exposed muscle. His torso was littered in scars and deep gashes; she found herself especially fascinated with a set of claw marks raking across his chest. Her eyes widened as she reached up to trace them. They were tougher than the rest of him.

He answered her unspoken question. “Yao guai,” he grunted in disinterest. Her eyes were so wide now, he was surprised they hadn’t fallen out of her head.

“Wow... you fought a yao guai?” Her tone was heavy with reverence.

More like he’d run from it while Charon gunned it down... but what was the harm in stretching the truth?

“That’s right... yao guai are tough bastards, but a few well-placed shots will down any beast...”

Tourniquet sighed dreamily and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. “You’re so strong and brave...” she whispered into his ear.

And yes, while he loved receiving compliments, he’d prefer her mouth to be doing other things. Like screaming his name.

Ahzrukhal grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled, forcing her down onto her knees, then held her in place as he positioned himself behind her. He didn’t want her ogling him while they fucked, so he’d settle for this tonight.

She barely caught herself as he shoved her down and angled her in just the right position to present her dripping pussy to him. He let loose a pleased rumble as he felt her with his fingers, drawing some of her slickness back to her entrance and circling the ring of muscle slowly with his fingers.

“Oh! Uncle Ahzrukhal, more, please!” she cried desperately as she ground her cunt into his fingers, but he didn’t let them penetrate her. She groaned in frustration and struggled to get them inside, but he ended it when he pushed her down harshly into the bed.

“None of that now... be a good girl for your dear Uncle Ahzrukhal and I’ll be sure to reward you...”

She trembled at his words. She loved it when he told her she was a good girl.

“Mmmh...” he purred, grinding his cock against her opening, but not pushing it in. “I’m going to ravish you, little girl... I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re gonna be walking bow legged for a week...”

She said something, but it was muffled into the sheets from where he was pushing her face into them. He wrenched her head up by her hair, making her squeal.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Please, give it to me!” she cried. 

She was possibly the biggest slut he’d ever encountered.

“Hm,” he laughed. “You spent all last night getting reamed by ghouls and you’re still this desperate?”

“Please, Uncle Ahzrukhal, I love you! I’d give you anything you wanted to prove it!”

That was music to his ears.

“Give me your body... your soul... pledge your undying loyalty to me,” he demanded.

“I’m yours! Everything I have, everything I am, it’s yours! I’ll spend my whole life pleasing you!”

That was all he needed to hear. He plunged inside of her then, bucking into her hard and fast. He was still holding her hair and in his arousal started pulling so hard that some of the strands snapped. She repeated his name over and over like a mantra as he fucked her. His pants had fallen down his hips to his knees, causing their skin to slap together each time he thrust in, making erotic smacking noises.

He snarled and spat, foul words of sex and violence spilling from his mouth as he pounded her. She was sobbing under his harsh treatment, but he didn’t care. Her tight little cunt was pulsing around his cock; he’d probably forced a few orgasms out of her judging by how snug she was right now.

“That’s it... cry for me... beg... I want to hear you scream, little girl!” he roared.

“Ahzrukhal, please fuck me harder, please!” 

“Louder!”

“Ahzrukhal, PLEASE! Please fuck me, cum inside of me, claim me as your own! I need you!”

He groaned and did as she asked, managing to speed up his hips despite the already break-neck pace. He was fucking her so hard that he was pushing her to the edge of the bed, but she managed to hang on regardless.

Tourniquet gripped the bed and scrambled for purchase that she just couldn’t find. Ahzrukhal leaned into her back, his rough skin scraping across hers as he latched on to the back of her neck with his teeth. He bit down hard and sucked hickies into her neck, pulling her hair this way and that to change the tilt of her head and expose more of her flesh to him. He was marking her so everybody knew who owned her.

She cried out in bliss for him as he worked. “It feels so good, Ahzrukhal; more, more!” She was absolutely insatiable.

Then again, so was he.

He stopped biting her to snarl into her ear. “That’s right, bitch, cry my name... tell me who you belong to.”

“You! I belong to you!”

And with that, he came violently, spurting so hard that it caused his entire body to jerk. He howled like a dog as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over him and she screamed beneath him as he filled her to the brim, some of his cum leaking from her when he finally finished.

He was sweating and panting at the end, what little hair he had left on his head drenched. When he pulled out of her, she all but collapsed against the bed. He watched her for a moment, satisfied to see the marks he’d left on her turning dark. He caressed her back in mock affection, coaxing pleased noises from her.

He may let others use her, but ultimately, she was his, and he wouldn’t let anyone forget that.


	9. Interlude: Naivety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underworld meets the Lone Wanderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot, for those of you that like it. No smut this chapter.
> 
>  **Update:** 6/9/20, changed the dialogue/wording to reflect _Shadows on the Wall_.

The morning was new when the doors of the Ninth Circle opened to reveal another smoothskin visitor. Most people were still sleeping, but Ahzrukhal liked to open the bar at this time for the early birds. Today, that mentality didn’t pay off.

Times were strange indeed when Underworld was visited by so many humans. Humans didn’t want to bother with ghouls, especially considering how deep into the city they dwelled. To most, the prospect had little appeal, and to those that may have considered it, the idea was laid to rest by the dangers surrounding mutant colonies posed.

But to get a visit from the Lone Wanderer himself? And yes, Ahzrukhal knew it was him. It was hard not to recognize him with the way Three Dog crooned on and on about him.

Things were finally starting to get interesting, it seemed.

Ahzrukhal’s eyes gleamed with interest as the man approached the bar and took a seat. Tourniquet was sitting two stools over, still groggy and working on a cup of coffee, but no less intrigued.

But when Ahzrukhal opened his mouth to speak, his words were immediately replaced with an exclamation of “Jesus fuck!” as a _super mutant_ ducked through the doors behind him.

Tourniquet nearly threw her coffee in alarm and Charon was already unholstering his gun when the Lone Wanderer addressed the room.

“There’s no need to fear; Fawkes is friendly.”

It has a name?

The super mutant rubbed his bald head in embarrassment and tried to smile, but it only looked like he was pulling back his lips to bite. Despite the man’s words, everyone was slow to relax.

When the mutant put up his hands in a gesture of peace, a small modicum of tension dissolved from the room. “It is as he says. I mean no ill-intentions.” Though he spoke slow, he articulated his words well. He was peculiar; a contradiction that challenged all of their assumptions regarding super mutants. He just stood guard behind the Lone Wanderer, most likely avoiding sitting down for fear of breaking a stool beneath his weight.

When Ahzrukhal had regained a bit of control over his faculties and the adrenaline settled, he gestured to Charon to stand down. The bouncer obliged, but kept a leery eye on the odd duo regardless.

For the first time in a long time, Ahzrukhal didn’t have anything sly or witty to say. “What’ll it be?” he asked, eyes flicking worriedly between the man and the mutant.

“A couple beers, if you’d be so kind.” He set some caps on the countertop and slid them towards Ahzrukhal. “I trust this will cover it?”

“Uh, yeah...” Ahzrukhal replied, uncharacteristically forgetting to count them before putting them away. “And your friend?”

“I don’t drink, but the thought is appreciated,” Fawkes said elegantly.

What in the everloving fuck was going on here? Ahzrukhal felt like he’d dove headfirst off the deep end. He needed to retake control of this situation, _fast_.

He leaned on his arm towards the smoothskin man and sized him up. He seemed completely comfortable where he was, utterly surrounded by walking corpses like they didn’t even bother him. Just what kind of person was he?

Ahzrukhal intended to find out.

“So, Smoothskin... what brings someone like you to Underworld?”

“I was in the area and decided to stop by. Heard about the place from an acquaintance of mine in Megaton; said his mother lived here. Figured I’d tell her that he said ‘hi.’ I know he’d appreciate it.”

Ahzrukhal blinked. Acquaintance in Megaton? He couldn’t mean...?

“And just who might that be? I may know him...”

“Gob.”

Of course. Carol’s brat. He’d confirmed with his contacts all that time ago that he’d been enslaved by the saloon owner there. But if the Lone Wanderer had been to Carol’s already, he probably had preconceived notions of him. Ahzrukhal clenched his teeth together in irritation.

Fucking meddling bitch.

“Hm,” Ahzrukhal huffed disinterestedly. “Yep, I know him. I trust he’s doing well...?” Not that he really cared, but maybe he’d be able to throw him off a little.

“Yep. He owns his own bar. Really doing well for himself.”

 _Gob_ owned the bar in Megaton? And it was doing _well?_

What the hell had happened to that Irish slob, Moriarty?

“Ya don’t say?” Ahzrukhal rumbled. “Glad to hear he’s making it out there. We were all so concerned when he left...”

The Lone Wanderer’s eyes burned with amusement. He was seeing through him like he was made of glass.

Meanwhile, Tourniquet had taken up small talk with the mutant. She was absolutely infatuated with him, and not respecting personal boundaries, was feeling the near rock-like hide on his hand and wrist; though, he didn’t seem to mind.

“I really can’t believe it; a super mutant! All of my experiences with mutants have been running from them!”

Fawkes laughed at her childlike curiosity and astonishment. She babbled like that for a while, but he was enjoying the good-natured chatter. Few humans were pleasant with him, so this was a welcome change.

“And you’re so tall!” she continued. “How can you be so tall? You nearly reach the ceiling!”

“It’s all a product of the FEV.”

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in wonder. “What’s FEV?”

“Forced Evolutionary Virus. All super mutants were once humans exposed to FEV.”

“You mean you used to be human? Wow, that’s amazing!”

“Yes, though I do not remember my old life. The virus seems to erase most cognitive function, memory included, and replaces it with pure instinct.”

“Really? Then how’d you get so smart?”

The mutant blushed slightly from the compliment. “That is a long story, little one.”

“Tell me!” Tourniquet squeaked, though there was no hint of demand in her tone.

“Okay... well, it started like this...”

Fawkes began explaining his life in Vault 87 in detail to a very animated Tourniquet. Ahzrukhal watched them briefly, annoyance igniting within him. He was ready for these unwelcome visitors to leave already.

His eyes slid back to the smoothskin man, who was giving him an evaluating look as he took a swig from his bottle. Ahzrukhal didn’t appreciate being analyzed. He liked portraying his visage as best suited the situation and making it believable, but he knew in this instance, it wasn’t being bought.

He eventually resigned himself to a brooding silence as he maintained the bar and took stock of his inventory. He wouldn’t get anything out of his dealings with the Lone Wanderer, so he had little interest in pursuing further conversation.

Unfortunately, the smoothskin didn’t share the same sentiment.

“Who’s that ghoul in the corner?” he asked. Charon’s eyes locked on to the back of the man’s head upon hearing himself referenced.

“That’s Charon. He’s my bodyguard.”

“Why do you need a bodyguard to run a bar?”

Questions, questions, all these questions; why couldn’t he just get the fuck out?

“Because sometimes, the riff-raff can get unruly,” Ahzrukhal nearly growled.

“Carol and Greta don’t need a bodyguard.”

And there it was. Ahzrukhal squeezed the bottle of whiskey he was holding so tight that it nearly shattered. When he turned to glare at the man, he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ahzrukhal almost slammed himself against the bar top as he leaned towards the smoothskin, so close that he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I am not Carol and Greta. Furthermore, this is a bar. Sometimes, people get violent when they’ve had a few drinks.”

And _he_ was about to get violent without the assistance of alcohol.

That stupid grin stayed ever present on the man’s face (though, the more Ahzrukhal looked, the more he realized he was just a kid), despite his reply. “I suppose you have a point.”

Ahzrukhal stayed in his face for a few more moments, challenging him to make another snarky remark. His rheumy eyes stayed locked with his, each of them refusing to blink, until eventually Ahzrukhal pulled back.

Much to his relief, nothing else was said between them. The man finished up his drinks, and when it was time for him to leave, he almost had to pry Tourniquet (who currently had her hands all over his head and face) off of Fawkes. The mutant’s patience was commendable indeed.

But before he left, the kid said “I’ll be back,” before stepping out through the doors. Ahzrukhal didn’t fail to detect the threat in his voice.

He’d be waiting for him.


	10. Charon/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourniquet gets a little more personal with the Ninth Circle’s bouncer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Some non-con this chapter.

“Oh, Uncle Ahzzie!” Tourniquet lilted in a sing-song voice. Ahzrukhal groaned and rolled his eyes before going back to his previous task of counting the growing cap pile in his safe. At least, he tried to, until Tourniquet tackled him from the back and nearly knocked him over.

“Fuck, Smoothskin, watch what you’re doing for Christ’s sake!” he snarled at her. She giggled and nuzzled her face into the back of his neck affectionately.

“Come play with me; I’m bored!” she squealed, more childlike than suggestive. Ahzrukhal ran his hand down his face, showcasing his growing aggravation.

“ _Pleeease!_ ” she begged and started rocking them both back and forth. Having had enough, he turned suddenly and wrenched himself free of her, nearly sending her to the floor in the process, then started brushing out the wrinkles in his suit.

Sometimes he wondered if dealing with a bimbo like Tourniquet was worth it, but when he caught that pile of caps out the corner of his eye, that question was easily answered.

Yes, yes it was.

_“Ahzzie!”_

Then again, maybe strangling her wasn’t the worst idea.

A snort sounded from the corner of the room. Charon was half-bent over a chair, shaking with the effort of trying to contain his laughter. Ahzrukhal’s eyes narrowed.

_Think this is funny, do you? I’ll show you..._

“Charon!” Ahzrukhal snapped. The other ghoul immediately straightened his back and his face. “Entertain Tourniquet while I tend to business.”

Charon’s amusement instantly turned bitter. Ahzrukhal smirked. _That’ll teach you to laugh at me, bastard._

“But Uncle Ahzzie, I want to play with _you!_ ”

Ahzrukhal was seething on the inside, but he kept himself collected and gave her a smile. “Tourniquet, dear, Uncle Ahzrukhal is busy and has to work. Be a good girl and go play with Charon.”

Tourniquet pouted, but she nodded her head. “Okay.”

“That’s my girl...” Ahzrukhal growled, patting her ass when she turned to walk away. She squeaked, then turned her head to give him a broad grin.

“I love you!” Ahzrukhal pretended to be busier than he was and ignored her. With that, she almost skipped over to Charon, who was clenching and unfurling his fists. When she looked up at him, he glowered and darted his eyes away. He was glaring between her and Ahzrukhal, contemplating whether he should kill him, her, or himself first.

“Hi, Charon!” Good God, her voice was like a shard of glass scraping across a chalkboard. He growled at her when she clasped his hand in-between hers.

“Charon...” Ahzrukhal warned. He sighed and tried to curb the anger boiling in his chest.

“Come on!” Tourniquet said excitedly as she started leading him by the hand to her room.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Why had she come to Underworld, _how_ did she even get here without becoming a mess on the pavement outside, and last and most importantly... why, in the name of all that is holy, did she like ghouls as much as she did?

Furthermore, why did he have to be subjected to this?

His eyes slid to Ahzrukhal and his vision nearly went red. He’d kill him for this someday. This, and everything else.

He couldn’t wait for that day to come.

•••

Charon tightened his jaw, straining his teeth as Tourniquet rubbed her head into his thigh and sighed happily. His patience was quickly slipping, along with his self control. He was a bodyguard, not a fucking babysitter; especially not for an adult ass woman who had failed to grow the hell up.

“Charon... you’re going to play with me, right?” Tourniquet asked. Immature as she was, he knew what she meant when she said “play.” And if there was anything he didn’t want, it was to “play” with a desperate ghoulfucker like her.

When he didn’t answer, Tourniquet slid her fingers between his codpiece and old leathers. His breath caught in his throat at the suddenness of being touched this way.

“Please?” she asked, rubbing his crotch slowly. Of all the violence, murder, foul play, and general harm he’d been forced to commit under Ahzrukhal’s orders, this was up there on his list of most hated tasks.

Charon failed to respond the way Tourniquet desired, so she worked down his zipper and grabbed his flacid cock. Charon hissed, both from the feeling of skin-on-skin contact and because her hand was fucking cold.

Much as he was against this, it had been Ahzrukhal’s order to entertain her, so he was left with little choice.

Not that he ever had that, anyway.

Charon tilted his head back and took deep breaths to stay calm. Tourniquet mistook this gesture for excitement and grinned as she started caressing him. A growl formed in his throat as she gripped him and jerked. Her actions were awkward because of the armor in her way, and when she fumbled and accidentally scratched him, a loud and angry “Fuck!” erupted from him.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Charon, I just can’t quite get the angle right!” she apologized.

He was fuming, his mind battling to decide whether he should obey his own desires or the contract. Eventually, the contract won over (as it always did), and he relinquished himself to removing his armor so that he could just get this shit over with.

“Ooh, that’s better,” Tourniquet purred when she was able to pull him out of his zipper. He grimaced in disgust as he watched her pale hand stroking his scarred and gouged skin. But the more he looked, the more an odd tingle began to build in his groin.

Then, unexpectedly, he started getting hard. A strange euphoria was washing the anger from his mind and slowly replacing it with a primal desire he hadn’t felt in probably a century or more.

A soft groan slipped past his lips and his eyelids slid down halfway, still leaving him with enough eyesight to watch as Tourniquet played with him. He was almost fully hard now, causing her to gasp.

“Umm... you’re really big,” she said shyly. She was trying to wrap her hand around him and touch her fingers together, but they wouldn’t quite reach.

He only scoffed in reply. He was a good foot or more taller than everyone else in Underworld, a feature he’d found use in multiple times when demanding compliance out of one of Ahzrukhal’s victims. It helped make him more intimidating, something he’d been secretly thankful for as it spared many situations from escalating to violence. He supposed that height and cock size were probably related.

Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things. He didn’t use it all that much anyway.

Tourniquet was mesmerized by him, her curious hands feeling up and down his length. He didn’t understand where her fascination came from; surely he wasn’t dissimilar from all the others.

Lost in thought, Charon didn’t notice that she was leaning forward until her mouth wrapped around his cock. He inhaled sharply. That felt much better than it had any right to.

But then she started sucking and the real bliss began. He groaned again, this time louder and more willing, as she pushed him inside her mouth. She was only able to take him down an inch or two past the head until her mouth refused to stretch any more around his girth, but she made up for that with her tongue and hands, licking him fervently and squeezing him with all her might.

The pleasurable sensations in his groin were nearly too much for him to bear, and he subconsciously started pushing on the back of Tourniquet’s head, trying to force more of himself inside of her. He felt rather than heard her protests, then came back to his senses enough to stop.

That is, until she gave him a particularly hard suck, causing him to release the equivalent of a roar. What she was doing felt amazing, but he was suddenly a starved man and he needed more than she was currently giving.

Without a word, Charon hoisted her off of him, his cock pulsing angrily at the loss of her. His mind was completely clouded over with lust and his instinct to breed. She screamed when he slammed her onto the bed forcefully, but he wasn’t paying her any mind. He could smell her arousal from where he was, kneeling between her legs. One hand grabbed his cock and jerked it roughly to cure the ache while the other nearly ripped her pants off to get at what awaited beneath.

She was so wet, pussy and thighs glistening in the light from where her desire had leaked out of her. It nearly threw him into an animalistic frenzy, and the way her eyes bored into him, pupils completely devouring the irises, wasn’t helping.

He inhaled her deeply, the scent of her causing lightning bolts to wrack his spine. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving and each exhale becoming a horny pant. He didn’t know how she’d done this to him, nor was he sure he cared. He had tunnel vision right now, his gaze directed straight at her cunt.

With absolutely no preparation, he grabbed the bottoms of her thighs and held them up to get a better angle, then plunged himself inside of her. She screamed again from the shock and the pain of it. He had undoubtedly the biggest cock she had ever taken and she wasn’t used to the way he stretched her.

And he wasn’t gentle. He plowed into her with reckless abandon, her entire body bouncing against the sheer voracity of his movements. She felt so full and was utterly stretched to her limit. Not only that, but his cock was so long that when he hilted inside of her, she was almost afraid that he was going to pierce her stomach. It felt like, at the very least, he was rearranging her organs.

She cried out, and not being able to reach him from this position, clung to the headboard for purchase. He was grunting and growling like a wild beast, though the sounds were oddly arousing. Her eyes rolled in their sockets and drool dribbled from her open mouth as he kept up the relentless pace.

Soon enough, she started adjusting to him, and the pain was replaced by unadulterated pleasure. Her screams sounded different now, less strained and more desperate. Some part of him seemed to heed that desperation and fucked her faster. Her legs were bouncing so violently in his hands that he started to bruise her when he tightened his grip, though she didn’t seem to notice, or if she did, she didn’t care.

Tourniquet’s head was swiveling back and forth in her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Charon’s waist, then tried to pull him closer to her, but he was already as close as he could possibly be. He couldn’t believe how good her wet cunt felt wrapped around his cock and the way it squeezed him was absolutely delicious.

He was completely gone now, lost to his primitive urges. His only prerogative was to fill her with his seed, which, judging by the tension in his abdomen, was going to happen soon.

Tourniquet was working towards her own release. That familiar haze made her head feel light, each of his thrusts pushing her closer and closer. It was building so slowly, and by the end it almost became too much, but the next thrust from Charon finally sent her over. She couldn’t even scream, could only pant and gasp as her cunt tried to squeeze the intrusive pillar within her, only barely being able to clamp down on him.

But it was enough. Charon felt her pulsing around him and that’s when it all snapped. He closed his eyes as his throat released a raspy yell. He held her tightly to him as the pressure released and he came so hard that his vision momentarily blacked out.

When he came to, he was draped over Tourniquet, holding himself up by his arms. He was an absolute mess, sweat dripping down his face and having difficulty catching his breath. Despite what had just happened, his cock was still hard, begging him to relish in her again. He wanted to, but he could tell by looking at her that she’d had all she could take for now.

“Charon, get out here!” he heard Ahzrukhal yell from outside. Then he remembered that, oh yeah, he was a bouncer for a shitty bar and an even shittier boss. His cock didn’t get the memo, because it stayed hard even as he wrestled it back into his pants and struggled to pull up the zipper. He spent a few awkward moments groping himself as he tried to adjust his clothing in a way that made him comfortable before putting his armor back on.

“See you in a bit, Charon!” Tourniquet said through a satiated yawn. Even hearing her voice made his cock perk up with interest.

Fuck... how was he supposed to remain coherent while he worked with her around? All he was going to be able to think about was fucking her.

His life sucked.


	11. Quinn/Tulip/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends hire Tourniquet and indulge in a bit of fun.

Afternoon had come around, and keeping with recent trends, the Ninth Circle was busy. Ahzrukhal had no doubt that his patrons were visiting primarily for Tourniquet’s services, but the reason they were here didn’t matter, only that they were.

And boy, were they eager to spend money. Drugs, booze, and sex were a great combination and he was able to serve them all. Business had really flourished since Tourniquet had come around.

And speaking of Tourniquet, he was pleased to see that her services were particularly popular today. She’d been hired four times already and was now working on her fifth customer, out on the bar floor for everyone to see. Her display didn’t go unnoticed, and judging by everyone’s lustful expressions, she wouldn’t be getting a break anytime soon.

Life was good.

Ahzrukhal had a good view of what she was doing and was watching her discreetly, leaned casually over the bar smoking a cigarette while his other hand, hidden by the counter, cupped and squeezed his crotch. Desire burned in him that at times like these was hard to control, but he had an image to keep up, and did so with pride.

Tourniquet was on her hands and knees underneath one of the tables, sucking off her current customer. The bastard had no shame, moaning so loud that his voice seemed to ricochet off the walls. Despite the amount of people, it was almost dead silence as everyone watched her.

Still, Ahzrukhal kept track of the time vehemently, smirking to himself when the ghoul’s time slot was exceeded. He secretly liked it when their allotted time ended before they had finished, mostly because they were that much more likely to hire Tourniquet for a second round.

“Time’s up, Will!” Ahzrukhal called. The other ghoul glared at him and decided to ignore him. He chuckled to himself as he snapped his fingers.

It was fun when they were difficult.

Charon was wound up like an overstretched bowstring, that same urge to claim Tourniquet nearly burning a hole in his chest. He knew it was going to be frustrating dealing with his conflicting emotions, but being witness to a sight like this was truly testing his self discipline.

But when he heard the familiar sound of Ahzrukhal summoning him, his duty became the forefront of his attention. He peeled himself from his spot against the wall and had the ghoul’s shirt in his fist in a matter of seconds, hoisting him up by the collar and unceremoniously throwing him out the door. The ghoul man protested, but Charon wasn’t listening to, nor did he care, what he said.

Quinn and Tulip were sitting at the bar, the former into his fourth drink, and both of them watching Tourniquet with unabashed interest. When she rose from the floor and stretched, her scantily clad form leaving nothing to the imagination, a drunken purr revved up in Quinn’s chest. He only stopped when Tulip elbowed him, but not without giving her a serious look first.

Ahzrukhal was monitoring them closely and grinned. Looked like Tourniquet had her next customers lined up already.

“How much?” Quinn asked him. If he hadn’t had context, he may not have known initially what he was referring to, but it was obvious now.

“A hundred caps an hour per person,” Ahzrukhal answered. A little pricey, sure, but everyone paid it willingly.

“Done,” Quinn said, producing 200 caps from his coat pocket. Ahzrukhal took the money gladly, then waved them along.

“Tourniquet!” he demanded. He pointed at the pair with his eyes and she rushed over to greet them before taking them to her room.

Yep... life was good.

•••

The moment the door to Tourniquet’s bedroom was closed, Quinn was on her, pinning her against it with his body and kissing her with feverish need. For a second she was taken aback by his brashness, but it didn’t take long to absorb herself in the kiss. Quinn placed his hands at either side of her head, effectively caging her in as he ground his hips into her and kissed her harder. Tulip watched them silently, wanting to partake herself, but feeling too shy to act. 

When Quinn came up for breath, he turned his head to peer at Tulip out the corner of his eye, then he grinned. Two girls at once, one of them a smoothskin and the other the one he’d been fantasizing about for years? He was living the dream.

“C’mere, sweetie...” he growled to Tulip as he beckoned for her with his finger. If she’d have been capable of blushing, she would have in this moment. Her cheeks were nearly burning. She had felt the unfiltered want in his voice, and when she looked at him, she could see it as well.

Tulip complied, and she gasped when he pushed her against the wall and gave her the same treatment he’d just given Tourniquet. Tourniquet watched them curiously. She’d never seen two ghouls be intimate with each other before, but the care and attention Quinn showed Tulip spoke of more than lust. They were cute, she determined.

Then, Quinn growled and started dryhumping the ghoulette against the wall, making her release a few breathy grunts.

Oo-kay, maybe there _was_ a fair bit of lust involved.

Watching the two ghouls only served to further excite Tourniquet. She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist and started unfastening his belt. He acknowledged her with a low growl, but otherwise kept up with his current task of humping Tulip into the wall. She seemed to be enjoying it just as much as him, moans and curses flying from her lips as she hugged Quinn’s neck and dug her flimsy nails into his skin so hard that some of them broke.

Tourniquet had Quinn’s belt off now and was working diligently on his jeans. His erratic movements were making her job a bit more difficult, but she eventually succeeded and shoved them down to his feet. His boxers came off much more easily, and when he was freed, the ghoul released a long, drunken groan.

Tourniquet grabbed his cock from behind and started jerking on him hard. He clenched his teeth together and slowed the thrusting of his hips so that she could get a better grip on him.

He grabbed Tulip by the jaw and wrenched her closer to him so that he could gather her weathered lips into a deep and desperate kiss. Tulip melted into his touch and sighed into his mouth despite the ferocity of his actions, but soon he had her just as desperate as her broken nails scraped down his scalp and back. He seemed to like that, because he redoubled his efforts and started groping her crotch.

Tulip rubbed herself frantically into Quinn’s hand, trying to find some semblance of relief as her want grew. He tightened his fingers around her, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth as he started to rub them against her. He could feel her warmth through her clothing; she must have been burning beneath it.

Quinn’s hips jolted when Tourniquet slid her hand forward and started jerking him at the head of his cock. Despite the fact that she wasn’t stimulating as much of him now, it felt intensely good. He rocked his hips in time with her hand and soon he was feeling that lovely knot of pleasure unraveling in his groin. She was working him quickly towards release, but this wasn’t how he wanted it to end.

He yanked off Tulip’s old sweatpants, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. He hadn’t expected her to be the type to go commando, but hell, here was the evidence proving him otherwise. Not that he minded; it made it easier to get at what he desired.

He grabbed Tulip by the hips and started sliding her up the wall until she was high enough that he could hook his arms under her legs. With her new position, Quinn was able to angle himself to thrust into her. Tourniquet slid her hand down his length to work the part of his shaft that wasn’t currently slamming into the ghoulette.

Tulip screamed her euphoria into his torn ear as he pushed her against the wall, folding her body against his. She held onto him tightly and raked her nails down his back, though some of the effect was lost through his clothing. He wasn’t terribly concerned with that at the moment anyway; having his cock jerked while he was fucking someone was absolutely the best pleasure he’d ever felt. He didn’t even have the words to describe it; could only snarl and hiss as he rushed to completion.

His orgasm hit him like a truck, coming on so suddenly and with so much strength that it nearly sucked the wind from his lungs. His head fell back and he screamed as he exploded inside of Tulip. Tourniquet continued stimulating him through it, making him last a little longer than he typically did. When he finally finished, he slumped against Tulip and struggled for air.

“That... was fucking... incredible,” he panted. Tulip smiled and rubbed her cheek against the top of his bowed head.

“I think I need more...” Tulip murmured, causing his hands to tighten around her knees. He’d give her more, but he needed a minute to recover.

“And you’ll have it,” he answered throatily as he set her feet down on the floor. When he tried to move away, he halted when he felt Tourniquet tighten her grip around him. She had gotten so horny watching them that the muscles in her abdomen were clenching involuntarily. She needed someone to touch her right now.

Quinn chuckled and shook his head. “How you doin’ back there, Smoothskin?”

“Aroused,” she whispered, but not quiet enough for them not to hear her. Both ghouls grinned.

Then, Quinn had possibly the best idea that had ever popped into his head.

“I have a solution for you,” he whispered back huskily, his voice sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She started to tremble, and that’s when Quinn grabbed her and all but threw her at Tulip.

“Have at it, girls,” he growled, lighting a cigarette as he made for the chair and plopped himself down into it. When he looked up, his eyes nearly rolled at the sight he was greeted with: Tourniquet and Tulip were wrapped around each other and the smoothskin had her leg propped up against the ghoulette’s hip; Tulip had shoved her skimpy shorts to the side and was thrusting two of her fingers up inside of her.

Oh, yeah... this was great.

Quinn purred as he exhaled smoke. His cock was already standing at attention again, but he left it alone as he watched the two women ravage each other. Tourniquet was keening and her pussy was making smacking sounds as Tulip fingered her hard. Her hips swirled into the ghoulette’s touch, creating that much-needed friction she craved. Tulip’s torn fingers scraped her passage just the right way and soon she had Tourniquet cumming around them. It felt so good she nearly started crying.

When her orgasm subsided, Tourniquet chose to return the favor. She grabbed Tulip by the arm as she sunk to the floor, and soon enough she had her mouth on the ghoulette’s cunt, tongue working her clit and fingers sliding inside of her. Tulip moaned and grabbed the smoothskin’s head, pushing her around until she found just the right spot and held her there. Tulip bucked her hips into Tourniquet’s face, causing her chin to collide with her groin, but somehow that only added to the sensation.

Quinn was coming undone watching them play with each other. He snuffed out his cigarette before it was even halfway gone and nearly ran to them. He knelt behind Tourniquet and grabbed her hips roughly, then locked eyes with Tulip before pushing himself inside. The elation he saw in her eyes ran through him vicariously and his cock jumped. Then Tourniquet wiggled her ass at him seductively and that’s all he could take.

He yanked her shorts down her hips and found that she also wasn’t wearing underwear (did women just not do that anymore?) and lined his cock up against her. He could feel just how wet she was before he even entered her. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t gone feral yet, given the circumstances; this probably would have driven a lesser man to the brink of insanity.

When Quinn pushed himself inside of Tourniquet, she was so slick that there was absolutely no resistance. His cock slid in and out of her with ease, so much so that he decided he could play a little rough without causing her discomfort.

Quinn jackhammered his hips into her, fucking her so hard that he was pushing her face into Tulip’s cunt. The ghoulette screamed at the added pressure, gripping Tourniquet’s head tightly to keep her on the right spot. Quinn had an amazing view of the action from behind her; his cock twitched pleasantly each time one of them made a noise. This was just too hot.

Though their moans and pleased sighs were nearly constant, Quinn was greedy for more. He wound his hand back and smacked Tourniquet’s fleshy ass, causing her to give a muffled cry onto Tulip’s clit. The ghoulette gasped sharply, the vibration of Tourniquet’s voice causing her more pleasure. Quinn repeated the action and got the same result.

His pleased purring was unending, the sound of him making both women shudder. He caught on quickly: they liked the sound of his voice. Well, he’d just have to give them more.

He shifted his soft growls into a loud rumble and let the explicitives he’d been holding in loose. Tourniquet started to shake around him while Tulip echoed his sentiments. “Fuck!” he yelled as he slammed into the smoothskin again. “You feel so fucking wet and tight. I bet you’re so anxious for me to fill you up... I’m going to cum inside of you until you’re full to bursting...”

Quinn smacked Tourniquet’s ass again; that and the combination of what he was saying had her on the edge. Just a little more and she’d be cumming...

His eyes snapped up to Tulip, who barely had her own open, but managed to keep their gazes locked. He grinned at her and showed her all of his teeth.

“And you, my sweet... when I’m done with her, you’re next. I’m not gonna stop until both of you are so well-fucked, you’re not able to speak.”

Tourniquet tightened around him and Tulip moaned his name. “Fuck yes, say my name again!”

“Quinn!” Tulip cried. “Oh, Quinn, yes! I need you; I love you!”

That caught him off guard. Tulip loved him? The same way he loved her?

Their gazes turned gentle as they stared at each other for a moment, but it ended when Tourniquet screamed and caused a domino effect. She came first, gripping Quinn’s cock tightly with her inner muscles. He started panting as his own orgasm cascaded over him; he came with a loud grunt inside of her, wrapping his arms around her hips and locking her in place as he released his sizable load.

During her orgasm, Tourniquet licked Tulip particularly hard, giving her that last push to achieve her own orgasm. Both ghouls were cumming at each end of her, making her nearly delirious. Her tongue was tired, but Tourniquet flicked Tulip’s fleshy nub through it. The ghoulette finished and pushed Tourniquet away, feeling far too sensitive to allow her to continue any longer.

They all settled into a relaxed state, Tourniquet resting her head against Tulip’s bony thigh and crumpling to the floor when Quinn finally pulled out of her. She could fall asleep right here if they would allow her.

Unfortunately, they didn’t. Tourniquet groaned and dragged herself groggily to her bed, meanwhile listening to the ghouls whisper amongst themselves.

“So... you mean what you said?” she heard Quinn ask. There was a noise that sounded like a foot scraping along the ground before Tulip answered.

“Yes,” she said, nervousness nearly palpable in her tone. Quinn huffed a sigh of relief, then she heard him give Tulip a soft kiss.

“I love you, too,” he mumbled. Tourniquet smiled; she was happy for them. And that was the last she heard before sleep drug her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not saying that Quinn and Tulip should be a couple, but... Quinn and Tulip should be a couple.


	12. Murphy/Barrett/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Barrett make a supply run to Underworld.

Tourniquet was humming along idly to the radio, legs swinging back and forth and listening to Ahzrukhal chat up some new guests. The pair of ghouls he was talking to weren’t familiar to her, but when she’d heard them talking about their trek from Seneca Station, it made sense: they came from the outside.

Tourniquet had trouble understanding what they were talking about, so she only tuned in to their words every once in a while. The ghoul with glasses was telling Ahzrukhal about some drug he’d concocted using Sugar Bombs as the primary ingredient. She loved Sugar Bombs, but it’d been a very long time since she’d had any. Maybe the ghoul would give some to Ahzrukhal, who in turn would share with her.

“I don’t believe you,” Ahzrukhal growled. “How can you make Ultrajet using a fucking box of prewar cereal? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m telling you, it works. You melt it down and use the base components as the main ingredient. Makes real good shit,” the ghoul outsider rebutted. Ahzrukhal sneered. He wasn’t buying it.

“Barrett, hand me your pack, will you?” The other ghoul obliged silently; then Murphy (that’s what Tourniquet recalls him introducing himself as) produced a quite ordinary looking Jet canister.

“You don’t want to take my word for it? Try it yourself.”

Ahzrukhal leaned over the bar and plucked the canister from his hand, placing the inhaler in his mouth and sucking in deep. He nearly dropped it as the high came on instantaneously. He couldn’t remember the last time a drug effected him like this. Maybe when he was still human.

“Fuck, that’s good...” Ahzrukhal slurred contentedly. Everything was moving slowly in front of his eyes and his head felt light as a feather. He needed to learn how to make this stuff himself; his patrons would love it.

“That’ll be 112 caps,” Murphy stated. Ahzrukhal’s satiated smile turned into a scowl.

“I thought that was a fucking sample,” Ahzrukhal argued.

“Nope, that was my last canister, hence, why I’m here. 112 caps.”

“Why 112? Where the hell is a number like that coming from?”

“It’s all calculated very precisely based on the ingredients used and the amount. 112. I ain’t gonna say it again.”

Ahzrukhal grumbled to himself as he collected the money from his safe, something about scammers and fraud. When Murphy had the money in his hands, he tipped his glasses to Ahzrukhal and gave him a cheery “Pleasure doing business!” but as he went to leave, the smoothskin girl he’d seen when he first entered captured his gaze again.

He looked back to Ahzrukhal, whose lips were quirked up knowingly. “Who’s the girl?” Murphy asked.

“Her name’s Tourniquet... she works here.”

“Doing what?”

“She’s a whore.” Ahzrukhal said it so plainly that Murphy’s jaw dropped. That definitely wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

Ahzrukhal could see the conflicting emotions on the other ghoul’s face, causing his lips to spread into a toothy smile. “She’s yours... for 112 caps.”

Murphy deflated and gave him an aggravated look. “I see where you’re going with this. Fine, deal.” He handed the caps Ahzrukhal had just given to him back over to the bartender, but when Tourniquet started leading him and Barrett to her room, Ahzrukhal stopped them.

“Ah, ah... 112 for him, too.” Murphy whirled around and snarled at him.

“You can’t be fucking serious.”

“I am deadly serious...”

Murphy shot him a challenging glance, then turned to continue on his way with Barrett in tow. He didn’t even have to snap his fingers this time; Charon knew and was barreling towards them.

Murphy let out a surprised yelp when Charon grabbed him and started pulling him backwards. Barrett retaliated, attempting to smack Charon with the butt of his rifle, only for the bouncer to grab it mid-air and yank it from him. A few punches were thrown between them, blows landing on each side, until Murphy conceded and threw a bag of caps at Ahzrukhal. He weighed it in his hand (he was a good judge of these things) and made a gesture to Charon to let Murphy go.

Murphy passed a frightened look to Charon while Barrett wiped some blood from his broken lip. He should’ve known better than to cross Ahzrukhal with that behemoth of a man standing watch. No matter, he’d learned his lesson now.

Barrett helped Murphy off the floor, and when they finished dusting themselves off, Tourniquet showed them to her bedroom.

“Have fun, boys...” Ahzrukhal rumbled mockingly at them. He heard Murphy growl and snickered to himself. What a fucking amateur.

•••

When the two ghouls entered Tourniquet’s space, the altercation outside was forgotten. She led them over to her bed and sat them down with enough space apart that she could sit in-between them. Murphy smiled lasciviously at her while Barrett silently appraised her body. He came to the conclusion that he liked what he was seeing.

“So, boys...” Tourniquet started as she stroked Murphy’s thigh. “What’s your pleasure?”

“I’d say I’m looking at it right now...” Murphy whispered seductively. Tourniquet giggled at him.

“C’mon... tell me what you want,” she returned as she stopped stroking him and squeezed his leg just below where it connected to his pelvis. She could see his erection through his slacks, looking at it, then back to his face. He reflected her gaze and started fondling himself in front of her to elicit some sort of response. He was happy with what he received.

“Ooh, you’re ready to go, aren’t you dirty boy?” she asked, puffing her lips out at him to egg him on. He took the bait.

“You’re damn right I am,” he replied. “Lay on top of me, yeah?” It was a demand, not a request.

Murphy laid down on her bed while Barrett stood up to prepare himself. He knew what Murphy was planning. They’d done this before.

When Tourniquet started crawling on her hands and knees up Murphy’s body, he tsked and made a sound of disapproval. “Not like that.”

“Then how?” Tourniquet asked, suddenly very confused.

“Like... this,” he said as he grabbed her sides and flipped her over to face Barrett, who was standing at the foot of the bed and giving her a hungry look. She shivered in anticipation and licked her lips, causing Barrett to growl.

God, she loved when they growled at her.

“Very good...” Murphy praised as he hugged her to him, her back clasped against his chest. He slipped his fingers into the tight crop top she was wearing and started thumbing her nipples. Tourniquet squirmed and released a few delighted little moans.

Murphy’s cock was pressing at her insistently through their clothes. Tourniquet started grinding her ass slowly down against him. He grunted and slid his hands down to her hips, grabbing and pulling so that she pressed into him harder. His grunts turned to groans as she teased him. Murphy liked a girl that knew how to use her hips...

In front of her, Barrett had begun stripping out of his padded clothing. He opted to leave his shirt on, which was a small disappointment to Tourniquet, but it was forgotten quickly when he removed his pants and showed his cock to her. He was a little above average, much to her delight. Her shivering grew a little more violent as he closed in on her and leaned in, forcing a kiss upon her without a word.

Tourniquet moaned, both from the kiss and from Murphy’s grinding. Barrett was surprisingly gentle with her, slowly brushing his tongue along hers like they were long-lost lovers. He lowered his body down into hers, letting his cock rest against her crotch as a sign of what was to come.

Meanwhile, Murphy had pulled his pants down enough to free his own cock and was now working at getting off his bloodstained shirt. He hated feeling it rubbing against him; the damn thing irritated his skin.

Barrett helped him by gathering Tourniquet up in his arms and lifting her off of him just enough that he was able to slide the shirt over his head, taking the opportunity to remove the pair of skorts she was wearing in the process. When her body pressed into him again, her heat and smoothness caused him to moan into her ear.

“You ready, baby?” he asked quietly. She gave him a subtle nod through Barrett’s kissing, prompting him to set to work.

He snaked his palms underneath her ass, spreading her cheeks and then questing for her back door with his fingers. It was easy enough to find. Tourniquet jumped and stiffened when he found her hole and started pushing a finger in. The action spoke of inexperience, something that he was baffled by. Had she really never done anal before?

“Relax your muscles or it will hurt,” Murphy instructed. She willed the tension out of her body and forced herself to untighten.

When Murphy worked his finger inside, his suspicions were confirmed. Tight as a virgin. He couldn’t believe his luck. This woman worked as a whore and nobody had ever taken her from the back before? Well, he would accept this blessing gladly; it only helped to justify the price he’d paid to have her.

“Nice and easy...” he cooed, his first finger now up to the second knuckle. He worked her slowly, feeling her stretching with just this small intrusion. His excitement was scalding in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to get his cock inside her...

Barrett watched her face for any signs of distress, and when they appeared, he decided that she needed a distraction. He pressed his cock up against her hole, aiming, but not piercing. He took himself in hand and forced the head of his cock to rub circles into her wet entrance. She gasped and rubbed back against him, further igniting the pleasure of the action. He groaned as he continued his ministrations, meanwhile running two fingers up and down her folds until he found her clit.

Tourniquet screamed softly when he started stroking her. Murphy could feel the effect of his actions; her sphincter clamped around his finger, nearly sucking it in. God damn, she was incredibly responsive. He knew she was going to be a hell of a ride.

“That’s it, sexy... just like that,” Barrett murmured to her against her lips. When she opened her mouth to moan again, he slid his tongue inside of her and wrapped it around hers. This time he wasn’t as gentle and took command over the kiss, causing her moans to disappear. He liked the way her breath smelled, like prewar soda. He could taste her all day and be perfectly happy...

With Barrett keeping her occupied, Murphy had been able to insert not one, but two more fingers inside of her. He’d slicked them up with spit first to lessen the resistance, but she was responding beautifully. Just a little more and he’d be able to fit his cock inside...

Barrett, cheeky bastard that he was, chose that moment to pinch her clit and caused her body to spasm. When he let up, she sighed, then he did it again. Murphy growled menacingly at him, causing him to smile against Tourniquet’s lips. He liked to mess with him every now and again.

Tourniquet was having a hell of a time between the two of them. Murphy’s fingering had gone from being somewhat uncomfortable to heavenly; he was sliding his fingers inside of her just right to be hitting some spot inside of her that sent electricity up her spine each time he touched it. She’d never known that being played with this way could feel so amazing.

She was close to cumming under the ghouls’ treatment, charging towards release faster than she ever had before. When Barrett started pinching her again, it forced her orgasm out of her, the sensation so powerful that she was afraid she was going to wet herself halfway through. Luckily, that didn’t happen, though it did take her a bit longer to settle down after the fact.

Barrett laughed and removed his fingers from her, waiting for her to open her eyes before he slowly licked them clean of her juices. The look he gave her was absolutely devious, eyes slitted but still broadcasting that playful look he’d been wearing. He winked at her and made a show of cleaning his fingers, long tongue laving over the tips, then down and in-between slowly. Tourniquet was completely entranced watching him. Somehow he made this display one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

When he finished licking the last one, he opened his lips with a loud ‘pop’ and rumbled to himself contentedly. “I bet your pussy tastes as sweet as your mouth,” he suggested, causing her cheeks to flush. He liked the look on her, as if she was displaying innocence she clearly didn’t have. What a catch.

Murphy’s probing fingers left her then, making her feel strangely empty, but that ended when he spread her apart again and started pushing his cock inside of her. She was so tight he was seeing stars, and even with all the prep, he was afraid that he wasn’t going to fit. But he wasn’t a quitter and worked his shaft inside of her slowly, pulling her hips back into him and grinding against her to force himself inside. She’d started screaming, but it didn’t sound pained, so he continued on as he was.

It took him almost a full minute to completely insert himself within her, but now her ass was sitting plush with his hips and that pleasant tightness was squeezing his cock like a vice. He’d been reduced to sound only, and if anybody outside had heard, they might have thought him unhinged. Fuck, maybe he was; a pleasure like this had the potential to drive any man mad.

He held himself still for a moment as to let Tourniquet adjust before continuing. Meanwhile, Barrett had grown tired of teasing her and was pushing his own cock inside of her. Tourniquet felt pleasantly full, absolutely stuffed to the brim with ghoul cock.

Both ghouls started moving at almost the same time, jostling her against Murphy’s chest as he held her down by the waist. His hands moved up her body slowly, feeling every inch of her silky skin. When they got to her chest, he clutched one breast in each hand, squeezing them and pushing them together so he could run his fingers along her cleavage. He was fucking into her slowly, but he could feel her accommodating to the shape of his cock.

Barrett wasn’t as slow, snapping his hips back and forth so hard that the bed was shaking beneath them. Tourniquet keened; she could feel it when their cocks brushed against that thin membrane separating front from back because it gave the sensation that they were actually rubbing together. Her head fell back against Murphy’s shoulder, which he took advantage of by latching onto her neck with his teeth and nipping at the throbbing vein there.

Tourniquet didn’t really know what to do with her hands, so she settled for placing them on Barrett’s thighs and squeezing. To him, it almost felt like she was giving him a deep tissue massage, which oddly added to the pleasure of fucking her. He voiced his approval with a loud growl and a swirl of his hips, grinding the head of his cock against her back wall. She jolted when he did that, so he did it a few more times, each subsequent jolt increasing in intensity. It was clear that she liked it with the way she was moaning for him.

“Yes, yes! More!” she cried. Both Murphy and Barrett increased their speed at her behest; her body gyrated against Murphy’s exquisitely, but there was only one problem: she was still wearing her shirt. Murphy pawed at the bottom hem until he got a good grip on it and tore it off of her, leaving her completely exposed to them. He mashed her breasts together again, forcing them to poke upwards in a way that just screamed to Barrett to suck on them.

He was convinced by the prospect as soon as it was presented, leaning down to pop one of them in his mouth. He licked it like he had licked his fingers, making sure to cover the entire surface with his tongue. It felt particularly good when Murphy squeezed, pushing the nipple further into Barrett’s hungry mouth.

At this point, Tourniquet was running out of breath, but it was impossible for her not to vocalize her pleasure. They were both fucking her hard now, and trapped between them like she was, she was utterly powerless to do anything but scream. Her only choice was to succumb to their actions, but the helplessness of the situation only made it more arousing. There was nothing that turned her on more than being dominated by her partner, or, in this case, partners.

Murphy was quickly reaching his peak, and when he looked at Barrett’s strained expression, he could tell that he was also. But he wanted to feel her muscles milking him before he finished, so he let go of the breast Barrett wasn’t currently assaulting and found her clit with it. Tourniquet had been riding on that edge for a while now, it floating just out of reach, but when Murphy pressed his fingers down it was like he was pushing a button. She came hard, hugging both ghouls’ cocks with her inner muscles.

That ended both of them. They came at the same time, each of them releasing moans as their cocks burst inside of her. She could feel their warmth spreading from both ends. She didn’t know what to do; didn’t know how to handle it, so she just laid back and took it in stride. 

When they had pulled out of her, she could feel each hole leaking cum. For the ghouls, it was a satisfying sight seeing her so lost in the feeling of what had just happened. They exchanged a look between themselves and grinned. This was definitely near the top of their list of good fucks.

Tourniquet still had enough sense left to feel sad when they were leaving. “You two come visit me again, okay?” The ghouls both laughed and gave her an affirming nod.

“You bet your sweet ass we will,” Murphy answered before shutting the door behind them.

When Ahzrukhal saw them again, now noticeably more disheveled, there were a number of insults and sly remarks sitting on the back of his tongue. He refrained from unleashing them; he’d heard what Tourniquet had said and the promise Murphy had made. He didn’t want to anger him and make him possibly reconsider coming back. He chose to be polite instead.

“You two have a safe trip back, you hear?” Murphy grumbled something at him that he didn’t quite catch. That was fine; they didn’t have to like him, so long as they liked Tourniquet.

And it was _abundantly_ clear that they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that have never heard the term “ _skorts_ ,” it’s an old ‘90s-‘00s style of clothing that was a combination of a skirt and shorts. Why don’t they make skorts anymore? I loved skorts. :(


	13. Gob/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob returns to Underworld to see Carol, then finds out about Tourniquet and tries to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update:** 6/9/20, changed the dialogue/wording to reflect _Shadows on the Wall_.
> 
>  **Update:** 2/9/21, major changes implemented to better showcase the prior relationship between Gob and Tourniquet. More details at the end of the chapter.

It was a bit too early in the morning for anybody to be coming around to the bar. Ahzrukhal liked this time of morning; quiet and with few annoyances. Even Tourniquet was fairly calm, still too sleepy to be her normal, hyperactive self. He’d stay forever in a moment like this if he could.

The front doors were still latched, so when somebody tried to pull them open only to fail, they started loudly rattling them instead. Ahzrukhal sighed. Guess it was too fucking much to ask for any peace and quiet around these degenerates.

When he opened the door, the person on the other side wasn’t who he was expecting. He was almost positive that it would have been Snowflake or Patchwork, but not...

“Gobbie!” Tourniquet screamed, bounding over to him to capture him in a bone-crushing hug. He gasped, but embraced her back and held her for a moment. Meanwhile, Ahzrukhal loomed closely behind, eyes like the sharpest of knives when he reached out to pull her away.

_So, what the Lone Wanderer had said was true..._

Gob was quicker and backed himself out of the wicked ghoul’s reach. “It’s gonna be okay,” Gob whispered soothingly into her ear. Then he redirected his gaze to Ahzrukhal.

“What the fuck is this?” Gob demanded. Ahzrukhal played dumb and shrugged his shoulders at him. “Tell me, you rotten son of a bitch!”

“Whoa, now... I’m a simple bartender whose only job is to keep those around me happy... and for you to come in here screaming at me after so long of you being absent? Why... you wound me, Gob.”

“Cut the shit, Ahzrukhal, we both know you’re a lying, backstabbing, two-faced snake.”

He should be angry, but he was more amused than anything. He flung his legs over the bar and sat on the counter. Tourniquet left Gob’s embrace then to sit on the stool between his legs with her back to his chest. She leaned into his body and closed her eyes, mumbling his name happily.

Ahzrukhal smirked at the shocked look on Gob’s face. “Now, I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at, but we are all very close here and treat each other accordingly... tell me, Gob, under what pretense did you come here?”

Gob’s mouth was suddenly very dry. He flexed his fingers and tensed his jaw angrily. The girl he saw now wasn’t the one he remembered. “What have you done to her, Ahzrukhal? Is she your new slave?” The last word was spat, hiding none of his contempt.

Ahzrukhal had stood so fast that Tourniquet was almost pushed from her stool. He was in Gob’s face in an instant. “I do not keep ‘slaves.’ You offend me greatly. Both Charon and Tourniquet are here willingly, so if you believe them to be slaves, ask them yourself and you’ll soon know otherwise.”

While Gob was facing away, Ahzrukhal glared at Charon in a way that promised punishment if he didn’t hold to the ruse. He didn’t have to worry about Tourniquet talking. By now, he’d tampered with her enough that she was completely subservient and he’d done it in a way that tricked her into being happy.

Charon had his own brainwashing, but not in the same way she did. He was still a threat if he decided to talk. Not that that was likely; Ahzrukhal’s punishments for disobeying were severe and he had long whipped Charon out of his annoying habit of disobedience. One warning was all it ever took.

Gob first looked to Charon’s dismissive visage, then to Tourniquet, who had tucked herself into Ahzrukhal’s side and was brushing her head against his shoulder. The look of defeat on Gob’s face was all he needed to see to know he’d won.

Gob watched Tourniquet sadly as she returned to her perch in front of Ahzrukhal. The bartender grinned at him, making a show of running his twisted, gnarled fingers through her hair and delighting in the silent storm he saw behind the younger ghoul’s faded eyes. There was an obvious attraction there, but Tourniquet belonged to him, and he would _never_ relinquish her. Being able to lord that over his adversary’s son brought him a sickly, perverted glee unlike any other.

Gob finally looked away as Tourniquet released a long sigh of contentment. She’d never been his, not truly, but he had always hoped that one day she might see and consider him. But she hadn’t stayed in Megaton for long, and the day she’d disappeared, it felt as if his heart had turned to stone and sank into his stomach. Not only had he missed her, but he had also worried for her. If anyone knew the dangers awaiting her in the Wasteland, it was him, and now he could only play the bystander as a fate much like his own unfolded before him.

There was nothing he could do now.

Gob turned away and made for the door, determined never to return here. “Wait!” Tourniquet shouted as she broke away from Ahzrukhal and flounced over to him. “I haven’t seen you in a long time! Come talk with me, will you?”

Gob flashed Ahzrukhal a weary glance. Being in his company made him uneasy. He knew the danger the old ghoul posed; he was as keen as he was perceptive. He waved a hand as if to grant him permission. Gob’s stomach knotted as Tourniquet grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him towards the back of the bar. Ahzrukhal was clearly up to something, because he certainly wasn’t allowing this to happen out of pure kindness; but if he was going to allow him an opportunity to talk some sense into Tourniquet, he was damn well going to take it.

Now that Ahzrukhal had Gob under his thumb, he needed to keep him there. While his initial plan to have Gob enslaved had ultimately failed, he saw potential here: to have Carol’s own child on his side. With all the pieces in place, he could easily sew descent behind the enemy’s lines.

It was such a good idea, in fact, that he refrained from charging Gob to see Tourniquet to not only keep his suspicions low, but also to keep him close so he could use him as needed. The fact that this situation was presented to him was enough to make him giddy.

He knew that his time to strike was drawing nearer. Just a little more waiting... and the competition would be to dust, as they should be.

Carol picked the wrong man to take up rivalry against, and soon, she would pay.

•••

Once they’d got to talking a little, Gob understood the situation a bit more. The night Ahzrukhal had signed Tourniquet on as an employee, she had been ecstatic about it. By the way she was talking about the job and Ahzrukhal himself, it was easy to see (if not disturbing) that she was satisfied here. Elated, even.

“Tourniquet, why are you here? Isn’t Ahzrukhal mean to you?”

Tourniquet cocked her head in confusion. “What do you mean? Ahzrukhal is really nice to me. He gives me food, a place to sleep, and he loves me.”

Gob winced. Damn, she was further gone than he thought. A deep silence eventually befell them as Gob sank into his thoughts, searching desperately for a way to reach her; but he wasn’t aware of what was going on inside Tourniquet’s own head.

From the time she’d first met him, she had lusted after him. Gob had long since grown accustomed to the fact that humans just didn’t like ghouls that way. Hell, he couldn’t even proposition Nova for sex because she “just wasn’t into that.”

“ _Into what?_ ” he’d asked. She had been acting as if he was some sort of weird fetish. It hurt that smoothskins rejected him, sure, but he had since found out that that was the way of the world.

Tourniquet was inching closer to him, looking at the way that tight, white shirt he wore accentuated the muscles beneath it. She wanted to trace every one of them with her tongue, from his neck and chest and right down to his legs and cock. Oh yes, she wanted him bare for her...

“Oh, Gobbie,” she whispered lustfully. She had placed a hand on his shoulder and was massaging the muscle slowly. He relaxed despite his turmoil and his eyes fluttered drowsily. He hadn’t known he was so on edge.

“Mmmh... what is it, Smoothskin?” he asked, his own voice nearly a whisper as well.

“I have something that I want to give you...”

Gob pushed up a suspicious brow. “And what might that be?”

“It’s a surprise,” Tourniquet giggled. He opened his eyes enough to look at her face, her pupils blown open and resting on her hands and knees beside him. They flared wide and his heart skipped in his chest. _What the fuck?_

He was starting to get it now, but there was still too much concern and confusion in his expression. Tourniquet wanted to see those things turn into the same excitement she was feeling.

“Close your eyes, Gob...” she said. His brow bunched together a bit more, but otherwise he did what she said.

A moment passed by and nothing happened. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing and the blood pounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure if he should be afraid or what.

Then he could feel her moving over the bed towards him. He was so tempted to open his eyes now that it made his eyelids twitch. He wasn’t going to be able to do this; he was gonna look-

Tourniquet placed her palms on each of his thighs and gently spread them apart. He was sitting with his back to her pillow; something about her actions was compelling him to lie back, so he did just that.

Then she climbed in his lap and had pressed their mouths together before he had the chance to open his eyes. They were plastered shut now as he forced his tongue inside of her and kissed with fervor. God, he couldn’t believe she was _finally_ paying attention to him this way. Nobody had touched him since he turned into a ghoul.

Well, he was absolutely loving it, his cock springing upwards with how fast it turned hard. He was pushing up against her and trying to find some relief, but his God damn jeans were in the way.

He wanted to say something at least somewhat of consequent, but he was having trouble forming his words. “Tourniquet, please...” was all he could manage, but somehow she understood, because the next moment she was pulling down his underwear and jeans. He whined when his cock was set loose and proceeded to fuck her thigh with it as she set about getting him out of his shirt.

Now, with him lying naked beneath her, the real fun could start. He was just as toned as his clothing advertised, so she set to work exploring every line and groove in his chest with her tongue. Gob was breathing uncontrollably and it felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. He felt like a horny teenager getting his first fuck.

Well, to be honest, that’s essentially what he was. Well over a hundred years had passed and not a single person had been willing to be intimate with him. He was under the notion long ago that his sex life was completely over.

Tourniquet made sure to explore each quirk of his body, starting with his chest and traveling down to his stomach. She could feel his muscles clench beneath the skin wherever her tongue landed. He was absolutely undone under her, letting out growls and pants that sounded eerily feral. It almost frightened her... almost.

Soon her tongue was dipping into his navel. He was a little softer there, but not so much so that his muscle tone wasn’t still evident. She was getting dangerously close to his cock, his noises becoming louder as she approached.

When she finally got her mouth wrapped around his throbbing head, she heard Gob’s spine snap and saw his wild eyes fly open. He tried to grab her head and wrench it away from him, but it was too late; he’d already started painting her mouth with a hefty amount of cum. There was so much of it that she couldn’t even swallow it all, spitting some out and watching as it dripped down his shaft to his balls.

Tourniquet gave him a wide-eyed stare, but Gob didn’t see her. He had his face in his hands, repeating “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over again. Tourniquet could tell he was upset, so she brought her face level with his and tried to pull his hands away.

He held them firm. He didn’t want her to see him right now. He felt so unimaginably embarrassed and foolish that he wasn’t sure how he was going to face her.

Inexperienced, horny teenager indeed.

“Gob...? Gob? C’mon, it’s okay; I’m not mad, I just want _you_ to not be mad.”

He loosened up a little and let his hands drop, but he still refused to look at her. This had to be the most utterly humiliating thing he’d ever experienced.

“Gobbie?” Fuck... the pet names always got him. He finally looked up at her and she was... smiling?

“I have an idea!” Gob raised his brows at her again, this time looking a bit more cranky. It was kind of cute when he was pouty.

He watched as she ran over to her dresser, rummaged through the clothes down to the bottom, then exclaimed “Aha!” when she found what she was looking for.

She pulled the object out of her dresser and showed it to him. It was something he hadn’t seen in a very long time... it was...

“A vibrator?” he asked. She nodded and he frowned. Great. He couldn’t satisfy her, so she was going to get off with the toy instead. As if this situation wasn’t bad enough.

“Okay, Tourniquet, I’m just gonna get outta here. Thanks for tryin’. I’m sorry I wasn’t adequate enough.”

Tourniquet grabbed him and stopped him from standing. “You think this is for me?”

He blinked in confusion. “Uh, yeah, typically vibrators are for women...”

“Since when?” She plopped down next to him and grinned. He was starting to calm down despite himself.

“I’m gonna show you a little more fun before you leave, okay? What happened just won’t do. I didn’t even get the chance to make you feel _really_ good!”

He had no idea where she was going with this, but she was enraptured when he decided to stay.

“Good! Now, the real fun starts...” Tourniquet began. “Lay back like you were before.”

“Okay...” he did as she instructed, laying with his legs spread wide enough that they hung over each side of the bed.

“Excellent. Now...” she started crawling towards him again, and for a second he thought she was gonna sit in his lap once more, but she stopped just in-between his thighs and got herself comfortable. He failed to understand how his position was erotic in any way. His cock was laying completely limp against his thigh and he could feel the look of frustration on his face. This had been such a bad idea...

While Gob was busy sulking, Tourniquet had wet two of her fingers and was looking around him for a point of entry. It was fairly easy to locate with the way he was spread. She grabbed his legs and curled his lower back so that she could get a better angle, then started pushing them inside.

Gob nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt what she was doing. “What the fuck?” he yelled.

“It feels really good, trust me!” Tourniquet replied. He squirmed to get away from her, but any distance he made disappeared when she pushed her fingers back in. He was disgusted, apalled, he was...

Incredibly turned on.

He groaned loudly when he settled down, allowing her to finger him at a good pace. His cock had jumped back up and was weeping pre-cum down the shaft. He wanted so badly to touch it, but he didn’t want a repeat performance and kept his pleasure in her hands for now.

And fuck, was it worth it...

She scissored her fingers inside of him to loosen him up while maintaining the back and forth motion at the same time. It felt so good when her fingers reached the back, sending pleasurable tremors all throughout his lower body. He could feel himself stretching, the filthiness of the act making it that much more sexy.

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut long enough to suppress his moaning; he thought maybe he sounded obnoxious, but really Tourniquet loved it when they were loud. Their deep, cracked, raspy voices turned her on in impossible ways and listening to Gob mewl was no different.

“Almost there...” Tourniquet purred. When she grabbed up the vibrator with her free hand, Gob finally understood what she was going to do with it, and fuck if he wanted to wait.

“Do it now...” he pleaded. “Please, put it in.”

“Umm, Gob, are you sure? I can prep you a bit more first-“

“Put the damn thing in!” he snarled, more aggressively than he intended. Tourniquet was surprised by the outburst, but she knew he wasn’t trying to be mean. It was funny in a way to see gentle, loving Gob so completely unraveled. She was going to treat him well.

“As you wish,” she said. She kept him spread open with one hand while the other poised the toy at his entrance. He was on the verge of snapping; she wasn’t moving fast enough. He reached for the thing himself, but his hands fell halfway when the head of the toy was pushed inside.

His head fell back and he started panting. He was completely without words, only able to form the sounds of his desire. It was still kind of a tight fit, but Tourniquet managed to get it inside enough that it would stimulate that special nerve when she activated it.

“Ohh... please...” Gob slurred. She’d never seen a man beg like him, but she liked it a lot...

She twisted it inside of him to make sure it was set right and he groaned. He felt so warm and full; it was almost enough by itself to get him cumming again.

But when she pressed that button, the gates of Heaven opened to him at last. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the toy vibrated his prostate, sending tingles all the way to his balls and cock.

When she started thrusting and twisting the toy inside of him, he gasped so hard he nearly choked. His cock was pulsing violently, aching to be touched, but he didn’t have enough control over his fingers right now to do it. He looked at Tourniquet with the most pathetic eyes she’d ever seen and she knew what he wanted. Keeping her pace steady with the toy, her other hand wrapped around his cock and started jerking as hard as it could.

Gob sputtered and released broken screams. He was trying to push his ass down to get the toy in further, but it was much too wide. Even still, it felt amazing just to grind against something. His cheeks were wet from where he’d started crying. He was being forced to hang on the edge of orgasm, not having quite enough to release again so soon after the first. He was whimpering and clawing at his legs. Each time his cock twitched, he got anxious for it to come, but he just couldn’t...

Then, the strangest thing happened. Tourniquet jerked him a little more, just enough that he was able to achieve his orgasm. He could feel the muscles in his abdomen spasming and his cock was jumping up and down in Tourniquet’s grasp, but when he settled, he looked down to find that nothing had actually come out of him.

“What... the fuck... how....” That was all he could manage before he fell backwards and started coughing. He was pretty sure that he’d screamed so loud that he’d torn his throat.

Tourniquet was just as in awe as he was. She’d never seen a man have an orgasm without there being lots of sticky fluid afterwards, but there was no doubt in her mind that that had been an orgasm. She’d have to ask Ahzrukhal about it later. Or maybe Charon, if Ahzrukhal was busy. She knew he didn’t like being bothered while he was working.

Tourniquet removed the toy from Gob and set it aside on a white washcloth so that she could clean it later. Gob had fallen asleep in her bed and was now snoring so loudly that she could hear it even with the attached bathroom’s door closed.

She was glad she’d been able to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I was never quite satisfied with the way this chapter was written and the dialogue contained within. Half a year later, I finally figured out what was bothering me - the dynamic between Tourniquet and Gob was _completely_ off. Now that I see it, I’ve taken initiative to correct it and am much happier with their interaction now.
> 
> It’s funny: the reason it became clear to me is because I have an upcoming scene in my current fic that is related to the topic of this chapter (you’ll see what I mean when I post it). Anyway, I know I have a habit of going back to otherwise completed works and revising them, so I’m sorry for that. Sometimes, it takes strange circumstances to get these things right, but I suppose I’m on track now. If you feel so inclined to do so, let me know what you think; opinions are always helpful. And as always, thanks for reading and sticking through with me and my acute perfectionism. I’ll try not to do this again.


	14. Ahzrukhal/Charon/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzrukhal punishes Tourniquet for visiting Carol’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Rape and violence. Proceed with caution.
> 
>  **Update 11/18/20:** Added more detail and slightly reworked the chapter to make it flow better.

After Gob had woken up, Tourniquet had escorted him back to Carol’s. The bar had been empty when she’d gone, save for Charon, standing sentry at his usual post. The look on his face when she’d left had been grim, a warning of what was to come. She didn’t think much of it at the time, brushing it off for one of his usual moods. She should have taken more consideration.

When she returned to the Ninth Circle, the doors to the bar were locked. That was strange, it was only noon? Why would Ahzrukhal close the bar this early?

She heard Ahzrukhal’s voice from inside, then the door was pushed open by Charon for her to enter. She hadn’t initially determined that anything was amiss, but when Ahzrukhal addressed her, there was something dangerous in his tone. Her blood froze in her veins.

“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Ahzrukhal asked, barely-concealed rage leaking through his otherwise calm demeanor. She was starting to feel sick.

“Umm... I was just walking Gob back to Carol’s,” she responded, more to the floor than to him.

“I am aware of where you went.” Ahzrukhal lit a cigarette and pushed it between his teeth before continuing. “I’m more interested in knowing _why_.”

“I told you I was just walking with Gob-“

Ahzrukhal had his hands wrapped around her throat before she could even finish. She tried to scream, but he tightened his fingers enough that her airway was completely cut off. She struggled against him, kicking her legs and twisting her body to get out of his grasp, but he was just too strong.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the light leaving her eyes. It was only when she was on the brink of passing out that he relaxed his hold.

“You think I’m stupid, girl? Gob is a grown man perfectly capable of walking his ass across the hall without the assistance of some moronic, smoothskin bitch.”

His fingers were threatening to constrict her breath again, but he had just enough self control to keep his fury at bay. “What did he tell you? What do you know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please, Uncle Ahzrukhal, let me go; you’re hurting me!”

He snarled and pushed her up against the wall, his bodyweight nearly crushing her. “Listen, girl... unlike you, I am not naive, nor am I a fool. You’ve never left this bar until Gob showed up. I know there’s something going on here. Now...”

Ahzrukhal took the nearly burnt out cigarette from his mouth and pressed it into the side of her neck, searing the sensitive skin there. She screamed so loud that he thought she might bust his eardrums, but right now, that was of little consequence. He was going to get her to talk.

He leaned forward to speak directly into her ear, then. “I’m giving you this one chance. Tell me the truth... and your punishment will be minimal. Fail to do so, and I will torture, beat, rape, or even kill you if that’s what it takes.”

Tourniquet was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She didn’t know what to do. She was telling him the truth, but he refused to believe her.

“Tell me what Carol told you,” he growled viciously. When she wasn’t fast enough to respond, he yanked her hair to force her to look at him. “I’m waiting...”

“I didn’t talk to Carol! Please, I’m sorry, just let me go! I didn’t mean to make you mad!”

Tourniquet tried to lean into him for comfort, but he pushed himself into her until she was trapped between him and the wall. He heard some of her bones crunching from the strain, but he didn’t care.

“Tourniquet... my patience is running out...” To an onlooker, Ahzrukhal may have seemed completely calm, but Tourniquet could see the pure, unfiltered hatred burning in his eyes. And maybe, for the first time, she got a true glimpse of just how evil this man was.

“Ah... Ahzrukhal... I didn’t talk to Carol... please...”

Despite everything, Tourniquet reached out to him to soothe her fears. He had been her rock, her support, for so long now that she just couldn’t let him go.

Ahzrukhal scoffed and dropped her, but his eyes never left her. He glared, as if willing a dagger into her heart, and she could swear that in that instance, she felt it.

Tourniquet hung her head low in shame. She couldn’t look at him anymore. It hurt her that she had let him down. She loved him; she wanted everything she did to bring him joy.

“Charon,” Ahzrukhal called. His eyes stayed glued to her as he addressed him. “Take her to my room and tie her facedown to the bedposts. I want her hands and feet completely restrained.”

Charon’s heart sank low in his stomach. The girl had started to grow on him. She was innocent and sweet, and she was just as much a slave as him, even if she didn’t know it. Ahzrukhal’s punishments were harsh. For someone like him, he could weather them with relative ease. He feared someone like her may not fare as well.

“Did I stutter? Get moving!” Ahzrukhal yelled, some of that well-practiced composure slipping to reveal the demon beneath.

Charon gathered the girl up in his arms and cradled her to his chest, trying to offer her some semblance of comfort. She wept quietly into his neck, her tears rolling off her face to settle into his skin. The heart inside his chest he’d long thought dead ached for her.

One fateful day... he’d avenge them both. One day, that wretched monster would slip up. He wouldn’t miss it... nor would he miss the shot that followed.

•••

Ahzrukhal hadn’t entered the room yet, and while Charon was unfortunately shackled to this task, Ahzrukhal hadn’t said not to offer her support. He knew what Ahzrukhal was going to do, so before he started tying her down, he stripped off all of her clothing. When she was securely bound, Charon sat next to her and laid his hand on her head to stroke her hair and the back of her neck. She was still sobbing and otherwise unresponsive.

Ahzrukhal didn’t deserve a gift like her.

The door swung open and presented his employer, who strode swiftly to the side of the bed to appraise Charon’s work.

“Well done, Charon... now... I do believe you’ve earned a reward for your obedience...” Ahzrukhal’s eyes flicked to Tourniquet’s prone form and unbridled rage burst within him.

“No,” Charon growled deeply.

“Excuse me?”

“I said ‘no.’” 

Ahzrukhal tsked and shook his head. “And to think, I was being so kind...” he hissed.

Charon stood resolute, arms crossed and a challenge issued in his eyes. Ahzrukhal let out a loud cackle in the face of his rebelliousness.

“Don’t forget, _boy_ , I own you just as much as I own her. You get it? You belong to me, and should you disobey my will, my hand is all but forced. Defy me... and you, as well as her, will pay the price.”

 _No_. He was hanging the girl’s well-being above his head. While this situation itself was bad, he had no doubt in his mind that the next punishment would be even worse.

Charon fell to his knees and conceded. Ahzrukhal smiled, the gesture completely devoid of pleasantry or mirth.

“Very good... you still know your place.” Ahzrukhal ran his fingers along his scalp as if petting him like a dog. He wanted to rip that fucking hand straight from his arm.

“Get up,” Ahzrukhal commanded with a kick to the side of his thigh. He obeyed, waiting for his next order. “Take off your clothes.”

He did as he was told, but each time he discarded a piece of his clothing, it felt like he was throwing away a piece of his soul. Still, he did it quickly. The less time Tourniquet had to be in this room, the better.

“Get hard.” Charon ground his teeth together. He knew what Ahzrukhal was going to make him do, but he had no idea how the fuck he was supposed to get aroused in a predicament like this.

He took his cock in hand, but no amount of rubbing or jerking was eliciting a response. He could tell Ahzrukhal was starting to get irritated.

“What the fuck is the problem? Don’t tell me that you don’t want to fuck her. I’ve seen the way you look at her, like a hungry mongrel eying a prime steak. Now’s your chance to take what you want.”

Ahzrukhal knew the issue and why his reasoning was flawed, which made his words all the more infuriating. Charon was wizened to his manipulation tactics and this was just one of many.

“C’mon, Charon, think about the last time you got a piece of her... I remember how you looked when you came out of that room, like you were going to turn around and ride her ‘til dusk. I saw the way you waddled around the place uncomfortably. You’re an animal... take what you so desire...”

Ahzrukhal’s words were starting to effect him. It wasn’t necessarily what he said, but the memories he’d sparked. Yes, he did deeply desire her... and yes, he wanted so badly to indulge in that desire...

“She’s right there, Charon, waiting for you... go on... she’s a whore; she likes sex... give her what she wants and fuck her...”

Charon gulped and gazed over Tourniquet’s naked body. So smooth... so pale...

“Touch her...” Ahzrukhal whispered. A command, straight from the serpent’s mouth. Charon reached for her and let his roughened, calloused hands feel her body, so supple beneath his own marred skin. His fingers wandered down her back, to her hips, and eventually to her mound, where he dipped them teasingly into her slit. She whimpered and arched away from him.

“Oh, yes... doesn’t she feel good? I bet she’s soaking wet... and so fucking warm...”

Charon’s fingertips pierced her, proving Ahzrukhal correct: she was _very_ wet. He groaned as he pushed in deeper, feeling her silken skin squeezing and nearly searing him.

He should be more refrained. He should have more self control. But Ahzrukhal was right: he was an animal and that was only further proven by the fact that his treacherous cock was now standing at full attention.

Tourniquet moaned when he curled his fingers and beckoned inside of her, stimulating the sensitive nerves there. Her cunt clamped down around his fingers, almost begging him to reach further inside.

Charon couldn’t take it anymore. If he wasn’t inside her in the next few seconds, he was going to go feral.

He jumped on Tourniquet’s naked back, causing her to scream from the surprise of it. He was breathing heavily in her ear, his hot breath condensing on the side of her face. His cock was nudged up tightly against her cunt; it would only take one plunge for him to sheathe himself within her.

As Ahzrukhal watched Charon preparing to plunder her, he laughed to himself. He knew Charon wasn’t gentle; he was downright ferocious. Being able to use a hundred years of pent up sexual frustration against him, combined with his already rough personality, made him the perfect tool to abuse Tourniquet with. Stoic though he was, he was still a man, and every man had that need within him to fuck. Charon was no exception.

He took a seat on his tattered couch so he could get comfortable while he enjoyed the show. Charon was holding her neck in his teeth to keep her in place as he slammed back and forth inside of her with all the strength of his hips. Tourniquet was screaming; he was obviously hurting her, but that was the point. Blood was trickling down her neck from where his teeth pierced the skin. His grunting was getting louder and more common. He was going to finish soon.

Tourniquet was crying and begging for him to stop, and the rational part of his brain truly wanted to. However, the contract was forcing this upon him just as much as he was forcing himself upon her. The sound of her screams was tearing him asunder, but he just couldn’t stop...

His cock started twitching, signaling that his orgasm was imminent. He fucked her at the absolute highest speed he could to force it out of him; so that it could just be over. Bruises were forming on the backs of her thighs from where he collided with them repeatedly, matching the bruises he was leaving on her neck. A solitary tear slid down his cheek as he inhaled her fear.

He was so close now, so close... if he could just find a little more stimulation...

Tourniquet cried out beneath him and that’s when he felt her cumming on him. He tightened his jaw to keep the sound in as he came as well. He bowed his head and pulled Tourniquet up against him. In this instance, he was the abuser, but he still tried to convey that she was safe even though he’d just brutally raped her. She went quiet when he started talking against her ear, and even though it wasn’t being said directly to her, it was still for her...

_I am sorry, I am so sorry; please forgive me..._

Tourniquet choked a little at his words. She forgave him. She knew that this wasn’t his fault.

Charon’s body was doused in sweat, so when he peeled himself away from Tourniquet’s, a sticky film was left against her skin. She sighed in relief when Charon pulled out of her, but when he looked at her, he visibly cringed. He’d fucked her so hard that she was bleeding.

“Very good, Charon... you’ve done well...”

An anger unlike any he’d ever felt burned him inside and out. When he turned to see Ahzrukhal pleasuring himself on the couch, he wanted to rip off his cock and ram it down his throat.

He went to redeem his discarded clothing and put them back on to distract himself, but Ahzrukhal interrupted him with an obnoxious “Ahem!” Charon stared at him coldly and awaited further instructions.

“Leave those alone... you’re not finished yet.” 

He couldn’t be serious. After what he’d just done, Ahzrukhal still wanted him to do more? He was the most sadistic, twisted motherfucker he had ever known.

Charon dropped his clothing and just stood by, a defeated scowl on his face. His despair only fed Ahzrukhal’s happiness.

“It’s my turn... keep her quiet. I fucking hate it when she screams. Bitch sounds like a God damn banshee.“

With that said, Ahzrukhal made himself comfortable as he knelt between Tourniquet’s opened legs. He grinned when he saw all the blood there. Charon had delivered beautifully. Now it was going to hurt twice as much when he fucked her.

He gathered some of the blood on his finger and smeared it into her inner thighs. She shivered and gasped at the contact, but otherwise she was quiet as a dead man. Good. He had grown tired of her lying mouth.

Ahzrukhal shoved his cock inside of her as hard as he possibly could, pulling a cacophony of screams from her throat. “I told you to keep the whore quiet, Charon!”

Charon growled to himself, but did as he was told and cupped his hand over her mouth. She was still making a fair amount of noise, to which Ahzrukhal was displeased. “Use your cock.”

He exhaled heavily through his nose, the last threads of his sanity snapping beneath the surface. He followed orders anyway; at least his cock had stayed hard.

When Charon presented his cock to her, she snapped her teeth shut, though her screams were just as loud in her closed mouth. Her eyes were pleading to him: _no more; please, no more_. He sighed resignedly. He didn’t want to do this to her, but there was no other option.

Charon hooked his fingers around her nose and pinched her nostrils shut. It took all of two seconds for her to open her mouth for an inhale and he shoved his fingers between her teeth to keep it open. He forced his fingers to separate, making her jaw do the same, and when she had opened wide enough, he thrust his cock inside.

Having Charon in her mouth didn’t stop Tourniquet from screaming, only muffled it. Ahzrukhal was fucking her with a savageness even he couldn’t match, his hipbones literally snapping each time he thrust himself in. His cock was completely covered in her blood, and with a few more thrusts, it spread to his balls and his upper thighs.

Charon tried not to think about it. He comforted himself with the fact that he had a first aid kit that he could treat her with later. The evil bastard had to go to sleep some time.

There were a few times that Tourniquet nearly bit down on Charon’s cock, her teeth squeezing it dangerously, but thankfully she never did. She might have done it if it was Ahzrukhal, but none of her antipathy was spared for him. That was maybe the one good thing about this situation.

Charon felt Tourniquet holding in a breath. Her eyes screwed shut and she keened as another uncomfortable orgasm washed over her. Ahzrukhal laughed raucously and smacked her ass hard enough to leave an angry red handprint.

“Look at this slut! Pouring blood from her cunt and even then she can’t help but cum around me! I knew you liked it, you filthy fucking bitch. Maybe next time I’ll starve you so it actually feels like a punishment!”

Charon watched Tourniquet’s face as new tears formed. This time he could tell it was from his words, not his actions, as they were accompanied by total silence. He’d never felt compelled to hold anyone before, but right now all he wanted to do was cradle her in his arms and protect her.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, initially causing her to recoil, but then she looked up at him and was surprised at what she found. He was sad... devastated. She’d never seen such strong emotions on the silent ghoul’s face. Suddenly, his presence made everything better.

Tourniquet knew that he wasn’t doing this by choice, but she at least wanted to make this enjoyable for him. She sucked his cock into her mouth, managing to get it further than the last time they’d done this. Charon’s breath caught and his expression was confused, but when he saw her eyes silently thanking him, he understood. Sex was all she knew, that much was obvious, so it made sense that she would show her gratitude by giving sexual pleasure.

He didn’t want her to feel as if he was rejecting her, so he let her do what she will. Despite Ahzrukhal’s continued efforts to cause her pain (which he was doing successfully), she had stopped screaming into him. Her eyes were closed and she focused on the cock in her mouth, sucking and licking slowly and with care. It felt good; so good, in fact, that he was gently rocking his hips into her lips. He had sobered up immensely after his first orgasm and now had enough control of himself not to be rough with her.

Charon groaned lightly as he dipped carefully into the warmth of her mouth. It was going to take him a while to cum this way, but his mind was slightly at ease with the fact that she was taking him willingly now. Ahzrukhal was the only one raping her.

“Tourniquet...” Her name slipped out of Charon’s mouth before he could catch it and take it back, causing his muscles to tense. He didn’t want to act as if this was some kind of loving moment, but fuck if he wasn’t getting lost in it a bit. He grit his teeth out of disgust for himself. He was ashamed of this; ashamed that he was enjoying it even the slightest bit. What the fuck was wrong with him? Had Ahzrukhal’s depravity washed off on him?

Just who the hell was he, really? He thought he’d known himself better than this. Apparently, he’d been mistaken.

Her mouth formed an awkward smile around his cock anyway and she sucked him a little harder. His hands found her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks slowly. He could feel his orgasm starting to rise even if the pace wasn’t ideal for him.

Behind Tourniquet, Ahzrukhal was releasing a loud string of curses as he violently pounded her with his cock. He’d bit his lip so hard that blood was dripping down to his chin and neck. She twitched every time he hilted inside of her, but if that euphoric grin on his face was any indication, it would be over soon.

Charon grunted when Tourniquet took him a little bit further. The whole time she’d been slowly pushing her little mouth further down his length; she was only about two inches from having the whole thing inside. And he wasn’t going to lie: thinking about fitting all of him inside her mouth made him a little feverish. His cock liked the idea, too, because it jumped in her mouth when the image came to mind.

“Ohh, yes... almost there, Smoothskin... just keep clenching that pussy around me...”

Tourniquet’s face was twisted in displeasure; she was shaking, probably from having another orgasm. They were obviously painful, hence why Ahzrukhal kept forcing them out of her. There was no way he didn’t know what he was doing.

Sure enough, Charon watched as one of his hands slid down her hip and disappeared underneath her. Soon her eyes were clamped shut and she was panting around his cock from the agony of it.

Tourniquet tried to kick at Ahzrukhal, but the rope tied around her ankle stopped that idea just as quickly as it’d come. Ahzrukhal laughed at her.

“Still so defiant! That’s okay, my lovely... there’s a lot more where this came from if you don’t... start learning... some proper respect...”

Ahzrukhal’s words trailed off into a long, breathy groan as he threw his head back and stilled his thrusts. He was cumming, the hot, irradiated liquid burning the fresh scrapes and cuts inside of her vagina. She whimpered and squirmed, but the rope combined with the death grip he had on her hips kept her completely still. Charon was sad watching her suffer beneath him, but it didn’t change the fact that he was also on the edge.

Charon was trying to subdue the sounds of his pleasure, but they still managed to come out when he exhaled. Even with everything she’d just been through, Tourniquet encouraged him with light moans of her own and soon he was reciprocating them. His abdomen felt so tense that he thought he was going to strain a muscle, but then an idea came to mind. He reached down for himself, took his balls in hand, and gave them a hard squeeze. It all came rushing out then; he held her still by her cheeks as he filled up her mouth. 

She swallowed everything he gave her, licking the tip of his cock a few more times to gather any straggling drops. He was extremely overstimulated and the action almost made him scream, but thankfully she stopped before he got to that point.

When Charon tried to move, he nearly toppled down to the ground. His legs felt like Jell-o, but he did eventually get them working. He looked to Ahzrukhal for guidance, who was sitting on that dirty sofa with his legs spread, his groin almost appearing to be painted red. Tourniquet was in a similar state with blood running down her thighs and legs. Sick fucking bastard.

But he was no better, was he?

“Untie her,” Ahzrukhal commanded. Charon did so, and when all of her limbs were freed, she curled up into a little ball on the bed and hid her face in her arms. There was no way the pain she was feeling wasn’t immense, so the fact that she was silent bespoke of a large pain threshold.

“Come here.” Charon looked at him again and Ahzrukhal held up his hand. “Not you. Her.”

Tourniquet sighed reluctantly to herself. Everything hurt. She had bruises, bite marks, and scratches all over her body and her groin was absolutely on fire. She was worried that she was going to get an infection.

“Stop ignoring me, Tourniquet. Get over here. _Now!_ ”

She didn’t want to provoke his ire again, so she attempted to move, but when she stood her legs were too weak to hold her up. Charon caught her before she hit the ground, and he started to assist her over to Ahzrukhal, but he growled at him threateningly.

“Put her down. She doesn’t need your help.”

He hated this, but he set her down gently to the floor. “Uncle Ahzrukhal, I can’t walk...”

“You can crawl.” She hung her head in humiliation and started inching over to him on her hands and knees. She had burns on them from where they’d rubbed into the scratchy fabric of his sheets, but she trekked on. When she finally made it to him, she attempted to rest her head in his lap like she did when she sought comfort from him, but he wouldn’t allow it.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her down to be level with his crotch. It hurt, but she was too tired to scream anymore. “Clean up this mess.”

Her eyes drooped and she licked him weakly. Ahzrukhal growled at her and yanked her hair hard to get her attention.

“No. You’ll do better than that. Lick me like you mean it.”

He loosened his grip on her just enough to let her work. Her tongue slowly licked up all of the blood, sweat, and cum clinging to his skin. He purred in delight, his cock hardening again for another round. He was in the mood, so he could use her one last time.

He grabbed his cock with one hand and angled it towards her lips. She gave the tip a few gentle kisses before sucking it down all the way to the root. Ahzrukhal was tired, so his thrusts were slow, though still a bit quicker than Charon’s had been.

“That’s right... worship your master, little smoothskin girl...” She just sighed around him in response, poking his slit with her tongue and causing his back to straighten from where he’d been slouched. He was sensitive, but not enough so that that didn’t feel incredible.

Ahzrukhal wrapped his fingers around the back of her skull and lazily pulled her head up and down his cock. His next orgasm would be swift, the oversensitivity bringing it on more quickly than the previous one.

When he came, he pulled her head all the way down his cock so that her lips were resting against his balls as he pumped his seed down her throat. When it was over, he pushed her back with enough force that she slipped entirely off of him and fell to the floor on her back.

She stayed there until Ahzrukhal told Charon to pick her up. He swept her into his arms in a bridal carry and rocked her for a moment while he waited for Ahzrukhal to speak again.

“Get her the fuck out of here and make sure she doesn’t die. I’ve still got a business to run.”

Charon turned to leave, but paused when he spoke again, this time to Tourniquet. “And you... if you lie to me again, next time I won’t be so nice. And we _will_ be discussing this matter again. Now, you two, get the fuck out of my room and don’t bother me. I need to be alone.”

They left him then to his paranoid delusions of how Carol was coming to take his business and how he’d been played by Gob, not the other way around. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have the covert skills to off them himself, and if he sent Charon to do it, everyone would link it back to him and he’d be thrown out on his ass. He needed a solution.

... But where was it?


	15. Patchwork/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patchwork is... just a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you needed some comedic relief after that last chapter, so I wrote it for you.

The bar was much more quiet during its down hours than it used to be. Tourniquet had always found something to say, and sometimes, Ahzrukhal felt compulsions to knock all of her teeth down her throat and rip out her tongue to cease her incessant rambling, but her most recent punishment had done the job just as nicely and was without the consequence of hindering her job duties. It seemed as if sexual violence was the way to go with her.

She’d been digging into the booze a little more, but Ahzrukhal simply took it out of her paycheck. She was paid a pretty measly amount to begin with, but he wasn’t above robbing her of her cash. If he didn’t retract it from her himself, she’d just be handing it back to him anyway.

She was two shots down before an irritable, hungover Patchwork lapsed his way into the bar. Though every seat at the counter other than her own was open, he chose to sit down heavily on the stool directly next to hers. Neither one of them paid the other any mind. Patchwork couldn’t think until he had a couple in him anyway.

“The usual?” Ahzrukhal suggested.

“Lay it on me,” Patchwork replied, handing over a hefty bag of caps. Sometimes Ahzrukhal wondered how a hopeless drunkard like him managed to get a hold of his money, but he didn’t care so long as it ended up in his possession.

“Enjoy,” he rumbled, sliding the cranky ghoul an entire bottle of rum. Tourniquet noticed that he hadn’t given Patchwork a glass, but it soon became apparent why he hadn’t bothered. Patchwork took the bottle and tossed his head back, turning it completely upside down as he swallowed a quarter of it in just one go. _Holy shit_ , she’d never seen anyone drink like that!

Another few minutes and he’d completely devoured the bottle. Tourniquet was staring at him rudely, mouth agape in shock. The ghoul glanced at her and gave her a crooked smile, his irritability diminishing now that he had a little booze in his system.

“Gimme another!” he called.

Ahzrukhal tossed the bottle at him, and despite his blatant inebriation, he caught it and started swigging it down. After the second bottle was gone, so was he.

He was looking at Tourniquet straight on now, giving her a wide smile but having trouble keeping his lips from twitching. “Who are you? Ain’t... ain’t seen you before,” he stated.

Tourniquet rolled her eyes. “Patchwork, I’ve worked here for three months and you’ve been here every day since I started.”

“Shit... really?” Then he gasped as if he’d remembered something of vital importance. His eyes were burning into the side of Tourniquet’s head, waiting for her to ask him what it was.

She got tired of him staring, so finally she gave in. “What is it, Patchwork?”

“Did... did you know that... that... deathclaws have hands?” 

Tourniquet groaned and slammed her head into her folded arms against the bar. “Yes, I know that deathclaws have hands.”

“They do? I... I didn’t know that!” Ahzrukhal was getting just as annoyed listening to him, letting out a low growl. Charon looked up at the ceiling, hoping that some of the stone would come loose and fall on Patchwork’s head.

“Hey... what year is it?” he asked.

“It’s 2277,” Tourniquet answered boredly.

“What? No... no it’s not! It’s Tuesday!” Ahzrukhal cracked his knuckles and then his jaw. It was looking like it was almost time to throw him out already.

“Tuesday isn’t a year, Patchwork,” Tourniquet argued. “Also, it’s Friday.”

“Oh f-fuck,” he hiccuped. “I forgot to call my mom.” Tourniquet was reaching the end of her rope.

“Phones don’t exist anymore,” she ground out.

“Oh, really? Then explain... explain this!” Patchwork reached into his pocket and dug out the fragment of an animal skull.

“What the fuck?” Tourniquet cried.

“Aha! I got you! Wait... where am I?”

Tourniquet couldn’t take anymore and rose from her stool to retire to her room. “Hey, wait!” Patchwork called, causing her to stop midstep.

“What?” she nearly screamed.

“You... you’re a whore, right?” Tourniquet bristled in spite of the fact that, yes, she was a whore.

“Yep,” she replied flippantly before turning to continue on her way.

“You’re hired,” he said suddenly, attempting to toss more caps at Ahzrukhal but missing the mark, causing them to land on his terminal instead. He had been standing on the opposite end of the bar by the radio for fuck’s sake.

No matter, a customer was a customer, and if he was busy with Tourniquet, that meant that he was out of his hair. Scalp. Whatever.

He quickly counted the money in the pouch Patchwork had thrown _away_ from him and the amount came up as adequate. Ahzrukhal shooed Patchwork away and Tourniquet tried leading him to her room, but when he continuously stumbled and tripped, she grabbed him by his shoulders from the back and literally drove him along.

The bar was finally quiet when they disappeared. “Thank Christ,” Ahzrukhal mumbled before returning to his favorite task of counting his money. Charon released a deep exhale. He hoped that the girl came back sane after the job was done.

•••

Tourniquet had finally wrestled the drunken ghoul into her room and gotten him to the bed, but when she tried to sit him down, he just fell face-first into the sheets. She reached for him to pick him back up, but her hands froze when she heard him starting to snore.

“For fuck’s sake!” she screamed, jolting the ghoul awake. He shot her an offended glare.

“Hey! Get out of my room! I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

“This is _my_ room!” she shrieked at him. He blinked in confusion and looked around.

“Oh, yeah... thanks for letting me sleep over!”

Tourniquet groaned. “This isn’t a sleepover, Patchwork.”

“Wait... really? Then why am I sleeping?” he rubbed his eyes and suddenly his face scrunched up in confusion. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tourniquet...”

“Turnip?”

“Tourniquet.”

“Tutu?”

“ _Tourniquet_.”

“Tulip? When’d you start working here?”

“ _TOURNIQUET!_ ”

Patchwork rattled his head and gave her an annoyed look. “Jeez, Tuatara, there’s no need to yell. I heard you the first time.”

She gave up.

She grabbed a hold of his waist and slowly coerced him into turning over, then gripped his pants and started pulling them down. Patchwork protested and started kicking at her. “Oh, no you don’t... I’m not gonna let you stea... steal my pants again. This is my... my last pair...” He let out a loud belch and sighed.

“I’m not trying to steal your pants, Patchwork.”

“So you admit you did it!”

“What? No! Jesus, you can have your pants back when you leave, just take them off!”

His eyes dropped and he gave her an adoring stare. “I can keep them? That’s... that’s so nice!”

“Yes, now can you please just get them off already?”

“I dunno why you want me to do that, but whatever you say, Toothpick.” Tourniquet could swear that there was steam coming out her ears.

After a fair bit of fumbling, Patchwork finally had his pants removed. He laid back and started falling asleep again, and Tourniquet took the opportunity to rip off his boxers to save herself from another conversation. She was surprised to find he’d managed to get hard considering how drunk he was.

She didn’t think she’d be able to get him to move, so she fell to her knees and coaxed his hips forward enough that he was level with her mouth.

When she took him inside, Patchwork unleashed a loud groan, but otherwise stayed still. Despite the struggle to keep himself awake, he could feel everything in detail, and it was good. He especially liked when she brushed the tip of her tongue along the underside and licked the thick vein there. The action caused his entire body to lurch upwards.

“Oh... that... that feels g-good,” he commented. She hummed around him, making him flinch.

His breathing was revving up and morphed into despondent and broken moaning. She’d finally, _finally_ , shut him up and could finish her work unperturbed. She’d be glad not to see him for a while.

Then, his moans were cut off by what sounded like a snore. She peered up at him, and sure enough, he’d fallen asleep again. She wished she could fall asleep that easily.

She grabbed his still-hard cock and gave him a rough yank, pulling him swiftly from his slumber. “Huh, what...?” He looked down at Tourniquet, his cock in her mouth, and slitted his eyes at her suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

She finally snapped.

“Listen, you drunken idiot, because I’m only going to explain this once: we’re in the Ninth Circle, you bought some drinks, and then you paid for me to have sex with you. And for the love of God, my name. Is. Tourniquet!”

She smacked her hands roughly against his thighs and he jumped. “I’m getting laid? Awesome...”

“Yes, now if you would be so kind as to let me work...”

“How much?”

“You already paid.”

“I don’t _remember_ paying.”

“Because you’re piss drunk.”

“Oh yeah.” He laughed to himself and she got back to work in the meantime. His cock was starting to pulse between her lips, and although he wasn’t articulating it much now, she could still tell he was close.

Tourniquet gave him a few more fast paced jerks along with her continued sucking. His stomach tightened and he moaned loudly as a warning before his cock spewed his cum down Tourniquet’s throat. It was a surprising amount and she was forced to swallow quickly or potentially choke on him. When it was over, he relaxed and panted up to the ceiling.

“Okay, Patchwork, time to go,” Tourniquet said, rushing him to leave. He grumbled sleepily at her, but didn’t budge. She grabbed his arm and started tugging, attempting to move him, but the ghoul was much heavier than he looked. Tourniquet huffed. She just wanted him gone already.

After a few minutes, he had managed to fall asleep again and Tourniquet was no closer to removing him. She finally gave up and called for Ahzrukhal.

It only took him a second to get inside. He was bothered by the interruption, that much was obvious, but she didn’t have any choice. “What?” he asked curtly.

“I can’t get him to leave,” Tourniquet whined. Ahzrukhal’s eyes slithered over to Patchwork’s half-naked form on the bed and he growled. That was an image he could have gone his whole life without seeing.

Ahzrukhal whistled, and soon, Charon was behind him. “Get this trash out of my bar,” he told Charon. The large ghoul picked Patchwork up like he weighed nothing, but all the movement forced him to wake up.

“Hey... buddy... get off me. You’re not my type,” he said. Charon was accustomed to his dim-witted remarks and ignored him, and while the other ghoul demurred the treatment he was receiving, he was otherwise complicit. Charon had him out the door just as quickly as he’d come in, much to Tourniquet’s relief.

•••

Almost a half an hour later, Patchwork came tumbling back into the Ninth Circle completely bare from the waist down. Several of Ahzrukhal’s patrons complained and jeered at him, but he disregarded them as he made his way slowly over to Tourniquet’s bedroom door. Ahzrukhal yelled at him and stopped him from entering. “You gotta pay to go in there, Patchwork.”

“I paid earlier.”

“Doesn’t work like that. Pay up or get out.”

“But she promised me I’d get to keep my pants! That was my last pair!” Ahzrukhal blanched. The last thing he wanted was for Patchwork to be parading around the bar with his manhood on display. He growled and wrenched the door open.

“You have two minutes.”

“Thanks, Aussie,” Patchwork slurred. _Aussie? What in the fuck?_

Patchwork closed the door behind him and not three seconds passed before Ahzrukhal heard Tourniquet screaming and the drunken ghoul arguing with her. Another couple seconds went by and the squabbling abated, but then Patchwork reappeared in the doorway, still pantless.

“I didn’t find my pants... but I found myself,” he told Ahzrukhal, as if it was the most profound thing he’d ever said.

“Get the fuck out!” Ahzrukhal snarled. He ran his bare ass over to the exit to leave, but before he opened the doors, he turned to address Ahzrukhal one last time.

“Hey... uh... tell Twinkle I said ‘thanks,’” then he was gone.

“It’s Tourniquet!”


	16. Roy Phillips/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy goes to Underworld with some interesting information.

“You can’t be serious. Tenpenny’s dead?”

Lately, Underworld had been receiving its fair share of outside visitors, both ghoul and human alike. Ahzrukhal had pondered the phenomena briefly, but decided it wasn’t really a mystery worth unraveling. Sometimes trends changed. He was certain things would go back to their normal, boring selves at some point; probably sooner rather than later.

“That’s right. Had some kid trick the residents into letting us in. Killed Tenpenny and all the fucking bigots living in his tower. Now we own it.”

Now _that_ had piqued Ahzrukhal’s interest. Who, he wondered, would help a bunch of strange ghouls holed up in an old, decrepit subway station?

He leaned against the bar in front of them, forcefully inserting himself into the conversation. “Who the hell would bother trying to get a group of fucking ghouls their own luxury suites? Seems like a waste of time to me.”

The ghoul’s temper flickered and he gave Ahzrukhal a nasty look. “Speak for yourself, asshole. You got it made here. We were living in a _fucking metro_.”

“Could’ve come here anytime,” he retorted. The ghoul only got more frustrated.

“Listen, I may have the combat experience to travel this far out east, but the rest of my group fucking doesn’t. I was a cop before the war and did my fair share of surviving after. That was the closest place we had to go that I could guarantee nobody died. Now, you got any more asinine comments to add?”

Ahzrukhal gave him his trademark sly grin. “Temper, temper... I thought I was making a fair observation.”

The stool the ghoul was sitting on fell over when he shot up off of it. He slammed his hands against the bar top and got right in Ahzrukhal’s face. At this point, the third ghoul in the conversation had booked it.

“Yeah, I got a real bad temper when I gotta deal with ignorant fuckheads like you. You think helping out some ghouls down on their luck is a waste of time? Because I sure fucking don’t.”

“Now, now... I would recommend you tread carefully... it’s not usually a good idea to enter somebody’s place of business and start trouble... things may not go so well for you...”

“You know what?” the ghoul threatened as he grabbed Ahzrukhal by the front of his shirt. “I ought to knock your teeth out so you think twice next time before spewing shit.”

Ahzrukhal laughed at him and gave the ghoul a broad smile, showing all his teeth and daring him to make a move. “I’m afraid that was the wrong response.”

“What are you- FUCK!” the ghoul yelled when Charon grabbed the hand that was holding Ahzrukhal and twisted his wrist, not breaking, but definitely dislocating it. He immediately dropped the bartender to curl in on himself, holding his injured wrist to his chest.

“Now then... I suspect we’re on the same page?” Ahzrukhal asked. The ghoul growled lowly at him, but when he felt Charon breathing down his neck, he went quiet. He decided to yield, propped his fallen stool upright, and sat back down.

“Pass me some vodka, will you?” he asked forlornly.

“You got it... but I am still expecting an answer...”

The audacity of the bartender was infuriating to the other ghoul. He let out a few angry puffs of air, but otherwise kept his cool. Ahzrukhal tapped his fingers against the bar, showcasing his growing impatience. It was the push he needed; he didn’t want for Ahzrukhal to beset Charon on him again.

“Just some Vault kid that happened to see me having an argument with the security guard. Shaggy brown hair, kinda short. Said his name was Avery I think.”

Ahzrukhal knew immediately who he was talking about, but he needed to confirm his suspicions. “He have a super mutant with him?” he asked as he slid the ghoul his vodka and a shot glass. He filled it and knocked it back before answering.

“Yeah, he did... and a dog. How’d you know that?”

“That was the Lone Wanderer.”

The ghoul almost spit out his next shot and looked at Ahzrukhal incredulously. “Like fuck it was; there’s no way that scrawny brat was the Lone Wanderer.”

“It’s true. Met him myself a couple weeks ago when he came by...”

“I’ll be damned,” the ghoul mumbled into his shot glass. “Hope that stunt I pulled don’t backfire on me.”

Ahzrukhal just shrugged at him. Tourniquet chose that moment to emerge from her room. She caught the ghoul’s eye right away.

“You keepin’ smoothskins hostage back there?” he asked Ahzrukhal jokingly. He was a bit more good-natured when he was drinking; the alcohol helped mellow him out.

“Just the one,” Ahzrukhal replied, only half-jokingly. “Why, like what you see?”

The ghoul rumbled an affirming growl while he downed his next shot. Tourniquet noticed him when she walked around the bar and decided to sit next to him and chat him up.

Fuck, she smelled as good as she looked.

“Hey, handsome, haven’t seen you around before,” she greeted, running her fingertips along his arm. “What’s your name?”

He was suddenly getting very hot underneath all of his clothing. “Roy.”

“Roy...” she repeated, adding a seductive undertone to it. He smiled at her. His name sounded good on her lips. “I’m Tourniquet.”

Her fingers were tracing his bicep so softly that he could barely feel it, but it was effecting him all the same. His cock started to harden and his breathing picked up slightly.

“Wanna play with me?” she asked, eyes half-lidded and lips puffed outward. Fuck, he had to have her.

“100 caps,” he heard Ahzrukhal say suddenly. He didn’t think about it, just produced the money and handed it to him. “You have one hour.”

“Well, let’s not waste any time...” he told Tourniquet, his voice noticeably raspier. 

“I agree,” she said as she led him to her room. They were gone within the blink of an eye.

•••

Before she even knew what was happening, Roy had all but tackled Tourniquet to her bed and was kissing her hard. His tongue dug into her mouth and was almost bullying hers into submission with how aggressive he was. He was laying on top of her, hitching his hips against her and giving her a good feel of the prominent erection beneath his jeans. God, she couldn’t wait to get his pants off...

With a bit of jostling, Roy had switched their positions so that he was beneath her while still maintaining their kiss. He finally broke it off when he became too eager to get out of his clothes.

Tourniquet gave him some room to maneuver his jacket, shirt, and pants off and set to getting herself similarly undressed. When they were both naked, she laid against his side and traced meaningless patterns into his stomach while he openly admired her.

“What’s your pleasure?” Tourniquet asked after a moment of them staring salaciously at each other.

“I want you to ride me like a stallion...” he purred. Tourniquet blushed. She didn’t know what a stallion was, but his words were still smoldering.

“As you wish...” With that, she climbed atop him, trapping his throbbing cock between her legs as she stroked him. His purr got louder as he folded his arms behind his head, taking care to position them in a way that didn’t hurt his wrist, and watched her. She teased him for a few minutes, his impatient cock pouring pre-cum that she rubbed sensually around the head. The action made him tingle in the best possible way.

Tourniquet was starting to feel impatience of her own and ceased her teasing. She lifted herself up and hovered over him; Roy grabbed onto his cock and held it steady for her as she slowly impaled herself on it. When he was pushing inside, his muscles tightened in delight. It’d been a very long time since he’d had a smoothskin. Ghoul cunt just wasn’t up to par. He had a girlfriend back at Tenpenny Tower named Bessie Lynn, and sure, they fucked regularly, but this was blowing him away.

Speaking of Bessie, he had to make sure this stayed quiet. What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, after all.

“Fuuuuck...” Roy groaned as Tourniquet sank further and further down onto him. She had him almost to the base now, giving him a strong urge to thrust the rest of his way in. He did just that, tearing a passionate moan from Tourniquet’s throat.

“Mmh, gimme more of that... sing for me, baby...” His words were making her shake, so it was a bit more difficult to establish a steady rhythm, but once she did, it felt great. He was massaging every inch of her, causing her muscles to grip around him. He could feel her pussy twitching, enticing him to pick up the pace. It caused a chain reaction and soon she was riding on him so hard that she was threatened to dismount a few times.

Roy pillowed his head on his arms and just enjoyed the view. The way her head was thrown back and her tits were bouncing was incredibly pleasing to the eye. He almost wished he could take a picture so he’d have some fap material later.

“C’mon, baby, give me a good show,” he groused. Tourniquet rolled her head forward and locked eyes with him. She’d give him a show, alright.

Tourniquet shot him a luminous smile and flipped her hair to one side flirtingly. He smiled back and resumed his purr when he realized what she was doing. She leaned backwards, one hand resting on his thigh so that they could both watch as his cock disappeared inside of her. The sight of it somehow amplified the feeling, making each of them release breathless moans. Roy was nearly going feral from what he was seeing.

But it didn’t stop there. Using her free hand, she spread apart her lips with two of her fingers to reveal the hard little nub of flesh hidden within. His grin got bigger when she started rubbing it with her middle finger, all the while those sweet little muscle spasms happening inside her cunt increased in frequency. Between her display and the pace he was fucking her, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh, ain’t you a beautiful sight...” he praised. She released a few happy moans and accelerated her fingers in response. Roy was having a difficult time figuring out if he wanted to look at her chest or her crotch; he was definitely a boob man, but God damn if watching her wet pussy devouring him wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Roy’s muscles coiled in his abdomen and a pleasant warmth radiated in his belly. His cock started twitching inside of her, and when her walls clamped down on him again, that was the last straw. He gave her one more powerful thrust and buried the entirety of his length within her when he came. He gave a strained bellow through clenched teeth, and by the time he was finished, he was sure he’d pulled a few muscles. The walk back home was going to be hell, but well worth it.

Tourniquet was groaning and flicking herself as hard as she could; she’d been on the verge of her own orgasm before Roy had finished, but now that he’d slowed down, she couldn’t quite reach it. Roy saw the tortured look on her face and knew what she desired.

“Harder?” he asked. He was still pushing himself lazily into her even though he was feeling overstimulated.

“Please...” she begged. He laughed softly and started slamming into her again. His cock was indecisive, the hypersensitivity almost too much for him to take, but at the same time it was refusing to soften. He still felt just as horny as before and determined he could go for a quickie before he stopped.

“Oh yes, right there!” Tourniquet cried. His cock was pressing lusciously into her back wall with each stroke, and within another few thrusts, she was undone. She screamed when she came around him, the tightness inside of her making it almost impossible for him to move, but the way her cunt hugged him was more than enough to get him cumming again. He grabbed onto her hip with his good hand to keep her in place and roared, and although he didn’t release as much the second time, it felt ten times better.

Roy collapsed into the bed as he finally began to soften. Tourniquet relaxed herself, still perched on top of his cock, and watched lustfully as his seed leaked out of her and down onto him where they were still connected. Roy watched as well, seeming just as enthralled with the image as she was.

When he’d softened completely, his cock slipped out of her on its own and laid up against her thigh. She was tempted to touch him and stroke him back to full hardness, but she figured his time was probably almost up.

Sure enough, a knock sounded at the door and she heard Ahzrukhal’s voice on the other side. “You’re done!” he called. Roy sighed contentedly as he gently pushed Tourniquet off of him and got redressed.

“Thanks for the ride,” Tourniquet said teasingly just before he was about to exit. He laughed and looked at her out the corner of his eye.

“It was fun, tutz,” he replied before he left.

Tourniquet cleaned herself up and returned to the bar to be faced with a very aroused looking Ahzrukhal. It was late now and everyone had left; she guessed without the noise he’d been able to hear her through the door.

“Come with me,” he instructed, his voice dropping a few octaves from normal. He was going to give her the fuck of her life.


	17. Ahzrukhal/OFC, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahzrukhal and Tourniquet “make up.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty “lore significant” in terms of Ahzrukhal and Tourniquet’s relationship.
> 
> Side note: this chapter’s concept is based off of “Autumn’s Monologue” by _From Autumn to Ashes_. I sincerely recommend giving it a listen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Much love. <3

Since the incident between Ahzrukhal, Charon, and herself, Tourniquet had been leery of the former and maintained a steady distance. She was afraid now that she was back at the scene of the crime, images of his abuse and the aftermath playing in her head. 

When Ahzrukhal had dismissed them that afternoon, Charon had surprised her by paying her a visit and applying alcohol and bandages to her wounds. He hadn’t said anything to her, but his actions spoke volumes. The tall ghoul had been an enigma to her all these months, and a rather frightening one at that, but after she’d first bonded with him and what she endured under Ahzrukhal’s hands, she was discovering that there was a much gentler side to him.

Being alone with Ahzrukhal again wasn’t an ideal situation for her. She still loved him with all her being, but there was a part of her telling her to get as far away from him as possible. She quelled that part of her to silence; it had only made sense that he had punished her. She had done wrong and she had deserved it. The ideals fighting for authority in her mind only served to confuse her further. In the end, she ignored her instincts and drew closer to him. He was all she had in this dreary, desolate hellscape.

Ahzrukhal was able to sense her fear, and while he enjoyed that he held such power over her, he needed her to trust him unconditionally. Her doubt had the potential to lead her astray; away from him. He needed to undo the damage he’d done and retake his control.

He walked over to his bed and sat on it, leaving Tourniquet temporarily behind. When he was comfortable, he faced her and fixed her with an unblinking stare. Tourniquet trembled slightly.

A sigh escaped his lips when he realized he was only frightening her further. He blinked and tried to make his expression look as warm and welcoming as he possibly could. “Tourniquet. Come to me.” He issued the command, atypically lacking of malice.

She approached him slowly, feet dragging as she walked. When she was within arm’s reach, Ahzrukhal wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in until she was sitting on his lap. The gesture felt strange to him; unfamiliar. Gentle. It felt similar to coming home after a stressful day and letting everything go. He wasn’t sure he’d felt such a thing before.

In spite of her fear, Tourniquet entwined herself around him. Ahzrukhal ran his fingers through her soft black hair, massaging her scalp in an attempt to soothe her. He felt the tension leave her and she finally allowed herself to sink into him completely.

“What’s the matter, child?” he asked, the mockery of caring residing in the question. Tourniquet grabbed a hold of his collar and that’s when the dam broke, releasing all her unspent tears.

“I don’t want to displease you again,” she choked. “I’m sorry.”

Ahzrukhal smiled. She was already falling prey to him again. “There, there, I’m not mad at you anymore, my lovely... you are forgiven...” He said it as if forgiveness was even required of him in the first place. Perhaps, in his mind, it was, the narcissist in him feeding the idea.

“I... I am?” she asked in disbelief. He nodded and she felt his face rubbing against the top of her head. “Oh... thank you, Uncle Ahzrukhal,” she whimpered, trying to fight back the tears threatening to overflow again.

The hand he had on her head dipped lower to her back and lifted her shirt out of the way so he had access to the skin beneath. He dug his nails into it softly and scratched her until her breath stopped hitching.

At this point, she’d managed to snuggle her face into the crook of his arm, so when next she spoke, her words were muffled beyond recognition. “What was that?” Ahzrukhal asked. “Speak up.”

“Will you still let me please you?” she mumbled, so lowly that she was barely audible. He managed to catch her words regardless, a smirk stretching his face. He had her back where he wanted her.

“Of course...” he purred. She made a gleeful sound and hugged him tightly to her. He’d been anticipating the end of this little talk so he could get down to business with her.

Ahzrukhal slid a hand beneath her ass, pinching her lightly through the tight fabric she was wearing while he secured his other arm around her back to hold her in place. She hiccuped when he pushed himself into a standing position, her in his arms, then faced her away from him to bend her over the bed. His fingers sought his belt and popped it open, allowing his pants to fall just enough that he could easily release himself, but when he went to pull down her own pants, she spoke to him again.

“Uncle Ahzzie, I...” her tongue tripped over her words before she managed to get the rest of them out, but Ahzrukhal was feeling patient and decided to wait anyway. “Can I look at you this time?”

Then anger sparked within him, replacing his patience entirely; how dare she make requests when she should be groveling? His hand started tightening threateningly around her arm, but he caught himself before he harmed her. This was about getting her back in line; he couldn’t let his temper fuck this up. He exhaled irately, some of the rage leaving him in that breath.

“I suppose,” he said finally after a moment of heavy silence. “You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight, so I’ll reward you...”

She squealed happily, the noise making him cringe. “Don’t do that again.”

Tourniquet reigned herself in and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Without another word spared, Ahzrukhal grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around and face him, not that she put up any resistance. Her body was arching awkwardly away from the bed now. This position wouldn’t do.

He patted her hip, a demand for her to climb into bed. She understood and did as he bid her, laying on her back and fixing her head comfortably on the pillows there. They smelled so strongly of him, a masculine smell that made her knees weak. It was sharp and clean, but also faintly sweet. If under some circumstance it happened to be that she lost her ability to smell, save for one single scent, she’d always choose his. It made her feel protected, like nothing or no one would ever hurt her again.

She’d closed her eyes and basically stuffed her face into his pillows, but when the scent became stronger and shadows befell her, darkening the light underneath her eyelids, she opened them to find Ahzrukhal looming over her, his pants barely clinging to his shallow hipbones. A bolt of pleasure shot straight from her head to her crotch, and like clockwork, she was ready for him.

He smiled at her and snapped his teeth playfully, just like the first time she’d met him. Little did she know back then that this would become her new home forever.

Their eyes met then and within his greying depths she detected something that she’d never seen before, but if it was possible, it somehow made her feel more secure. Was it adoration? Love, even? While Tourniquet cherished him with every fiber of her being and told him as much every day, she couldn’t recall any incident where he’d said it back. She’d chalked it up to him being shy; maybe he was just now finding the courage to say something.

But just as soon as she’d seen it, it disappeared, that familiar coldness seeping back into his eyes. She was disappointed, but she knew he’d overcome his fear and be able to say it eventually.

Tourniquet forgot all of it when she felt his hardened cock resting heavily against her stomach. Her clothes were gone in an instant, and when she felt the heat of him melting into her skin, she sighed. But she still wasn’t finished; she wanted tonight to be the night that she saw all of him.

“Uncle Ahzzie...” she pleaded, grabbing his shirt and pulling at it. At this point he no longer cared; he was basically halfway nude already and she’d seen him shirtless before. Any chance of her rejecting him now had vanished. He proceeded to push his trousers all the way down and kicked them out of the way when they were just barely hanging on.

He pulled his shirt over his head next, not bothering to unbutton it, then his undershirt followed behind. Now each of them were laid out completely for the other to see, and while Tourniquet worshipped the body she was beholding, Ahzrukhal was losing himself to his lust. He couldn’t take any of the mush anymore; he needed her _now_.

Tourniquet watched his body as he straightened his back to put his cock into place. She loved the way his exposed muscles tightened and flexed when he moved, loved each individual scar, burn, and gouge. To her, his body was an absolute masterpiece and she felt honored that she got to see all of it now.

The tenderness of the moment faded when an especially scratchy growl forced itself from his throat. He grabbed each of her legs and threw them over his shoulders, spreading them just so that her cunt was clearly visible to him. She was positively soaked, her fluids leaking down so far that she was coated almost the entire way from her pelvis to her knees. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a girl so wet before. There was so much that it slicked all of the underside of his shaft when he drug it against her. She moaned when his ragged skin snagged her own.

Ahzrukhal groaned when he pushed the head of his cock inside of her, just far enough to tease, but not to provide either of them any significant pleasure. It wasn’t enough for Tourniquet; she bucked her hips against his cock, causing the head to grind against her outer ring. He liked the feel of the smooth, wet skin there; it rubbed his tip just right.

A deep and constant growl was kindled in his chest when she spread herself out further for him. Her lower lips were swollen and puffy in her arousal. He trailed his fingers along them to feel her, spreading her wetness around with them. She tightened her thighs around his hand, momentarily confining it against her so that she could manipulate his fingers into stroking her clit. She moaned loudly for him, especially when he took matters (quite literally) into his own hand and wiggled the tip of his finger against her.

“Ahzrukhal... more... please...” Her fingers clutched his hips, digging insistently into the thin skin there, but not breaking it. He let out a wheezy sound that was supposed to have been a chuckle, but it had caught midway up his throat.

“Mmmh... never enough for you, is it?” There was an insult concealed beneath his words, but she hadn’t noticed it; just shook her head in response. She hadn’t needed to confirm or deny; he knew the answer.

“Don’t worry... this time, it will be enough... more so, even...” His words weren’t meant to be a threat, but a trickle of fear washed over her regardless. He saw it in her eyes and smiled sweetly at her. “Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt.”

And just like that, the fear was gone. She was so malleable to his words, it was utterly insane. The woman took everything he said as if it were the Gospel.

Ahzrukhal pushed his cock into her then, so hard it was jarring. He watched her like a predator on the hunt, his lower body rolling like a wave into her. The expression on her face immediately transitioned to one of pure ecstasy, her voice conveying it just as much as her face did. The sounds she was making were loud and passionate, the only word she dared to speak his name.

“Ahzrukhal... Ahzrukhal...! Oh!” Her moans turned to screams when he set the pace he truly craved: fast and hard. He lowered his body to hers and caged her between his arms, his torso rubbing against hers as he humped her with gusto. His skin was dry and a bit cracked, causing little scratches to form on her own, but they were negligible at best. She was so lost in him that she didn’t really care what he did so long as he kept holding her like this.

His mouth found her ear, biting on the lobe before trailing his tongue along the ridge. Goosebumps broke out all over her body, a combination of what he was doing along with the strangled exhalations he was directing straight into her ear. She loved his voice especially over all the others, so deep and assertive and laced with that subtle growl all ghouls had. He was perfect.

Then she felt his hands raking down her sides, nails leaving red claw marks in their wake as he snatched her hips and hunched his back to lord over her like a king on a throne. His lips twisted into a deranged smile upon witnessing the rhapsodic expression on her face.

“Tell me how much you like it, babygirl... I want to hear you breaking under the pleasure...”

Tourniquet gasped and looked him straight in the eye. He couldn’t even see her irises anymore.

“Don’t stop... fuck!” He gave her a selectively hard thrust and temporarily cut her off. “It feels so, so good, Uncle Ahzrukhal... nobody’s ever fucked me as well as you do!”

A happy sob slipped through her lips when he bit the side of her neck and licked the skin beneath. “Good girl... that’s what I like to hear... tell me more...”

Tourniquet had trouble finding her words, but when he issued another bite, they came to her. “You always pleasure me just right... you drive me wild- oh my God, _please_ keep doing that!” Her words were interrupted when his hand crawled up along her neck and face to grip her hair; he tipped her head back and bit along the front of her throat so hard that he left dark bruises behind. The ones he’d left before had long since healed and he felt the need to stake his claim again now that they were gone.

The praise she was giving him was feeding his already massive ego and _that_ was getting him off more quickly than he had first guessed. Already he could feel his cock quivering inside her wet heat. Another thrust or two had him gushing, meanwhile bloodying her neck with a violent bite. When his warmth flooded her, it pushed her also to orgasm, though it was a weak one. Ahzrukhal noticed and shook his head.

“No, no... you can do much better than that.” That was all he said before he renewed his fucking, the hand not tangled in Tourniquet’s hair targeting her clit and thrumming it at nearly the same speed as his cock was ramming into her.

The cry that sprang from her throat was delectable. It was ear-piercing and unending; Ahzrukhal was certain that everyone in Underworld could hear her.

Ahzrukhal essentially threw her into her next orgasm, but when she stopped squeezing, he didn’t let up. One after another followed until her whole body turned beet red from the strain, but even still he wouldn’t leave her be. She struggled to push him away, her overstimulated cunt nearly burning from the ache he had caused; and yet, at the same time, she wanted him to keep going. She was feeling something strange and new, the pleasure building so high that she could hardly breathe.

Ahzrukhal knew that he was torturing her, but when she reached that new apex, she’d be thanking him. “Don’t try to get away, my lovely, just let it go... Uncle Ahzrukhal’s gonna push you beyond your limits and I know you’ll love it... just a little more...”

By now his cock was so wet from her that their combined fluids had leaked down his entire length and were dripping from his balls onto his thighs. Each time he propelled himself forward, he had the strangest sensation that he was going to slip and fall inside of her. It only got worse when his next orgasm was upon him, filling her nearly to the top. Still, he wasn’t satisfied; his unrequited greed had carried over to the bedroom, it seemed. He wasn’t going to stop until she was a slave to his cock, entirely unable to function unless he was in the midst of fucking her.

She was pleading and screaming for him to stop, meanwhile pulling him into her by the hold she had on his hips. Her nails had finally broken through, leaving bleeding gashes there, but he couldn’t even feel them, only the constant fidgeting of his cock as, impossibly, he came again.

Ahzrukhal was starting to reach his own limit; he had to apply deep concentration to keep his cock hard as he pillaged her cunt. Neither one of them could speak, could only feel as their pleasure circulated between them and fed into the other’s.

He could feel himself working at another orgasm, but he knew this one would be his last. It was rushing towards him like a charging bull, but right before he peaked, a silent scream froze on Tourniquet’s face and he knew he’d done it.

A hot liquid that wasn’t his own enveloped him when Tourniquet _squirted_ onto him, his cock acting as a plug and keeping it all inside. He released his final orgasm with her, and when it was all said and done, they both collapsed into a boneless heap, Ahzrukhal nearly crushing Tourniquet beneath his weight.

Eventually, once he’d regained a small sliver of energy, Ahzrukhal rolled off of her and laid on his back beside her. He was in a daze of exhaustion and intense sexual gratification and had almost dozed off when he felt Tourniquet wrap herself around him and pull herself closer to his body.

Ahzrukhal was far from intimate or personable, but that was maybe because he’d never been given these things in the past in order for him to adequately reciprocate. Now he was nearly three centuries old and set in his ways, but something about this night spent with Tourniquet had triggered something almost affectionate within him and he wasn’t necessarily convinced that that was for the better. The Wasteland required ruthlessness, cunning, and a heart of stone. It was no place for the weak-willed or easily broken. Yet here he was, falling under the spell of some smoothskin girl barely wet behind the ears. He wondered how he’d let himself slip this far and if he would allow the descent to continue.

It was a difficult choice to make when being given love felt so... good. Far different from anything he’d ever experienced. And when the source of all his conflict and self-doubt fell asleep with her arms around him, he felt himself being pulled down further.

Perhaps this had been a mistake after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Ahzrukhal is _almost_ capable of basic human emotions now! Don’t you think he’s sweet?
> 
> Yeah, me neither.


	18. Griffon/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon sets up shop in the Museum of History and meets Tourniquet during a smoke break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone smoking. Be happy and healthy! Thank you! <3

Recently, Tourniquet had taken up smoking, and she wondered now why she hadn’t tried it before. It was incredibly relaxing, and when she lit up, she felt the stress draining away before she even popped it in her mouth. She used to hate the smell of cigarettes, but now she couldn’t smell one without craving the act herself. Luckily they were easy enough to come by in Underworld since literally everyone did it.

During one of her few and far between breaks, Tourniquet decided to head outside and get a whiff of fresh air while she smoked. Maybe Willow would be around to chat. She had really taken a liking to the ghoulette, their relationship becoming almost sisterly at this point.

When she entered the Museum Authority Building, she paused when she heard someone giving a speech to a small group. He’d set up a ramshackle wooden stand by Underworld’s entryway and had littered the room with signs, all with various writing scribbled on them but for one key similarity: they all had something to do with an item he’d coined as “Aqua Cura.”

Tourniquet raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the enigmatic figure on his small stage. He was a ghoul like the rest of them, but he had hair! The only ghoul she’d ever seen with hair before now was Snowflake, which was an oddity in and of itself, but even so she was impressed by the sight of this newcomer. Upon further inspection she realized that he was noticeably healthier looking with far less patches of missing skin and radiation burns than was typical of most ghouls.

Huh. She needed to get a closer look at this guy.

Tourniquet gently shouldered her way into the crowd and watched intently as the ghoul on stage talked up his “Aqua Cura” product and did little dances to rile up the crowd. His tactics were working; everyone, including her, were completely sucked in, though maybe she was for a different reason than all the rest.

This man looked _good_!

“... that’s right, the amazing Aqua Cura removes stains as well as-“

“Excuse me,” Tourniquet interjected as she approached the stage. Griffon was momentarily caught off-guard by the interruption, but when he saw her, he also saw an opportunity. He cleared his throat and waved her up on stage.

“Hey, young lady, you tried the new Aqua Cura yet? I see you’re starting to get a few wrinkles; this stuff will fix you right up!”

Tourniquet gasped and smacked her hands to her face instinctively to cover herself. “Wrinkles?” she wailed.

The salesman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, holding an unmarked bottle in his other hand. “Not to worry, those wrinkles will be gone by tomorrow with the help of the amazing Aqua Cura, I guarantee it! Why don’t you take a bottle and try it out, on me?” The ghoul offered her the bottle, which she greedily snatched out of his hand and proceeded to chug. The crowd fell almost completely silent and watched her in awe.

“See, she’s looking better already!” the ghoul crooned when she finished the whole thing. “You’ll never find anything that works more quickly than this!”

Really, he was just using the poor lighting to his advantage. The girl’s face was already as smooth as a baby’s bottom, but luckily she had been self-conscious enough to fall for it. The ghouls out in the crowd clapped and chattered eagerly amongst themselves.

“Wow, thank you!” Tourniquet exclaimed, placing a chaste kiss on the ghoul’s cheek and causing him to stutter mid speech. He hadn’t been expecting her to be so forward.

“I... you’re welcome, glad I could help.”

“Say,” Tourniquet started, interrupting him once again. He glanced at her curiously and somewhat suspiciously. “I’d like to buy some more of this stuff, but my money is back at the Ninth Circle in my room. Could you help me carry a case back? These are heavy...” She was currently attempting to pick up said case, but was clearly struggling.

Not being one to turn down a customer, he readily agreed and called for a short break to the crowd, promising he’d be back in five minutes. They spread out into smaller subgroups and muttered about the display they’d just seen. The hopeful looks on their faces made him grin. Suckers.

•••

When Tourniquet and the mysterious ghoul salesman entered the Ninth Circle, Ahzrukhal was leaned against the bar smoking a cigarette and working on a bottle of whiskey. He gave them both an uninterested look until he saw them walking towards Tourniquet’s room. He glared at the unfamiliar man before calling Tourniquet’s name. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to face him.

“Who’s your new friend...?” he asked, smoke curling out of his mouth as he spoke.

“Oh, this is, umm...” It was at that moment she realized she hadn’t even asked his name.

“Griffon,” the ghoul finished. Ahzrukhal’s eyes flicked up to focus on his hair for a second, then back to him. The bartender flashed him a smile that made him feel uneasy.

“Nice wig,” Ahzrukhal laughed. Griffon nearly dropped the crate he was carrying in his haste to get over to the bar. He set it down and positioned himself close enough to Ahzrukhal to angrily _shush_ him. Ahzrukhal’s smile only got wider.

“Oh, hit a sore spot, have I?” he asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. Griffon looked as if he was going to try to shut him up himself before Ahzrukhal continued, “I wouldn’t try anything funny if I were you...” He nodded his head lazily towards Charon. Griffon followed the gesture and gulped when his eyes landed on the monster in the corner, his stare nearly pinning the sleazy salesman to the spot. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

“A wig?” Tourniquet asked, voice elevated by disbelief. If these God damn idiots didn’t shut up now he was gonna-

The next thing he knew, his scalp felt very cold and Tourniquet had the wig in her hands. She looked at it, then back to him and frowned.

“Listen, I can explain-“

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear this...” Ahzrukhal commented.

“Look, this isn’t how it seems, I-“

Tourniquet spun around and smacked the ghoul in the face, abruptly ending his attempt at speech. “Ouch, that hurt!” he whined.

“Uncle Ahzzie, he said I had wrinkles! Then he gave me some water and said they’d go away!” She presented the bottle of water to Ahzrukhal, who took it from her and examined it. He laughed and shook his head.

“This is a pretty piss poor attempt at a scam if I do say so myself...” he half-whispered, giving the other ghoul a menacing glance. “Everyone knows about the kid and the purifier. You’re riding a thin line.”

Griffon’s heart almost stopped. They’d figured it out, but maybe he could still fix this.

“It works, I promise! Look, the hair might be fake, but take a gander at the rest of me! When’s the last time you saw a ghoul this healthy?”

“Seen plenty,” Ahzrukhal replied boredly. “Care to try again?”

Griffon sputtered. The hair and the skin were the only “examples” he had. He really should have put more thought into this. Hired actors, maybe...

Griffon brought himself down to eye level with Ahzrukhal, who was still leaning leisurely into the bar, and whispered, “I need you to keep this quiet... I’ll give you a share of the profit if you do, just stop talking!”

Now he was speaking his language. Ahzrukhal flicked some ashes into a nearby ashtray and met his gaze. “50-50.”

Griffon bristled. “I’m not giving you half when I’m the one doing all the work!” he hissed.

“I could just kill you and take over the operation myself...” Ahzrukhal threatened nonchalantly. Griffon went pale.

“Okay, okay; 50-50!” He held out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake, to which Ahzrukhal obliged.

“Pleasure doing business... now...” Ahzrukhal eyed the labeled crate Griffon had dropped at his feet and his eyes glittered. Griffon picked it up and mumbled something to himself.

Tourniquet took the stool in front of him and sat down, her supple ass brushing against his crotch as she did so. He sucked in a breath at the contact and dropped the crate again.

Ahzrukhal noticed and waited for his response. For a con man, Griffon had a pretty expressive face. He needed to work on that.

Ahzrukhal tapped Tourniquet’s shoulder and made a gesture out of Griffon’s line of sight for her to turn around. She looked Griffon up and down, searching; but when her eyes settled on the bulge in his pants, her mood did a 180. She smiled and looked up to meet his eyes.

“Something the matter?” she joked. He shook his head and tried to inconspicuously slide himself out of the bar.

“She’s for sale, you know...” Ahzrukhal offered. Griffon swallowed and eyed her again.

“Name your price.”

“For you... 150 caps.”

Griffon’s mouth warped into a slight snarl. “Seems expensive.”

“I usually charge 200, but since we’re business partners, I’m giving you a discount... have you not seen the prices of the whores in the cities? They’re way more than this, but Tourniquet is much better than them... I guarantee it.”

Griffon scrambled around in his pockets and tossed Ahzrukhal the desired amount. When her bedroom door closed behind them both, Ahzrukhal guffawed. Now _that_ is how you con someone. Griffon had a lot to learn.

•••

Griffon entered Tourniquet’s room with renewed spring in his step. He threw himself into her plush chair and made himself at home, spreading himself out and openly displaying what awaited her when she unwrapped him. She hurried over to him and sat on his lap, ripping a few pleasured groans from him as she rocked against his groin.

It was hard to deny that he was a good-looking ghoul. Even without the wig, he had a healthy patch of white hair atop his head that she was able to run her hands through, much to his satisfaction. He let the momentum of her questing hands push his head back, exposing his throat for her to trail kisses across. He groaned again and shut his eyes, simply allowing himself to feel her for a minute.

When she started unbuckling his belt, his excitement ramped up a notch. He pushed his hips up into hers, feeling his concealed cock rubbing against the warmth of her core even through their clothing. It didn’t take long for his pants to drop, her tiny cutoff denim shorts following to reveal her glistening cunt to him. He nearly started slavering like a mongrel thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to her.

In the end, he settled for a personal favorite of his. “Turn around and bend over,” he commanded. Tourniquet did as she was told, expecting him to pull her into his lap, but she yelped when he took her by the knees and started pulling her legs back onto the chair’s armrests. She struggled to stay upright, feeling her balance slipping.

“Don’t struggle, just trust me,” he whispered. Trust him after he’d tried to pull a fast one on her? That was rich.

It turned out that in this instance he hadn’t been lying. Soon he had her hovering precariously over his cock while she held herself up from the floor by her arms. She was panting both from exertion and expectancy.

Griffon dipped a surprisingly smooth finger into her cunt, swirling it around her entrance and then thrusting it inside to tease. She moaned and squeezed involuntarily around his finger, igniting that ghoulish purr that was becoming oh-so familiar to her. The finger left her then, and though she couldn’t see, she could hear him licking the wet digit clean, his purr becoming louder in response.

He pinned his arms into the back of her thighs to keep her in place as he ran his palms over her ass and hips. She whimpered and her arms began to shake, less from the position but more from her just wanting him to get on to fucking her.

“Griffon... I can’t take this, please...” she begged. Griffon made a surprised sound and directed his gaze to the side of her face, where he could just barely see her cheeks turning red and the incessant chewing of her lower lip beneath her curtain of hair. She was a sight for sore eyes.

“Haven’t heard a smoothskin beg for ghoul cock before, but I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t enjoy it...” He slipped his fingers into her again and scissored them inside of her lazily, worsening the trembling in her arms.

“Griffon, give me your cock, please!” In-between her words she made desperate mewling sounds as his fingers explored her. She’d soaked him down to his wrist. He chuckled and retracted his hand again, clutching her generous hips with his doused fingers and rubbing the slickness into her skin.

“Oh, very well. I’m getting tired of playing games anyway.”

With that, he placed his cock up against her dripping pussy and pulled her hips backwards, forcing her to sit on it. He rubbed against the rim of muscle as he pushed inside, and when he started thrusting, she started screaming. This position made his cock stroke that same muscle each time he moved, causing her cunt to constantly pulse around him. He gasped and picked up the pace, feeling her breasts flouncing against his legs as her ass jiggled in his face. He grabbed a cheek and groped it, his nails burrowing lightly into her skin.

“Fuck!” Tourniquet cried, her own nails digging into the shaggy carpet and a string of drool dripping onto one of her hands. That warm feeling preceeding that exquisite muscle tension was spreading throughout her body. She pondered why nobody else had fucked her this way; it made her feel so good, so dirty...

Behind her, Griffon replaced his hand with his mouth and bit into the thick flesh of her asscheek hard enough to leave a mark. Tourniquet squirmed in his lap, but he only bit down harder until he managed to draw out a little blood. He licked it up and hummed happily to himself, sucking on the aching skin once he’d cleaned her up. After he’d left a pretty purple bruise on it, he followed-up by doing the same to the other cheek.

At this point, Tourniquet was a sobbing, drooling mess. She was so tight around him now and she knew he could feel it because his grunts had gotten louder. He was purposefully keeping her on the edge to keep that fantastic grip around his cock from loosening. She tried to move on her own to get that friction she needed, but he held her still as he sucked another hickie into her flesh.

“Griffon... Griffon! Let me cum, please!” Tourniquet pleaded. He responded by clamping down his teeth even harder and growling into her skin. He didn’t pick up any more speed, so that had to mean “No.”

“Please! _Please!_ ” Fuck, he could listen to her beg all night. He silently thanked the powers that be for his stamina because he was really enjoying this.

Tourniquet’s muscles shook inside and out, her spasming going beyond her control. The pressure in her chest was nearly suffocating as her unspent orgasm stayed in limbo. She could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin and the sweat pouring above.

Griffon pulled his mouth away from her finally to admire his work. She was littered with a plethora of bruises in various stages of bloom. He didn’t think her skin could get much prettier before, but after seeing this, he’d proven himself wrong. He brushed his fingers along the wounds to soothe them, the heat of her nearly scalding him.

“You wanna cum, Smoothskin?” he finally asked. She screamed incoherently at him, no longer able to form words. He shrugged inwardly and finally, blessedly, increased the speed of his hips.

Griffon’s head fell back against the chair as he mumbled curses to the ceiling. She was squeezing him so tight he could barely move, the slickness and the friction combining beautifully to create an almost maddening sensation. He had only started feeling his orgasm building, but now that he was moving faster, it was stacking against him so quickly that he couldn’t keep it at bay.

One last, hard thrust caused her tight little cunt to release, her muscles mooring around him in a way that all but forced his orgasm from him. A few strangled grunts escaped his throat as he filled her, and when at last it ceased, he let her hips fall against his lap and leaned his exhausted body heavily into the chair. Though his cock was softening now, Tourniquet was sinking onto it due to the position they were in, making them both moan. He still felt great even if he wasn’t fully hard now.

Eventually, when they had both settled, Griffon slipped out of her and gave her a quick fondle before pushing her legs forward to the floor. She flipped over onto her back at his feet and admired the satiated look of him before rising to her feet and heading to the bathroom. Griffon stayed seated for a few more moments, basking in the afterglow before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Shit!” he grumbled as he hastily pulled his pants back on. He’d said he’d only be gone for five minutes and now it’d been nearly an hour. Those ravenous bastards had probably raided his stock by now.

He rushed out of the room, nearly forgetting his discarded wig by the door, and left without saying anything. When Tourniquet returned, she found herself alone. She just shrugged to herself and headed back out to the floor. He’d probably be back.

They always came back for more.


	19. Desmond Lockheart/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond heads north to make his way out of DC after being assisted by the Lone Wanderer, but not before stocking up in Underworld.

Ahzrukhal had opened up the bar at his usual early time not expecting to be bothered. He’d slept badly the night before, having been visited by a sudden bout of night terrors. He used to have them back when the bombs dropping was a fresh memory and his skin had first started to slough off. They’d since gone away, only to return now of all times. He didn’t even remember what he’d dreamt about, only that it made him feel an emotion he’d also thought long dead in him.

Remorse.

He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, but today it had him especially irritable to the point that he had reconsidered even opening the Ninth Circle, but eventually he determined that working would keep his qualms at arm’s length.

He rolled his eyes when a well-dressed and meticulously well-groomed ghoul entered the bar and scrutinized him. Ahzrukhal heard him scoff, but he headed over to the bar in spite of his obvious dissatisfaction with the place.

“Great, another one,” Ahzrukhal growled, referring to the vast increase of outsiders that had been pouring into Underworld. “Where the hell are all you fuckers coming from, anyway? They drop more bombs out there?”

The ghoul laughed humorlessly as he took his place at the bar, claiming Tourniquet’s usual haunt. “Such a warm welcome. Not that I expected much from a fucking trash heap like this place. Fucking hate DC. Didn’t think it could get any worse than it was before the war, but _clearly_ I was mistaken.”

He pulled a cigarette out from a hidden pocket inside of his suit and lit it up. Ahzrukhal didn’t bother replying to him. He wasn’t in the mood for talk.

The other ghoul had the right idea, though. Ahzrukhal followed his example and grabbed his carton of cigarettes off the shelf below the bar, pulled one out, leaned against the wall, and lit it. They smoked in silence, each of them perfectly content pretending the other didn’t exist. He did eventually order a bottle of wine, which Ahzrukhal readily supplied, but nothing else was said between them.

Tourniquet emerged from her bedroom then in nothing but her bra, panties, and a pink silk robe that barely covered her ass. One of her customers had given it to her as a gift, and though it wasn’t the warmest, it was soft, comfortable, and in relatively good condition. Ahzrukhal certainly never complained when she wore it.

She stretched and yawned, the robe falling open in the process. Shameless as ever, she didn’t bother to retie it. It wasn’t like there was anybody left in Underworld that hadn’t seen her naked anyway.

All three ghouls in the room watched as she groggily trudged over to the bar, seeking her stool. She was a zombie in the morning, so much so that she didn’t realize it was occupied. She yawned again and went to sit down, but instead of landing on a stool, she was plush against someone’s knee. The outsider had already taken to ignoring her and was sipping on his wine, only to spit a mouthful out onto the bar top. Tourniquet screamed.

“What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The ghoul scolded. “Get your fucking ass off of me!”

He pushed Tourniquet off his lap so hard that she nearly fell face first into the stool directly next to them, though now she was more than awake enough to catch herself. She looked at the man and was suddenly very confused.

“Where’d you come from?” she asked. He frowned, but refused to look at her.

“That’s none of your God damn business.” When he answered, Tourniquet picked out an accent she hadn’t heard before. Her question wasn’t originally about where he was from, but now she _had_ to know.

She pulled herself up and sat next to him, crossing her legs and letting her foot rub against the side of his thigh. She would have guessed by his earlier outburst that she’d have made him angry touching him again, but he was totally complacent and simply continued to drink.

“Can you tell me, please? It would make me really happy!”

The ghoul sighed into his glass as he took another sip, then set it down and glared at her sidelong. “If I answer your question, will you shut the fuck up?”

“I dunno, maybe,” she shrugged. It was a wager he was willing to make.

“Britain.” Tourniquet’s brow furrowed and he growled. It was a good thing he wasn’t a betting man.

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Ever read a fucking book? Not like that sort of information is hard to come by, even now.”

Tourniquet frowned. “I’ve read plenty of books!”

“Comic books, I’d think,” he retorted sarcastically.

“That’s not true!”

“No? Then please enlighten me on how you became so thoroughly educated.”

“Umm... I read lots of romance books.”

The ghoul snorted and shook his head. “I’d have never guessed.”

Tourniquet leaned in close enough to him that he could feel her breath puffing against his cheek. He growled again as a warning for her to back off, but she failed to notice. She was too busy taking in his scent to hear him. He smelled like those fancy prewar soaps she sometimes managed to get her hands on.

“Bloody hell, do you mind?” Tourniquet, still ignorant of his words, settled her eyes on the thick hair atop his head and narrowed her eyes. She reached up and tugged it, attempting to remove what she thought to be a wig, only to find out that it was real. The ghoul snarled at her.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you God damn smoothskin brat! Just what in the everloving fuck do you think you’re playing at?” He grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers so tightly that he was nearly crushing her delicate bones. She whined and tried to pull away, but his hold remained firm.

When he spoke again, his voice was low and menacing. “Do not touch me again or I’ll break every fucking bone in your hand. Are we clear?” She nodded, biting her lower lip and whimpering quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. He let her go, but continued staring.

A few minutes of silence passed by and he was able to finish his cup of wine. He had been debating on taking his leave, but with the bothersome smoothskin girl finally leaving him alone, he decided to stay for another cup.

Boy, what a mistake that had been.

“What’s your name?” she asked. Both Ahzrukhal and the outsider groaned. They just wanted more than a few moments of sweet reticence. He chose not to answer right away to see if she’d drop it, but when she proceeded to stare holes into the side of his skull, he yielded.

“Desmond.”

“I’m Tourniquet,” she replied cheerfully.

“I didn’t fucking ask!”

“Well, it’s rude to not give your name once somebody has introduced themselves!”

“Lord, have mercy on me,” he griped. The more she got him to talk, the more appealing he was becoming to her. His foreign accent along with his especially ragged voice alone were enough to make her feel butterflies in her stomach, but add the clean and sophisticated look of him into the mix and she was nearly melting with how hot she was getting.

She decided to try something a little dangerous.

While his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back to drink, she hopped off of her stool and stood behind him, throwing her arms over his shoulders to drape them against his chest, then leaned her head down to kiss the side of his neck. Desmond gasped and dropped his wineglass, causing it to shatter on the bar top. Ahzrukhal cursed in the background.

His eyes opened wide and he watched her out the corner of his right one as her tongue traced the tendon in his neck. His chest started heaving and his heart pounded. She was suddenly looking _very_ good.

Desmond craned his head further away from her so that she was able to cover more skin. He moaned and grabbed her head, forcing her so close that her nose was smashed against his flesh. His pants were beginning to feel a bit too tight.

“You gotta pay if you want to use my whore,” Ahzrukhal explained irately. Desmond didn’t stop her while he fished around in his suit and placed a hefty bag of caps on the counter. He wasn’t concerned with the price; he had more than enough to spare.

Ahzrukhal’s moody cloud instantly broke to reveal rays of sunlight when he beheld that bag of money. There had to be at least 500 caps in it! When he weighed it, he retracted that initial assumption. It was more like 7 or 800.

“She’s yours for as long as you like,” Ahzrukhal purred. Desmond didn’t waste any time; he grabbed her and pulled her away only so that she could show him to her room. Ahzrukhal didn’t even notice that they’d left; he was too busy admiring that fat sack of money. Hell, if Desmond had cash like that to throw around, he’d have volunteered to fuck him himself if that was what he requested. Luckily, he had Tourniquet for that.

Today was shaping up to be a good one after all.

•••

Tourniquet was walking backwards towards her bed, pulling Desmond by the wrist while her mouth continued to work on his throat. By now he was a quivering wreck, following her around like a little puppy. Next to his cock, his neck was his largest erogenous zone; even touching it with fingers was enough to wind him up, but feeling her lips and tongue against him had his cock so hard it felt like it was going to burst.

They’d finally reached her bed, Tourniquet falling into it and dragging him down with her. Her sweet mouth left him for a brief moment and she took the opportunity to whisper, “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” The words were said while she rubbed her leg against his erection. He growled in frustration.

“Yes, I am,” he admitted. “Now get back to fucking work. I didn’t pay to chat with you.”

He was possibly the rudest ghoul she’d ever met, but that fact wasn’t really bothering her at present considering the way he was humping her was causing his cock to grind against her entrance. The only thing she could think of right now was getting his pants off.

Apparently, he had the same idea, because he was working them down his hips. Once they were at his feet, he kicked them away and unbuttoned his dress shirt, though he didn’t remove it completely. He pulled away from her, but prompted her to stand by bringing her with him. He turned them around so that he could climb into her bed and pushed himself nearly against the wall. When he was positioned just so, he propped his head up on one hand and stroked his cock with the other. The sight nearly knocked the wind out of Tourniquet’s lungs.

“Come here,” Desmond growled. She didn’t have to be told twice; she scrambled over to him and tried to climb on him, but he stopped her and rolled her body around until she was laying the same way as he was, facing away from him. He hooked two fingers in her underwear and ripped them off of her, leaving them hanging off one ankle. He then grabbed her thigh and pulled it over his hip, spreading her nice and wide. He held her tightly as he poised his cock against her pussy and started forcing his way inside.

Tourniquet moaned and tossed her head back against his bare chest, savoring the heat of him; like all ghouls, he ran hot. Desmond favored this position because it gave him a perfect view of the girls’ faces while he fucked them, but also had the added benefit of making his cock feel bigger. He wasn’t self-conscious about his size; no, he was actually quite well-endowed, but he also knew how to use it to its utmost effectiveness and he never wasted an opportunity to do so.

Desmond remained mostly quiet as he watched her, enjoying how her face contorted each time he bucked his hips. Tourniquet opened her eyes after a little while and gazed back up at him. He was a bit difficult to see from the angle that she was at, so she decided to redirect her focus to his neck considering he liked it so much.

She wrapped her arm around his head and pulled him closer so that she could reach him with her mouth and placed a few lovebites along his jaw before dipping lower to his neck again. His fingers started clawing into her thigh so hard that it hurt and his moans were nearly drowning hers out now. Oh, yeah, this was definitely the way to go with him.

“Desmond...” she mewled into his skin between bites. “Oh, Desmond, right there... yes!”

He gasped when she applied a particularly hard bite. His body felt like it was being shocked, his cock pulsing inside of her each time a jolt came. It’d been a long time since a woman made him feel this good, but he knew something that would make it even better.

“Touch yourself for me...” he whispered huskily into Tourniquet’s ear, his facial hair scraping erotically against it and making her shudder. She reached down for herself and pulled her lips apart to start stroking little circles into her swollen clit. Now her screams matched his moans, her breath on his neck amplifying the feeling of her tongue and teeth so much that his leg started to shake. He was literally falling apart, but in the best possible way.

Desmond couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He had to get it out somehow or he was going to lose his mind. He fucked into her as hard as he could, pushing her forward each time he hilted inside of her. She was biting him harder and most likely bruising him, but he didn’t care. He’d wear those fucking bruises with pride. They’d be a nice souvenir when it was all over.

Tourniquet’s moans turned to pants as her orgasm crept up on her. She was having trouble keeping up with what she was doing, but Desmond seemed otherwise unaware. He was just as lost in this as she was, his body tensing and pushing up against her back as his moans became more frequent and intense. Her fingers were slipping and delaying her inevitable release, but she wasn’t necessarily in a rush to end this. This ghoul was an absolute stud; he _really_ knew how to fuck.

She tried to hang on, to draw it out a little longer. She clenched her muscles to hold it back, but it soon became too much and she had to let go. She bit down on Desmond’s neck so hard that the skin broke and caused her teeth to rake marks into his flesh, but if anything that only set him off like a firecracker. He released a long, pleased groan as he shot off inside of her, falling back against the wall when he finished. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and closed his eyes. He could really use a shower now.

He was too tired to move, so he just fell facedown into the mattress when Tourniquet went to the bathroom to freshen up. She returned after about five minutes or so and sat next to the exhausted ghoul. The bartender had said he could have her as long as he wanted, so perhaps a catnap and another round weren’t the worst ideas.

“You don’t mind if I rest a minute, do you?” he mumbled. Normally he wouldn’t ask, he’d just do whatever the hell he wanted, but after a fuck that good, he was feeling more docile.

“Sure,” she replied, not that he’d been expecting her to decline anyway. It wasn’t like she had any say in the matter. “Want a backrub?”

“Oh, yes...” he hissed. He enjoyed her soft hands on him as much as she did touching him. She’d do anything to get to touch more of him. She was already getting aroused again just feeling the scratchy texture of his back. She kneaded away the kinks in his muscles and she had him moaning again in seconds. She could listen to him make sounds all day...

And that’s just what she intended to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the conclusion! Hope you’ve enjoyed my work so far. There’s more to come when this is over. :)


	20. Conclusion: Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has no deadline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking game: take a shot every time you see any variation of the word “beauty.” Actually, don’t. I don’t want to be responsible for any of you getting alcohol poisoning. XD

A week had gone by and the night terrors continued. In the beginning, when he would first awaken, he wouldn’t remember anything, though the evidence of his torment was apparent. He could feel the paralysis wearing off when he jerked himself upright. He was always doused in sweat. Sometimes he vomited. Other times he just couldn’t spare the energy to care, for he was too exhausted.

The last couple of nights, however, the faces he saw began to take shape. The first that came to him was his mother. It was odd, considering in his waking state he couldn’t remember her anymore. It had simply been too long.

In the next, he saw his sister. He remembered fighting with her sometimes when they were children, but they always managed to make up no matter how severe the squabble. When he started doing hardcore drugs in his later teen years, she had cried when she found out and begged him to stop. He recalled now that his mother had died that way. When he refused to listen, she eventually walked away. He hadn’t seen her in over 250 years. He wondered if she’d survived the bombs like him.

The following night, he’d been visited by Carol. Not as she is now, but as the young human girl she has told others she was when the world ended. He was 50 years her senior. She would have still been a child to him at the time and he would have withered and died before her life had really even started. Why was he even fighting her at all? What really had she done to deserve his hatred? When he asked those questions, there were no answers.

Then, on the fourth night, he saw the smoothskin girl. Tourniquet. She was nearly blinding in her radiance when she stood next to him, for he was nothing but shadow, a demon in the dark with his claws around her neck. Yet when she looked at him, she loved him anyway. He could see it.

 _Love_. What was love like? That was another thing he couldn’t remember. He was certain he’d felt it at one time. He had a wife before the war destroyed everything, but he wasn’t necessarily sure he had ever loved _her_. Their marriage had always been strained. They were going through a divorce during the time of the war. The bombs had killed her. He remembered her corpse, completely burned away and the bones a crisp black. They were so brittle when he touched them that they corroded to ash beneath his fingers. Somehow he’d lived while she had passed. Maybe it should have been the other way around. It probably would have been better that way.

That still left the question as to who he had loved unanswered. Or did he perhaps love somebody now?

When he had changed, it had affected him on the inside as well as on the outside. He had been shunned, labeled a freak. He was _feared._ He had never been feared before.

He liked that they were afraid.

He remembers that feeling of being under another’s dominion. He remembers abuses he has endured. He remembers how his father used to go into drunken rages and beat both him and his sister black and blue; the way his mother’s empty eyes looked at him when she wore the same bruises, but was too weak to stop it. She was dead on her feet for many, many years.

 _Power._ He liked power. He liked finally being in control.

Ahzrukhal was hunched over the bar top with his head in his hands to keep out the light. He was more than a little hungover. The booze had helped him sleep last night.

The _booze_ had helped him. Like it had helped his father?

He lifted his face slightly and his eyes rolled to Tourniquet’s lithe form, sitting on her favorite stool as she sang along to the radio under her breath. Each time she sang, he had always snapped at her to be quiet. He knew why now. Her voice was beautiful and he hated beauty. Anything he deemed as such he wished to destroy. He felt as if it existed merely to mock him, for a creature of all that is vile and hideous was he.

Is that also why he wished to destroy her? To destroy Carol? Is that why he wanted to ruin otherwise happy lives?

Because they were beautiful?

Ahzrukhal was watching Tourniquet closely. She was unique. Different. Her beauty wasn’t only skin-deep. Maybe tonight could be the night that he actually showed her some appreciation instead of just using her. He could ask her to lay with him. Not to sleep with him, but so that he could hold her. Would she like that? Would _he_ like that?

Tourniquet turned to find Ahzrukhal staring at her and that’s when she realized she’d been doing it again. She jumped and her smile straightened into a thin line while the sparkle in her eye dimmed to nothing.

He’d done it again. He’d destroyed beauty.

Ahzrukhal just shook his head and waved her along, letting her know it was okay to continue. The smile and the light in her eyes returned.

And it was in that moment he found that he had the power to create beauty as well as destroy it. Perhaps that’s what he should have been doing all along. Maybe in creating beauty for others, he could have also for himself. Instead, he’d chosen destruction, and in doing so for others, so had he done for himself.

He had betrayed himself as well as those he attacked.

He sighed and clutched his half-empty bottle of beer. He couldn’t do this, not today. He felt like everything he knew was slipping through his fingers. The life he’d constructed was crumbling around him. Or had he even made a life at all? All he knew how to do was dismantle and ruin. One could not seek to build anything when he was wielding the hammer as a weapon and not a tool.

“Charon, lock the doors... and go get some fucking sleep. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you rest once since I hired you.”

Charon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ahzrukhal. He’d been acting odd lately. Well, more so than usual. He was actually being somewhat nice to him and the girl. He had to be planning something. Or maybe he was just messing with them. Whatever it was, it made him very uncomfortable.

But the contract deemed he obey, so he sought the completion of his first menial task of locking the doors. Only, they opened before his hands reached the lock to reveal the Vault kid, the mutant, and a healthy-looking dog.

Ahzrukhal hadn’t looked up when they entered, but did so when the kid sat directly in front of him and smiled.

“You look rough,” he commented. “Well, rougher. You weren’t much of a looker last time either if I’m being honest.” The kid winked at Tourniquet, who only returned him a confused look. Ahzrukhal just grunted, as if in agreement. There was no fire to fuel his rage today.

“I’m closing up, kid,” Ahzrukhal told him. “You’re just gonna have to come back some other time.”

“Actually, I didn’t come here to drink. I have a proposition for you.”

Ahzrukhal perked up and willed him to continue with just his expression. He pointed at Charon, who had taken a seat in a chair nearby and was currently attempting to light a cigarette with a nearly burnt-out lighter.

“How much?” Ahzrukhal looked at him like he was insane.

“Look, kid; I ain’t gonna judge if ghouls are your thing, but Charon isn’t for sale. Tourniquet is probably much more capable of fulfilling your wishes.”

“The girl’s a bodyguard?”

Ahzrukhal shot up from his bowed position and gave him a wide-eyed stare. “You want a bodyguard? Why the fuck do you need another one?” He looked at the giant mutant standing behind the boy, then back to him.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your concern why I may or may not need another bodyguard. So I’ll ask again: how much?”

Ahzrukhal scowled. “He isn’t for hire.”

The kid reached into the pack sitting at his feet and pulled out the biggest bag of caps Ahzrukhal had ever seen. He placed the pouch in-between them and the way it jingled was like music to his ears.

“There’s a thousand caps in there. That enough for you?”

By now, Ahzrukhal was nearly slobbering over that bag and his recent stresses were put on the back burner. With money like that, he could easily find a new bodyguard and cash out big in the process. But he was also a businessman, so he decided to try his luck. He tsked and pushed the pouch away from him, back towards the Vault kid.

“I’m sorry, but that offer just won’t do. I’m afraid Charon is worth much more than a mere one thousand caps...”

“How about I double it?” Ahzrukhal’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. He’d been expecting to haggle, but the kid had gone far beyond his aim without him having to put in any effort.

“You got yourself a deal. I’ll give you the pleasure of informing Charon yourself...”

He started purring when the boy produced another bag of caps and placed it on the counter. He gave Ahzrukhal a disgusted look, clearly disapproving of the noise he was making, but took the contract that he slid over the counter to him and otherwise ignored the creepy bartender.

Tourniquet observed the scene warily. Something didn’t feel right here, but she couldn’t quite place a finger on what was bothering her.

When Ahzrukhal started punching in the combination for his safe, Tourniquet looked away to watch as the stranger whispered into Charon’s ear. His typical guarded façade quickly changed to one of surprise. He blinked and looked the smoothskin man directly in the face. “You what?” he asked.

He showed the piece of paper to Charon, and when the initial shock wore off, his eyes hooded darkly and his gaze fell on Ahzrukhal’s back. He reached for his weapon and held it tightly. This was it, the moment he’d been waiting for now for decades.

“Wait here a moment.” It was a bit unseemly for Charon to issue a command to his employer, but really he wasn’t thinking about it. Luckily the kid didn’t seem to mind and gave him room to pass when he stood.

Ahzrukhal was securing his safe now and only noticed that Charon was standing behind him when the light darkened over him. “Ah, come to bid farewell?” he asked snidely.

Charon smirked. “I have.”

Ahzrukhal chuckled and turned halfway to face him, but when he saw the image of that gigantic shotgun barrel pointed directly at his face, he panicked and raised his arms as if to defend himself. That was when Charon pulled the trigger.

Everything happened in a blur. Tourniquet had taken a sip of water, not realizing the severity of the situation until it was too late. Ahzrukhal’s head exploded into a shower of blood, brain, and bone, coating both her and Charon in viscera. Ahzrukhal’s lifeless body fell heavily to the floor at the giant ghoul’s feet. He shot again for good measure.

Tourniquet didn’t cry. She didn’t scream. She was suspended in time as she watched Ahzrukhal fall. Suddenly her heartbeat became shallow and everything felt faint.

“Fawkes, catch her!” the Lone Wanderer yelled.

Then everything was black.

•••

Several hours later, Tourniquet awoke in a room that was not her own. Upon further inspection, she realized that she was in the Chop Shop. Then it all came rushing back and she finally let out that bone-chilling shriek she’d been saving since Ahzrukhal got shot.

“Hold her down!” she could hear Barrows command vaguely. She was thrashing on her gurney, making it impossible for him to even get near her. Then, two large hands wrapped around her ankles, each belonging to a different host, and Gob was standing over her to pin her wrists. Barrows shot a needle into her neck, but she was so far out in left field that she didn’t feel it. The drug worked quickly enough and soon she felt too weak to move.

“You can let go now.”

She opened her aching eyes after catching her breath. Gob was kneeling beside her and at her feet she could see two giant figures halfway cloaked in shadow. When Barrows adjusted the overhead light to better examine her pupils, the shadows receded to reveal Charon and Fawkes, as well as the Lone Wanderer, who was sitting in a chair at the edge of her gurney.

Her eyes locked with Charon’s and he could almost feel her pain for himself. He wasn’t sorry that he’d killed Ahzrukhal; he had deserved it. Charon had done as was foretold in the stories, ferrying his wretched soul across the River Styx for admittance into Hell itself where he belonged. But still, he sincerely wished that Tourniquet didn’t have to feel this way. He had done the right thing and liberated her from servitude, but with the way the girl always fawned over Ahzrukhal, he had known that his death would hurt her.

“You killed him,” she accused weakly. His eyes remained as cold as the ice contained within them.

“Yes.”

“Why?” she asked, her voice quavering with the strain to hold her tears back.

“Because he was evil.”

“He wasn’t evil!” she screamed. Everyone in the room winced but Charon.

Gob placed a hand on the back of her head and gently lowered her back down; her anger had actually propelled her forward a bit.

“She probably needs a little more, Doc,” Gob suggested. Barrows nodded and poked another needle into the opposite side of her neck. The tension abated entirely and she managed to relax.

“Hey, uhh...” Gob started, now addressing the others in the room. “Where is she gonna stay? She can’t live in that back room by herself. Someone needs to keep an eye on her.”

“She can stay at Carol’s,” the Lone Wanderer suggested. “She’d take good care of her.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll ask her-“

“No.”

Everyone turned to look at Tourniquet again. Her eyes were closed and she seemed almost to be in a trance.

“Why not? Carol’s a good woman. You’d like her.”

“I can’t stay here. Not now.” Gob lamented and his shoulders fell. He could certainly understand her wanting to leave, but she’d get murdered out there. Or worse. Unless, maybe...

“Could she go with you, Avery?”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Gob. Do you know how many gunfights I get in? And also the dangerous wildlife? The rad storms?”

“But between you, Fawkes, Charon, and Dogmeat, wouldn’t you be able to keep her out of harm’s way?”

“Not necessarily,” Charon interjected. “Any number of factors could contribute to her death or one of ours. She would be a liability.”

A liability... hadn’t she always been just that? Yes. That was, until she came here and it all fell down around her again.

Gob sighed, but then lit up once more. “I know! You wanna come work at the bar with me and Nova in Megaton? You could help me up front.”

Tourniquet just shook her head weakly. Gob frowned. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to be in DC anymore,” she mumbled. “I just want to go. I don’t know where, but it doesn’t matter. I just can’t be here.”

“Tourniquet, you’ll die out there. Don’t go.” He was pleading. He really cared about her for some reason.

“If I die, then so be it.”

Gob wasn’t going to accept that answer. “I won’t let you do it. I won’t let you throw your life away. You’ll have to go through me, I’ll-“

“Save it, Gob. She’ll come around when she’s calmed down.” It was Barrows speaking to him now.

Gob said no more, just slouched and stared at her sadly. He didn’t believe Barrows, but maybe that was just because he was stressed. The doc was smart and most likely right.

“Perhaps it would be best if you all left. I’m going to sedate her so she can sleep.”

“Very well.”

Everyone made to leave, except for Gob, who hesitated. Barrows caught on and placed a hand on the younger ghoul’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. Nothing will happen to her under my watch.”

As Charon followed Avery and Fawkes out the door, he paused and offered her one last glance. The kid had told him that tonight they’d be leaving. He had to get back to Rivet City for some urgent business. He didn’t know when he’d ever return to Underworld or if he even would at all. The Lone Wanderer certainly had a lot of things to do as well as many places to be. It was entirely possible he’d never see Underworld, and by extension, her again. He wondered if she’d even _want_ to see him again.

She probably didn’t. It was for the best that way.

Barrows already had her arm in his grasp and was inserting the sedative. It worked fast. She was out before the door even closed behind him.

He hoped that one day she’d understand.

•••

That night, when everyone had long retired to bed, Tourniquet awoke. The sedative had worn off. Perhaps the doc hadn’t applied enough, but it turned out to be the blessing she had wanted. Barrows and Graves were each sound asleep on the cots on either side of her.

When she tried to stand, her legs were wobbly and she nearly fell over. She walked half-hunched to the door until the numbness lessened and quietly opened it just far enough so that she could squeeze through the crack, then carefully pushed it shut. She listened at the door to make sure nobody was stirring within, and when she heard nothing, she went upstairs and into the Ninth Circle.

As she opened the door, the smell of blood rushed out to meet her and made her double-over gagging and dry-heaving. She did eventually recover, and when she opened the door again, she had the sense to pinch her nostrils shut.

She walked across the bar to the back wall where her and Ahzrukhal’s rooms sat side-by-side. As she passed the counter, she tried so terribly hard not to look, but she just couldn’t fight the urge. She was surprised to see that Ahzrukhal’s body was gone, and though the smell remained, so was the blood. In fact, the bar was tidier than she had ever seen it.

Her breath caught, but she managed to stave away her tears until she reached for his bedroom door. Perhaps it had all been a dream and she had just been asleep in the Chop Shop all this time. Maybe she had gotten sick and he was still alive, just sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat. Yeah, that had to be it! There’s no way they cleaned the bar that well!

She flung the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall. “Uncle Ahzzie, I’m back from the doctor!” she caterwauled happily. There was no response.

“Ahzzie? Are you awake?” His room was too dark for her to see anything, so she placed a hand on the wall to guide her as she entered. When she finally found his bed, she listened closely for any sign of life. There was nothing.

Her heart started pounding and she hyperventilated. “Ahzzie? Ahzzie! Ahzrukhal! Where are you?” she called. “I can’t see anything; please respond! Tell me you’re here!”

Silence. There was nothing but silence. She was alone here.

He really _was_ dead.

She collapsed on his bed and sobbed. It still smelled so strongly of him, yet he was gone. How could he be here and not be here at the same time? It didn’t make any sense.

She remained that way for hours, but to her it felt like years. She couldn’t wait any longer. Dawn would break soon and they would figure out she was missing. She had to go.

Before she exited his room, she picked out a shirt of his that had the strongest scent and threw it over her shoulder. She barged into her own room, gathering anything she deemed necessary to take and threw it all into a battered sack. Then she left and raided the bar for food and water, crammed it all together, and tied the sack up.

Ahzrukhal had kept a pistol stored below the bar in case he had needed it, which she grabbed, along with a box of ammo. She’d never fired a gun before, but it couldn’t be that hard. Just aim and shoot. Charon had certainly done it easily enough.

She kept Ahzrukhal’s shirt against her shoulder so that she could still smell it. It made her feel like he was still there, keeping her safe like he always had. She snuggled her face into it and made to leave, but turned before she did to give the bar, and Ahzrukhal, a parting glance.

“I love you, Ahzrukhal.” She left the bar and headed down the stairs, then out into the Authority Building. Griffon was still there, she noticed, wrapped up in a sleeping bag on his stand. She tiptoed silently to the front door as not to wake him. Her last obstacle was Willow. She pressed her face to the glass panel on the door and looked at each corner, then out towards the Mall. Nobody was there. Now was her chance.

Luckily for her, it was still dark and her clothes were black. She could get away easily without being noticed. She didn’t know where she was going, but west sounded like the best way to go.

And like a fugitive in the night, Tourniquet vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story ended up having a lot more plot than I initially intended. Had a lot of fun writing it, though! There’s nothing quite as fun as character development for me, so I really feel like this story gave me the room to add a little perspective to some of my favorite characters.
> 
> The story continues in _What Happens In Vegas Is Probably Sexy._ Hope you’ve enjoyed the ride so far! See you on the Strip. ;)


End file.
